Never Let Go
by JeromeSankara
Summary: Zero and Kaname couldn't be better. Blessed with their beautiful daughter Amaya, they thought that the worst had passed... But parenthood, and may other issues, will stand in their way. Can the young family overcome this or will it be too much for them? (SEQUEL TO NEVER REGRET) KanamexZero, mpreg, also contains sex and violence
1. Meeting the Family

"Zerooooo~! Kaname-kuuuuuun~!"

_Grooooan..._

Kaien was here and he was early. It figured. And it had to be in the middle of feeding Amaya as well... Only a week had passed since the birth of their daughter, and the couple were just starting to get this whole 'parenthood' thing down. It was still very early, and after she spent the first day and a half sleeping, it all was going downhill from there... Feedings every two hours, or usually whenever she cried, diaper changes, and just about everything else was starting to pile on.

"Kaname... Can you just lock the door or something?" Zero grumbled as he started to pull the blanket off of the couch and tuck it over his body. He was also trying to cover up the thing that both Kaien and Yuuki were here for, though... They wanted to see Amaya. But as the almost furious pounding started against the front door, it was obvious that it was going to be next to impossible to get away without letting them see her.

But in feeding time? Zero was trying to delicately rub her back underneath the blanket, feeling her still nursing away at her comfortably slow pace. She was sometimes slow at feeding time, but she was beginning to get the hang of it... Just like her mother. It had taken some time to adjust her right into his arms, putting his elbow on a pillow to make sure that he wouldn't cramp up as she took her time. There were still slight rings underneath his eyes from his exhaustion, and he had only come down to the living room to make it easier for Yuuki and Kaien.

Kaname had been very good about letting him stay in bed the first few days... He was resting as often as he could, or as much as Amaya was allowing him lately... It was only Kaien's sudden call saying that he wanted to see the baby an hour ago that made him get out of bed. Now it was obvious that they were here, and more than willing to see his little girl... That is if Zero would let them even look at her. He was getting a little too possessive over his girl already...

The first few days had been quite peaceful for everyone, there was hardly anything to be done as most of the occupants of the house had been sleeping. Kaname had been the only one to get up and either tend to Amaya when she needed it or to cook for his lover. But after the second day it seemed that Amaya wanted to see the world.. or perhaps just more than her cot.

Not to mention she hadn't seen her mother for a day, something she definitely would have been wanting to do. At such a young age it was important to see ones mother regularly. So it was with that thought in mind that Kaname often took Amaya into the main bedroom to nurse and be changed.

Though today was clearly different as Kaien continued to hammer away at the door. Did he not know there was a newborn that could possibly be asleep right now? Glancing over towards the other, Kaname couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly.

"I don't think that would work. Kaien has never been the type of person to give up so easily. I'll go and answer the door while you finish feeding, I wont let them in this room until you call out to me, we don't want them barging in on this" Even though Kaname knew it was stupid, he didn't want anyone to see that side of Zero, especially if he were naked from the waist up.

Then again he was sure Zero wouldn't want anyone to see this other than Kaname, he had been hesitant enough to see the pureblood watch him at first. With a confirming nod from the hunter, Kaname left to go and answer the door with one of those smiles he used for such occasions.

The pounding on the door did not hesitate even for a moment, not even as Zero grumbled about his 'father' needing to cool his jets long enough for him to stop feeding the little girl. And as he felt the slight squirm against his chest as he delicately started to lower the blanket again from his chest to keep her from getting to hot beneath the blanket.

"Just make sure they don't come in yet..." Zero murmured as he tried to pull his button up shirt around her as much as he could, but it just wasn't big enough to hide her as well. He might have to consider getting a bigger one... But he had already pushed the maternity clothing in the deepest, darkest closet he could find. He's not about to go back to look for a large shirt.

Though as Zero was continuing to feed their little girl, trying to get himself comfortable, he couldn't help but know that Kaien and Yuuki wouldn't sit still enough to let Zero finish. As that door opened, and Kaname was preparing himself to make sure that Kaien and Yuuki didn't rush in on something Zero really wouldn't want them to see, he would soon find out that they weren't giving him the chance.

Because with a squeal, not just Yuuki or Kaien but both had pushed their way past Kaname at the same time. "Where is my little granddaughter~!" Kaien had been quick to yell out in a gleeful voice while Yuuki was loudly calling for Amaya as if she was going to come for her. That was enough for Kaname to know that this was not going to end well, not as they turned the corner and dashed their way into the living room, and a surprised shriek rang out.

"K-Kaname you asshole!"

Dammit!

Hissing as the two took off without his consent, then hearing the yell from the hunter soon after, Kaname soon followed after the pair. There was no doubt where they would be, he felt sorry for the hunter having being bombarded by his 'family.' Stepping into the room and finding the two extremely close to the hunter, Kaname sighed and stepped forward.

"Perhaps you could give Zero some space, Amaya hasn't met anyone apart from myself and Zero. She will be a bit timid for quite some time, I'm sure you understand" Yuuki had been the first to mumble an apology and step back a few steps, Kaien though had been reluctant in doing so, whining that his granddaughter would love him no matter how soon it had been.

He also had stepped in on his hunter partner glaring darkly at the two that had dared to rush in on that moment. He had attempted to pull the blanket over himself to cover up, but it had already been too late. It was why he had shuffled himself into the deeper corner of the couch, trying to hide the little girl still suckling from his chest as if nothing had happened, that is until Zero let out a growl at the two.

Almost immediately she had let go of Zero and let out an unhappy whimper, and then it started to grow into a cry. Looks like they had scared her after all... And it was the perfect opportunity for Zero to hiss at the two that had done this to his little angel. "Now look at what you did!" Zero growled out at the two, and they both took another step back, and he hoped they would be a little shameful for what they did.

Making his way to the back of the couch and placing a hand upon the others shoulder to keep him calm, Kaname glanced towards both Kaien and Yuuki with a small smile. "Please meet Amaya Kiryan, born 9 pound 7 ounce at 6.57am." It might be a little confusing for them with the last name but he was sure that they were bright enough to figure it out.

Moving himself down so he was resting more on the back of the pillows, Kaname placed his head close to his lovers with a smile. It was obvious how proud he was about his family, though Yuuki may not like that idea so much.

Zero tried his best to rock her into his arms, still keeping the blanket around his chest to shield her away from their view. Parenthood didn't seem to stifle away Zero's attitude at Yuuki and Kaien just yet... And even Kaname's soft gestures to ease him didn't help. Looking down at his little girl as her face looked a little red from her crying, he couldn't help but sigh and keep rocking her.

"...Why didn't you guys bother to wait," Zero couldn't help but grumble as he rubbed her back softly with his thumb, though supporting her head with the other hand. The holding at least was a little natural... But Kaname also had to show him how to hold her a few times.

"We're sorry Zero-Kun, we simply couldn't hide our excitement when it came to meeting your little girl! Especially since you were hiding away at the academy not too long ago~ She is just too adorable for us to stay away! As soon as we heard Kaname-kun dashed away from work earlier we knew exactly what was going on!"

That incident had circled around the vampire and hunter circle quite quickly, most of them curious as to why the pureblood king would leave so suddenly and so uncomposed. Of course Kaien knew straight away, in fact he found the whole situation quite comical at this point. He wished he had seen him act that way.

Though Zero only grunted slightly as he looked away, already knowing that those two weeks he had spent at Kaien's, while still heavily pregnant as well, hadn't been pleasurable... After a spat with Kaname had gone too far, he had attempted to escape the pureblood and live quietly with Kaien. But soon Kaname had returned for him and everything was brushed over once more...

"Why don't you give me or Yuuki a hold of the little sweetheart? We have even been practising with a bag of potatoes" Yuuki smiled at that, confident her 'brother' would allow her to hold the baby if she had been practising to do so. Then again Zero never really reacted the way she had expected.. But it seemed that the one telling her no was someone she hadn't expected, he had never told her no before after all..

"I'm sorry Yuuki but she is only a few days old. It wouldn't be wise to pass her around like a doll. Maybe when she can hold her head properly we will allow you to do so."

"Potatoes aren't my daughter, either," Zero couldn't help but add with a little bit of fire in his voice, though he was just grumpy to be hearing his dear daughter crying out like this... Slowly he tried to rock her again and even a very soft bouncing. Even a kiss on the forehead didn't seem to help her, though.. Frowning as she continued to cry, he eventually looked back up at them with a sigh, knowing that she might carry on like this for a while.

"...Maybe Kaien can hold her. But not you, Yuuki. I've seen how you carry things, and I don't want you hurting her," Zero grumbled as he silently slid himself a little closer to Kaname. The other two were quick to pull over a chair or two for them to sit in, though he couldn't help but feel a little cranky as they brought up the fact that Kaname had dashed away from work to get here...

Rubbing her back a little more before eventually figuring that she may have some gas from being fed, he eventually pulled her delicately up against his shoulder and tapped her back. "If he hadn't left work when he did, he would have been too damn late... His stupid secretary thought I was a prank caller," Zero grumbled, looking back at Kaname as if it was his fault.

This was something Zero had been sour at for the last couple days, about how Kaname hadn't been there for the entire birth... But he was happy about the fact that he had in fact scarred Kaname's arm.

The pureblood had never known it was possible for him to be scarred from such a thing, but then again Zero was no ordinary person. Maybe it was because they were bonded that Zeros marks had such an effect upon his body, either way the wound had fully healed but left quite a scar in its wake. At least now he would have a constant reminder on the day of their daughters birth.

"Be sure to stay seated when holding her, we don't wish for any injury to come" Kaname would be able to move quick enough before anything happened of course but then again it would scare her regardless of if she fell or not. It was something neither males wished to chance. Even as Yuuki decided to protest about how well she could hold the potato sack they didn't once waver in the decision.

Watching the small girl cry was enough to make Kaname frown, she was slightly upset and it seemed Zero couldn't get her to calm down no matter what he tried. Perhaps it was the purebloods turn to see if he could settle down their child before handing her over to Kaien, something that may upset her.. She had never met him after all.

Reaching down and gently moving his arms around to get to her properly, Kaname smiled at his mate and took the baby with care, rocking her back and fourth slowly to try and ease her sniffles.

Zero still had protested as Kaname had started to take his little girl from him, whining as he had slowly taken her. "B-but..." he whimpered as he had to watch the pureblood take his little girl from him. Why was he doing that...! He knew how to handle his little girl, he was her mother for god's sake! But it seemed like it didn't matter...

Trying not to whimper too much as he slowly leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms over his chest to keep himself a little covered up, he watched her bit by bit. Amaya did continue to cry for a little while, though, but then she slowly started to settle. It turned to soft whimpers and whines, then a soft burp escaped her.

Looks like it was a little gas after all. Because after blinking in surprise at the noise that escaped her mouth, she eventually realized that her discomfort had passed and she was cooing away. It was more than enough for Kaien to quickly scoot his chair closer, eager to take Amaya from his hands when Kaname allowed him. He wanted to see his precious little girl, his little granddaughter...

Now was probably the best time for the elder hunter to take her, especially just after passing some wind. So with a quick glance towards his mate, Kaname stepped around and gently positioned his daughter in his arms to pass over to Kaien. He had looked excited to be able to hold the young girl, it was his first granddaughter after all..

And within seconds the young girl had been passed over to Kaien, the male cradling her expertly in his arms. This wasn't the first time he had held an infant, it didn't take him long to get back into the swing of it. Yuuki had of course tried to intervene in holding the baby only to be hissed at by Zero. Now wasn't the right time for her to try such a thing..

Once Kaname had been happy with how things were going he quickly stepped back and sat down beside the silverette, glancing over to see if he was happy with the situation. He looked a little tense but otherwise he hadn't been completely nervous.. Maybe Kaien would be the only one to hold her for a while.

All he did was grumble as he started to button up his shirt again, wanting no one to look at his body while he was still recovering and still fat and still having breasts. Of course they were nothing to a woman's breast, but he still hated it all the same. He still seemed to be a little bit unhappy to see someone else holding his precious daughter, but it would have to happen eventually...

At least he put Yuuki in her place. There was no way she would be allowed to hold Amaya until she was strong enough to be held... Plus there was the fact that Yuuki was clumsy no matter how many times she had been 'practicing'. Curling himself a little closer to Kaname and watching as she cooed and giggled in his arms, he let out a deep sigh.

"...Can you just... make sure her head's held right?" he murmured to Kaien, not knowing that he was paling as he watched Kaien delicately rock her. Hopefully she would stay still and not squirm... After all, she probably wanted to get some more milk at some point. She had been disturbed while she had been feeding... Or maybe Zero was just trying to find an excuse to hold her again.

There would be an endless amount of reasons as to why Zero would want their daughter back sooner than expected, it was to be expected of an overbearing mother by this point. Though as Zero curled closer to him, Kaname couldn't help but notice the glance Yuuki gave them, her face falling slightly. It seemed she hadn't quite gotten over the news of the two males being together by this point.

It was his job to ignore that fact, she would have to face it soon because Kaname was sure things would never change now. Placing an arm around the silverette as he began to tell Kaien how to hold Amaya, the pureblood let his eyes roll playfully. Such an over protective parent.

"He's doing fine, Zero. She doesn't seem uncomfortable and she isn't even crying. You should give him a break" Kaien shot a thankful glance at the pureblood by that stage, hoping Zero would take such advice from his partner. Then again Zero didn't often listen to the pureblood if he could help it.

Zero wasn't quite in the mood to deal with her tonight... Not when the focus was on their daughter, not on her jealousy over the two, and mostly over Zero being with Kaname. It was obvious to both that it wasn't the other way around... Kaname was still her hero. He always was to her... Something that frustrated him even now, but for the opposite reasons. He didn't want her coming after Kaname, his partner...

But he still couldn't help but be nervous as he watched his daughter being slowly rocked while Kaien cooed to her like a dove, telling her how beautiful she was and that she had her grandfathers hair as well. That quickly made the hunter glare back at him, knowing fully well just where it came from, and it wasn't from him... He still didn't understand why Kaien still believed that Zero would think of him as his father rather than his guardian.

"...she has the most beautiful eyes," Kaien cooed as she looked up at him and softly giggled, enjoying the rocking. At least it seemed so far she was easy enough to please... Kaien looked back up at Kaname and Zero soon enough though, the smile still on his face. "How has parenthood been treating you both?" Kaien chirped as he leaned back into his chair, carefully adjusting his arms around her to keep her supported.

Looking at his mate and smiling as the question was asked, Kaname couldn't help but allow his mood to rise. "Wonderfully, Zero has been perfect with her and it is far better than I could have ever imagined. We are both truly blessed to have her, she has been an exceptional child" She was quite a heavy sleeper as they had found out too, especially when Kaname had begun vacuuming while she had been sleeping.

Zero hadn't liked that at all, snapping at the pureblood for even attempting to make noise while their baby had been sleeping. They couldn't tiptoe around her for her entire life, if they didn't do things like that then she would surely wake up to the tiniest noise that they had made. Luckily enough Zero had reluctantly accepted those facts and allowed him to continue.

"How is the academy? I trust Ichijou is taking care of the night class in my absence?" It was a worry of his that things would crumble once he had left but he hadn't had any reports that things had gone wrong, so far that is. He just hoped he wouldn't need to go back any time soon to correct things.

It had been more to the fact that Zero had been awakened by the vacuuming than anything else... Amaya was just a reason for him to complain to try to make Kaname stop. But as soon as he had realized that Amaya had not been awakened by the sound, he was out of proof and grumpily settled down and tried to go back to sleep. It was obvious that Zero was someone that was tiptoed around when he was little...

Then again, Ichiru had needed his sleep. And with the twins sleeping in the same cot together, having not expected to have two, it meant that both were left to sleep more than often. Soon enough, Kaien was quick to response... "Ichijou is doing wonderfully! The Night class does miss you dearly, including poor Hanabusa..." Kaien mourned for his precious student, though he still kept his focus on Amaya.

She was still giggling softly as he sometimes gave her nose a soft poke, making silly noises in an attempt to amuse her a little more. "Well he's going to deal with it..." Zero grumbled as he slid himself a little closer to his partner. His eyes were still fixed onto his little girl, hoping that Kaien wasn't going to suddenly drop her on his lap and hurt her head or neck...

Kaname was more than happy to close the distance between himself and Zero, in fact the less distance the better. Running his finger up and down the others arms as he absently looked over at the elder hunter and then the young female beside him. She was just itching to hold Amaya and Zero was obviously not going to have a bar of it.

"I'm sure he will manage without my company, he has managed to do so for quite a few months now. Though perhaps it's best not to tell him that I wont be returning to the academy." It would probably look a little suss as to both he and Zero leaving at the same time and not returning but then again it wasn't any of his worry, school gossip really didn't bother the vampire in the slightest.

It would be Amayas nap time soon, something Kaname nor Zero would want to avoid missing. They wouldn't want to put up with a grouchy daughter for the remainder of the day just because she had missed nap time. Kaien and Yuuki wouldn't have to leave if she slept though, if they wanted they could stay to converse.

Yuuki might be more than likely to try to sneak a hold while she's sleeping, though... They would need to make sure she didn't try to sneak away while they were talking. Leaning into Kaname's body a little bit as he watched Amaya's giggles begin to lessen, he could already see the tiredness on her face. She needed to nap as much as she could...

It wasn't just for her. It was so her parents could relax and rest while they could. They would need to probably change her diaper soon anyway, and if she at least caught a nap, then it would make her a little less grumpy. With a soft grunt, the hunter started to reluctantly pull himself to the edge of the couch, already holding his hands out.

"I think she needs her nap... It won't be too long, maybe an hour until she'll be up again," Zero murmured as he glanced up Kaien, preparing himself to get up in case it would make the pass over easier. He wouldn't want to risk his little girl getting hurt with being passed to her mother, even if it meant that he would have to get up first.

Zero was definitely quite protective.. It made Kaien draw out a weary sigh as he shifted himself carefully on his chair, only to stand and pass over the baby carefully. He knew he would have been fine handing her over normally but it was obvious that Zero needed to see the motions in place to allow Kaien to ever have a ahope in holding the baby again.

"I understand, she needs as much sleep as she can get at such a young age" Smiling gently at his son as the silverette expertly took his daughter in his arms, Kaien leaned back in his chair comfortably. Kaname had been quick to stand up too, helping the young hunter with standing up himself. Zero would still be tired after all, it was Kanames job to help him.

"Lets go, I can change her while you prepare the cot." Placing a sure arm around the others waist, Kaname slowly began to lead his young family up the stairs while nodding at both Kaien and Yuuki that they would be back within moments.

Zero was too busy planting soft kisses against Amaya's forehead to notice too much about what Kaname had said, having already missed the sensation of holding his baby girl in his arms. Kaname rarely got to hold her when Zero was around, but maybe it was because he had missed the first two days other than feeding her.

Slowly he let Kaname lead him up the stairs, still being a little too tired to do it fully by himself. Adjusting his arms around his little girl as she cooed softly in his arms, he soon realized that she was trying to find a warm position to fall asleep. She was a little more tired than he had thought... But it only brought a faint smirk to his face as he gave her another soft kiss on the forehead.

"I'll keep an eye on the clock, she didn't get to feed as much as she should have," Zero sighed as he walked up the final steps, still feeling a little tired just from stepping up. He had been napping most of the last couple of days as well. He only got up to go to the bathroom or to sometimes tend to Amaya while Kaname was cooking.

"Good idea"

After arriving at the door of their babies nursery, Kaname gently took Amaya from her mothers arms and made his way over to the change table. Zero would be able to get her blankets ready while the pureblood did the messier task of changing her. This was often their routine, though they had often changed roles on what the other would do.

Soon enough though, Kaname had arrived at the change table and began his task, expertly changing his daughters diaper. She had practically been asleep throughout this whole task, yawning here and there to confirm what she would soon be doing once placed down in her plush little bed.

Though before Kaname even had the chance to pick her up and take her towards the cot, Zero had intercepted him and picked their daughter up, instead doing the task of putting her in bed himself. He would have to learn to allow Kaname to do things, they were both parents after all.

Zero wasn't quite ready to let Kaname take his little girl the entire time... Not when there was more than enough for him to do that he could handle at this point. With a soft kiss on the forehead to their little girl, the hunter soon placed him down onto the bed, trying not to pull the blanket up too much. She shouldn't have much of a blanket at all, but he didn't want her to get cold...

It took Kaname having to lure his partner away from the cot to get Zero away, but at least he was willing to comply. Sliding a little closer to Kaname's side even though he was a little wistful to look back to their little girl. He wanted to take her with them, but she would only get woken up, probably by Yuuki wanting to get a hold of her...

As they quietly stepped down the stairs, he soon was met with Yuuki and Kaien awaiting their return, though Kaien was mostly making sure that Yuuki wouldn't race up the stairs to see Amaya again. At least Kaien was keeping her controlled... They wouldn't want her getting hurt because of her not being experienced enough to hold her right.

If it came to it, Kaname would immobilise Yuuki before she even stepped foot on the staircase. They wouldn't want their baby to be woken merely because of Yuukis impatience. When they thought she was ready then she would be able to hold her, until then she would only be allowed to watch her. Zero definitely wouldn't allow her to hold her before she was ready, Kaname had enough of a hard time holding her.

Leading the hunter back down towards the chair they had been sitting on Previously, Kaname sat himself down and allowed Zero to do the same thing, comfortably resting by his lovers side. Maybe now they could discuss other things, things that they could speak of freely without worrying about their child.

"Has anyone tried to find Zero or myself in our absence? I understand that we both will need to get back into work in time so it is understandable if it happens" It was something neither wished to think of though, how could they possibly leave her in someones care while they worked?

Ah, work. It was something that both of them dreaded but it was also something that Zero could not physically do for a little while yet. He was far too weak to start hunting, not until he has recovered as fully as he could from giving birth. Neither of them wanted Zero to go out into his dangerous job until he was ready...

"Unfortunately the hunters have several listings for Zero, and they are getting impatient. If it continues like this for too long, they may order him into the association." It was also another term for them wanting to see what the hell was so critical that Zero has been unable to hunt for a while... Kaname couldn't do his listings forever.

Though as he looked back to Kaname, he seemed a little brighter. "The vampires are obviously confused and worried but they know better than to impose and try to know just what is wrong. The media is in a bit of a fit, though.. You gave them quite a juicy story for them to unravel in their own ways," Kaien couldn't help but chuckle at the end as he slid his chair closer to them.

Typical.. He couldn't get away from such stories wether her tried to or not, they were just far too persistent. Zero on the other hand.. They needed to do something to get the association off of his trail. "Perhaps I can kill the targets for a while longer, I will not allow Zero to go out in the field in his condition. It simply will not happen"

He was stubborn in these types of things, very protective.. He could not risk his lover being harmed in any possible way. In fact Kaname would happily keep the hunter away from any type of form if he would allow it. Though he knew Zero was too stubborn to even allow the pureblood to do something like that, he was no bird to be caged after all.

"As for the vampires, tell them it is urgent business and it will keep me occupied for quite some time. They don't need to know that quite some time would span out to be the rest of my existence" Amaya and Zero would be first priority after all, nothing else mattered to him now.

The last bit of his words was a little troubling for Kaien... He simply could not hide away most of the time for his family without them getting very suspicious. Yes, it would be reasonable for the first few months of their daughter's life, buthtere would have to be a point to where he would need to go back to work. Him protecting his little girl will mean that he needs to make sure no one else gets suspicious.

"...Just be careful how long you stay away," Zero softly reminded his partner as he rested his head onto his shoulder, his eyelids hanging down a little bit. He was still tired, but he would have to make sure that he would be awake to tend to his daughter when she would get hungry again. But that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to nap for a little longer...

But Yuuki wasn't about to stay out of the argument for very long, or any discussion for that matter. "Kaname-sama, you need to look after the other vampires too...! I don't know how long the Night class can go on without you, they're all worried about you, especially Ruka." Oh of course, his tail... Ruka. The one that had been falling over herself in love with Kaname, something that annoyed Kaname... But maybe it would be an attempt to convince him to go back to the dorms.

They could always take Amaya too, right? Zero could always say that it was his daughter, just that the mother was a whore or something... It didn't quite matter as long as Zero still had the baby and Yuuki could still have Kaname around.

With a gentle sigh Kaname merely shook his head. There was no way he would return to the academy. Work was possible but he couldn't return to the school for such trivial reasons. It was obvious he would be missed from his followers but it was also not his concern. They would be over it soon enough.

Pressing his lips to the silverettes head as he rested against the pureblood, Kaname glanced back up at Yuuki. "I'm sorry Yuuki, both Amaya and Zero needed to be protected and if I go to both work she school that would not be possible" hopefully she would take a hint..

Glancing over to Kaien now, Kaname gave a gentle smile. "Perhaps when I return to work and Zero is on a mission you would like to baby sit. It wouldn't be all the time but the option is there if you wish to take it." If not they could always get a human sitter..

That was when the hunter winced beside Kaname... Knowing that Kaien would be alone with their daughter... It wasn't that he thought that Kaien wouldn't know how to tend to her, well not completely. It was that he didn't want her to act like... him. All huggy and strange... It rubbed off on the child, after all. Or maybe it was just the fact that there was going to be someone other than him taking care of his precious child...

But Zero wouldn't be allowed to say no to it right away because Kaien was already grinning in his chair. "I would be delighted to take care of the little angel~!" he cheered as he looked back at Kaname, more than happy to know that he would be able to tend to her. She was such an adorable little child after all! And to know that they trusted him with this little girl...~

Trying not to grumble at the change, knowing that Kaname would now allow Kaien to tend to her, he eventually glanced back at Yuuki who was sulking a little in her chair. "...But what if the Night class can help?" she tried bargaining again, not quite willing to give up having her precious friend being so far away. She missed his visits, seeing him during the cross over...

She really wasn't about to get the point.. It was starting to grate on his nerves. Though he had been mildly surprised with how aggravated he could get with the girl as soon as he realized he was indeed in love with Zero instead. It was her that needed to realise that next, not trying to get close to the pureblood any longer.

"You see Yuuki, what I'm trying to say is that I want to spend as much time as I possibly can with my beloved Zero. Between caring for Amaya and when I go to work we would hardly have any.. Alone time" it would probably embarrass the hunter with that, but he truly needed to shake Yuuki from his tail.

Then again Zero hadn't said those three magical words to him since their child's birth so it was a possibility that he may not want that 'quality time' then again with how cuddly the hunter had been today, Kaname was sure he was just waiting for the right moment.

His beloved Zero? Even now the words stuck like a thorn in her throat, Yuuki's gaze slowly dropping down to the floor. So then it might take some time before she could attempt it again... It was probably because of the baby that Kaname was so obsessed with Zero right now... But that would change eventually. It had to.

Zero's eyes opened up just slightly to narrow back at Yuuki, even as the last words had slipped from his lips. Kaname was his now, and it wasn't like Zero had paid attention to her anyway... "...So get over it," Zero muttered as he closed his eyes again, intending to be protective over what he held dear to him. That of course lead to a few sharp words from Kaien, but he didn't really care.

Yuuki was after what was his now... She was getting in the way, and he couldn't help but dread her trying to take Kaname from him. She would do whatever she needed to get what she wanted... Muttering under his breath, he pressed his forehead into Kaname's shoulder, intending to rest a little longer. He still was ungodly sore...

"Zero, enough." Kaname still didn't wish to see Yuuki hurt, she was still important to him, in fact she was more important than everyone thought, apart from Kaien.. He knew very well of the secret that stayed hidden in Yuukis blood, something that will come out sooner or later, regardless of what the pureblood had done.

But he was also well aware that Zero may be feeling a little insecure with the female around, Kaname had always shown preference to her in the past, what would make Zero think he wouldn't leave him for her now? Especially when she was making it obvious that she wanted him close..

So it was his job to ensure the hunter knew exactly of his feelings.. Leaning down to the others earlobe, moving him off his chest momentarily, Kaname whispered into the silverettes ear.. "I love you, more than you will ever know.. More than I have ever loved anyone before. You and Amaya are the sole reason for my existence, without you I am nothing"

No one would hear them, not being so close. But Kaname needed to tell his lover that, just to make sure he knew of course.

Even if the hunter wasn't about to admit that he was insecure, that didn't mean that he didn't feel it. Ever since Yuuki had been shoving her nose into their relationship, it had been trying to tear the thin lines of Zero's control. Kaname was his partner, and Yuuki needed to get the hell away... She had done enough damage during their relationship, constantly choosing Kaname over him. Now it had to end.

The words that Kaname spoke to him, though, did enough to keep him controlled. Or just barely, anyway... A soft grumble slipped under his breath after his words, and he slowly drifted his head to rest back against his shoulder. Yuuki was staring at them... And even as the tone was much too soft for her to hear, she could at least guess what was going on. And she wasn't happy...

Crossing her arms a little tightly over her chest, she bit back a sharp retort at Zero and eventually let out a huff, staring down at the ground. It left Kaien trying to patch up the unfortunate situation that Zero had dragged them into... "C-children, please! Don't forget that we're here for the baby~" Kaien tried to lighten the mood as he returned the conversation back to Amaya.

Shifting himself to the edge of his seat so he could get closer to the two, he gave them a smile before asking, "When did you think of that beautiful name, anyway? When Zero was with me, it sounded like there was nothing in mind!"

The pureblood would have been more than happy to change that conversation, in fact the last thing he wanted was for the two to argue and especially over him. It was no secret that Yuuki was getting jealous and now wasn't the time for her to act that way. Zero had given birth not too many days ago and didn't need the stress.

Placing his hand on his lovers head, the pure blood absently started to stroke through his hair as he began to speak to the elder hunter. He knew the motions relaxed the silverette and that's what he wished for the most at this moment, in fact he would prefer if Zero slept.

"It wasn't until after she was born. Zero had thought of the name himself and it suited her and the situation perfectly. Perhaps if we ever have more children he could do the same" chuckling gently as he continued to stroke away, Kaname relaxed back into the chair. Hopefully they could sleep soon.

"I'm not waiting until after they're born... You gotta pull your weight around too. And what happened to that damn list you were bragging about?" Zero grumbled, but his voice was soft and a little slurred. He wanted nothing more than to rest the rest of the day, and Yuuki was getting in the way of that... Hopefully she would decided to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the day.

"Night rain... It's beautiful, especially because of that nasty storm we had. She's one of a kind~" Kaien chirped in glee, knowing that his attitude needed to help pick up the mood for the other two, Yuuki and Zero. They were much too grumpy, something that Yuuki hadn't been like for a while... It was natural for Zero, of course, and there was the fact that he was still tired.

"I am curious though... Zero, since you have experienced labor, unlike any other man, would you say it's as horrid of an experience that most women would say?" He was curious, as he knew a few mothers that said it was a fate worse than death... The sharp amethysts opened up at the question, though, and they held a deathly glint.

"...You tell me," he grumbled as he slowly moved his hand and unceremoniously rolled up Kaname's sleeve, where he had been attempting to hide the large scar he had torn into his flesh. If that was any reminder as to how labor really hurt, then hopefully Kaien's question would be answered, unless he wished to experience the same magnitude of pain himself...

That scar may not have been much to Yuuki, but Kaien would definitely understand. It was almost impossible to scar a pureblood, in fact Kaname would have sworn on his very existence that it was in impossible feat. It may have been for any other but for a bonded couple then it may in fact be true, they would never truly know for sure.

Huffing a little at how crudely Zero had lifted up his arm, Kaname rotated his arm to face Kaien more properly. From there you could see the clear bites indented into the purebloods skin. "He bit through to the bone, my punishment for being late."

It was amusing in a way, Kaname wasn't sure how to react at being marked in such a way. Now not only did his thigh have that little scar, his arm did too. The only difference was that this could quite easily be seen if he decided to be careless with clothes or his sleeve fell.

Kaname may have to keep himself neat and tidy for a while, at least on his arms... Hopefully the scar will start to fade within time, but the one on his thigh had never started to fade just yet. Kaien could only blink as he looked back at the pureblood, staring down at the scars on his arms. What in the world...? He could see the clear bites. But how...

"...Well then." Kaien could only say those two words as he stared at the scars, then blinked again. This was very odd to see... But maybe it wasn't impossible as he had thought. Clearing his throat as he looked back up at Kaname, then at Zero, he couldn't help but give a slight smirk. "...So who was in more pain. You or Zero?"

"Fuck you."

That was enough of an answer from Zero as he growled it at Kaien, dropping Kaname's arm back down. But Kaien only smiled a little more and chuckled softly, amused at his son's outburst. It was a rather obvious question, but sometimes he was amused with whatever Zero spouted off as a response...

The pureblood merely chuckled at the small exchange that passed between the two hunters, appreciative of the lighter mood. Though someone had been thinking and thinking of something that had been said earlier but unable to get the courage to ask a question. It seemed though that the small female had gained enough courage again to look her silver haired friend in the face.

"Say, Zero.. Do you think you will have more babies? With Kaname-sama I mean.." If that was a yes then she would definitely need to think of a plan, though she was sure her beloved Kaname-sama was only acting this way towards the hunter because of the baby. They used to hate each other didn't they? How long had this even been going on beneath her nose.

Though for once Kaname had been curious about the hunters answer, wondering that question himself. Even if it was a yes it wouldn't be for a while yet, even years.. They had barely gotten to know each other in this small amount of time and they needed to do so, not only that but they needed to look after their child.

They may have to wait on that answer... Because Zero had even been caught off guard at the thought. "...U-uh," Zero muttered, trying to collect his thoughts quick enough to respond. He was about to tell off Yuuki for even talking about such a thing, that he was going to focus on Amaya for right now... But as KAname did nothing to tell her off, he relaized he was on his own.

"...Um, I think... Maybe in the future. I don't know, it's something I thought about," Zero eventually murmured, glancing up to his lover. It was the first time they had even discussed having more children, they had been much too focused on their Amaya to think of anything else. But what was he thinking about it as well?

"...The bond will probably come back, after all. And whether I want to or not, I'll probably want to have children. But... It's an idea. What do you think, Kaname?" Zero eventually turned the question onto Kaname, wanting to be backed up. Neither of them were sure if the bond was going to come back in full force after the birth and after Zero had properly rested...

It was something both of them really needed research, to see if they had to put up with the full force of lust they had first been dealt with or perhaps things would be more mild.. Of course Kaname wouldn't mind them both feeling passionate about one another in time to come, of course not until Zero was fully functional again. Now was not the time for him to be thinking about having sex.

"In time I'm sure we would both like to have more children, it is simply a matter of how Amaya is and how we take to being parents. The bond will most definitely have an affect on us both but the extent is difficult to comprehend" Continuing with the stroking movements throughout the others hair, Kaname looked over towards the small female with a smile.

It would be answer enough for her, she wouldn't need to delve into the details. But Kaname was sure that he would send the two home soon, knowing both he and Zero would like to get some sleep in before their daughter woke.

If they wanted to get some sleep, it would have to be now, especially as Zero soon settled back in Kaname's side... He didn't dare ask just how much Kaname would think into this relationship, if they were mates now or just partners to take care of the baby... That was one thing that he didn't want to deal with Kaien and Yuuki staring at them if it turned into an argument.

But as Kaien saw just how comfortable Zero was starting to get beside Kaname, as if starting to settle down to sleep, he began to realize just what was going to happen... And so he gave a soft look back to Yuuki with a smile before leaning over and nudging his precious daughter in the side.

"Yuuki, I believe it's time for us to go back home. These two need their rest and to take care of their precious angel," Kaien grinned slightly to her before starting to slide back to his feet. Then he soon turned to his sons, seeing as now Kaname now seemed to be Zero's mate in his eyes, and gave then another deep smile. "I am so happy for both of you with your beautiful healthy baby girl."

It would be rude if Kaname didn't see them to the door, in fact he was more than happy to do so and allow his lover to rest back into the couch properly and hopefully fall asleep. He could carry him to the bedroom when he returned, there was no need for the hunter to exert himself when there was really no need to ever do so.

Gradually and carefully standing to his feet as he shifted Zero off of himself and into a better position on the couch, Kaname began to lead the other to the front door while chatting softly. "Thank you both for visiting, please feel free to do so in the future. Both myself and Zero will be glad for the company"

Who knows how tired they would be of getting stuck inside, it would be hard for them to even get too close to windows without the worry of being spotted. Kaname would try to warn people off with an aura that screamed murder but there was only so much that could do.. They could only hope things would work out.

Kyoshiro was their main culprit for getting ok close even when Kanames aura screamed of the murderous intent. He never really gave a damn what Kaname thought... It may have been from their close relationship in the past, but it still was dangerous now more than ever, when they had a baby to tend to... That new, odd scent would get the hunter's hunter curious.

Kaien was more than happy to agree to coming back to visit, and only after Yuuki had managed to steal a quick hug that both of them were out the door. Now it was just them, him Zero and Amaya. That was how it was going to be for a long time in this home... Even little visits would not change that.

As Kaname walked back to the couch, probably trying to wipe off Yuuki's scent to keep Zero from getting upset, he would soon see that the hunter was already asleep on the couch. Maybe it had been from their surprise visit, or sooner than they has thought, that has worn out the already tired hunter... But at least he seemed comfortable. The bed may be more comfortable though...

Bed would most certainly be more comfortable, especially since Kaname decided he also wished to have a small sleep and what better way to do it than hold your lover comfortably in your arms? So as soon as the pureblood was sure that the females scent had completely dispersed from his clothes, he quickly approached the couch and his lovers side.

He was always so sweet like this, his face showing nothing but innocence. The scowl that had usually coloured his face completely gone from view. Keeping a gentle smile upon his own face at the sight, Kaname bent down and picked the male up, keeping him close to his chest as he always wished to do. He and Amaya were his most important people after all..

After treading up the stairs and making his way into the bedroom, Kaname had laid them both into bed while making sure their shoes had been kicked off in the process. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep after that, both males curled up together snugly while keeping their heads close together.. It was how they often slept and now was no different.

...Though the happiness would only last for a few short minutes before a crying was heard in the other room and the light was flicked on in the bedroom.

It was Kaname's turn.

* * *

So let me be clear about something xD This is a SEQUEL! :D This is a sequel from Never Regret, a roleplay through me and my former partner and edited by myself. This is the second part of the trilogy. So please review, tell me what you think, and if you are confused, please take a look to the previous fanfiction. I hope you will not regret reading this or the first part of this trilogy!

-J


	2. Trouble in Paradise

A week had flown by quite quickly, the two lovers spending their entire time at home tending to their new born child. But today Kaname had thought it best to spoil the other, starting off the day by getting up and doing the morning routine by himself, allowing the sleepy silverette to catch up on some much needed rest. From there he had also cooked the hunter breakfast in bed, pampering him as muc...h as he could.

Right now though it had been a little past two in the morning, Zero having his mid 'afternoon' nap. They were still running off of vampire time so it was quite easy for the silverette to fall back into a deep sleep in the black of the night. At least this way Zero wouldn't be exhausted. It was with those hopes the previous day that allowed Kaname to wake all through the night to feed Amaya the expressed milk Zero had provided, all seemed right in the world and he would do anything to keep it that way.

It was why Kaname had taken the time to rest in one of the rocking chairs, looking out the window of Amayas room. She was happy snuggling against her father's chest, never really squirming unless in need of a more comfortable position. Kaname of course was very content too, curling his arms around the tiny form as he gently hummed away a lullaby he remembered Juuri had sung to Yuuki as a child.

That peaceful moment didn't last long though...

Soon enough the baby had started to wail, crying and squirming in her father's grip. It seemed nothing he tried would soothe her, not a diaper change or a fresh set of clothes. He had even tried to give her the medicine the doctor had given them if she had a tummy ache. But still she continued to cry and cry... It seemed Kaname was at his wits end for the first time since her birth.

Perhaps Zero was now his only option.. He didn't wish to wake the hunter though, he needed this rest more than anything right now. Of course the screams of their daughter may just wake him up anyway.

With that thought in mind the pureblood smoothly walked over towards the master bedroom, rocking and cooing at their baby to attempt to soothe her once again. Once arriving at the others side while trying not to startle the silverette into waking up, Kaname gently nudged his shoulder. "Zero, i think Amaya wants something.. But.. I don't know what and I've tried everything."

Looks like paradise doesn't always last.

Amaya had a very strong pair of lungs... It was loud enough to start slowly yanking Zero free from his blissful sleep, even when he was across the hall through closed doors. It was with those loud wails that the hunter slowly let his eyes flutter open, fogged with sleep and a little aggravated. He rarely slept peacefully, not when Amaya needed to be fed so often...

By the time that Kaname had walked into the room, Zero had already started to pull himself into a sitting position, trying to rub away his growing headache. Amaya was now past a week old, and she wasn't the blissfully content baby like she was during the first two days of her tiny life. Now she seemed to be sliding into a normal baby's habits, crying and trying to get her parents' attention.

As Kaname quietly explained to him just what was happening, that Amaya must be upset over something that Kaname couldn't figure out, he could already feel the gears turning in question to finding out what it was that made his daughter so upset... Frowning softly as he looked down to their little girl, he wordlessly held out his arms for Kaname to shift her little body into his arms.

Shifting to rest his shoulders against a few high placed pillows, he let out a sigh and moved Amaya against his shoulder. And as her crying soon wailed out into Zero's ear, he tried to ignore it as best as he could as he gave her soft pats and rubs against her back. Silently he counted the seconds in his head as he patted her, until eventually...

Burp.

The crying stopped, followed by a slightly relieved coo. "...You didn't burp her, did you," Zero grunted as he continued to rub her back softly, knowing that he better make sure that she got it all out of her system. Call it a mother's intuition, but Zero seemed to know more about what made Amaya tick than it seemed. Probably from carrying her around, or dragging, for nine months.

Oh.. So that's what it had been all along, it made the pureblood feel slightly bad for having woken the hunter. He was still a new parent though, he had much to learn it seemed. Zero on the other hand seemed to have picked it up quite well, having a good intuition about whatever had been troubling their daughter.

"I'm sorry, I thought I had done everything. It seemed I forgot the most crucial thing of all" Frowning a little at his obvious mistake, Kaname sat down on the bed beside his lover and frowned. "Did you want me to take her so you can sleep some more or would you prefer to get up?"

Reaching back and stroking over their daughters face, Kaname glanced over towards the silverette with an apologetic smile. He couldn't make up for the sleep he had lost but perhaps he could do something else to make the hunter happy.

Zero wanted to sleep more than anything... He still felt weary and he couldn't help but hope that a little more sleep would be perfect. So as he continued to gently rub his little baby's back and shift a little better into the bed to keep himself upright, he finally let out a soft sigh.

"I guess I'll go b-"

Bleeeh.

His words halted as he felt the uncomfortably warm and sticky liquid plaster down against his shoulder and back. Oh damn it, not again... All he could do was blink as it slowly eased its way down his back, just as Amaya began her cry again. So that must have been what was wrong with her too... Well damn, he was so close. Or maybe he shouldn't have kept patting her back.

"...Go get up and take a shower," was his grumble after as he slowly pulled Amaya to cradle against his chest, using his already stained shirt to wipe away the milky vomit on her bottom lip. Tears were welling up in Amaya's eyes already, though, as she continued her cry. Hopefully she didn't vomit just so that she could feed again...

That was always a large possibility. She had fed a little over an hour ago and it seemed as though she may just want more after this episode. Then again the doctor said she may be getting hungrier for a while just because she was a growing child.

"I'll tend to her while you shower, I'll maybe get her to sleep if I'm able. She is due for her afternoon nap" she usually slept twice during the day before bed. Once at 10pm and the other around 2 or 3 am. She managed to doze off a bit between those times too..

Frowning gently at his lover as he obviously grumbled about being woken, Kaname moved himself so that he could easily pick up their baby. It didn't bother him if she vomited on his shirt too, as long as he was able to take some of that grouchiness off the silverette then he was content.

Kaname should know by now that Zero grumbled about everything and anything... And as he slowly started to slide his dirty shirt off of his body to keep the vomit from spilling onto the bed, he still grumbled away. After hoping that the birth would take off more than a few pounds from his body, he wasn't happy to know that there was still a good ten, twenty pounds of baby weight he needed to shed..

Soon enough he had slid himself off of the bed, taking his shirt to put into the sink and wash off all the vomit he could. It had the smell of sour milk... Maybe she had drank some bad milk. "Did you use what I gave to you in the fridge?" Zero called out to his partner as he closed the bathroom door behind him to continue taking off his clothes. It was rare for him to go fully naked to Kaname... Even during sex, which hasn't happened since the night before Amaya was born.

It would make sense, though. Other than the deep scars across his body, there was the stretch marks that refused to fade, even though Zero wasn't exactly being patient. There was also the weight on his body... He also wasn't being patient for that either. As he shed off the rest of his pajamas behind the safety of the door, he listened for what Kaname would answer with.

The pureblood couldn't help but sigh. Had Zero really thought so little if his intelligence? He had been around for quite a while to know how quickly bacteria tended to grow, especially on liquified substances. Rocking his little girl gently as her sniffling began to lessen, Kaname glanced towards the closed door.

"Of course I did, she probably just brought the vomit up with her wind, it is very common for infants her age" cradling her head to his chest, Kaname moved over and say down on the bed, smiling as the babies eyes began to flutter a little. She was probably crying because of how tired she had been, it was a little past her bedtime after all.

"I'm going to put her into bed, I'll wait for you in here once I am finished." Slowly standing from his position, Kaname didn't wait for an answer from the silverette, instead he quickly walked into the nursery to place their child in the crib. A quick kiss goodnight had been placed on her blonde hair before the pureblood exited the room.

Sitting down once again on the plush bed, Kaname slowly pushed himself back to lay down. He knew he wouldn't expect sex from Zero for a long time, the male simply laid on the bed for something to do.

Zero didn't bother to answer, knowing that his grumpiness would only make things worse... It was just an honest question after all, or at least so he thought. Once Kaname had stepped back into the bedroom, the shower was already on and the hunter was busy cleaning himself. He would like to take a longer one... After all, now Kaname wouldn't get upset at him having hot showers now that Amaya was born.

Actually, now he could go back to normal... And the one thing he still wanted back was ramen, but who knows if Kaname will be willing to give him that back just yet. After about ten more minutes of the hunter gradually washing his aching body, the water was turned off and after a few more minutes, the door was opened, letting steam rush out.

Zero stood at the doorway, still rubbing the towel against his silver hair to dry it while he had a towel tucked a little over his stomach that reached down to his knees to keep him covered up. At least it was a step, he was allowing Kaname to see part of his body... But he was quick to change the subject from Amaya and the reason that she had gotten sick.

"Do you think I need to cut my hair again?" Zero grumbled as he rested the towel onto his shoulders and picked up a long strand of silver hair, frowning at the length. He hated it when his hair got longer... Because it was a sign that he was aging. And it was a sign that he would be aging faster than both Kaname and Amaya... Especially Kaname.

As soon as the door opened and allowed the heat to rush out in a billow of steam, Kaname say himself up on the bed to look at his lover. He didn't want him to hide, Kaname had thought he was perfect regardless of how much Amaya had changed his body physically, though he knew how much Zero would think he was lying.

Changing his gaze towards his silver hair instead, Kaname lightly shrugged at the other. "I think you are perfect." Such was the answer the pureblood always gave his hunter. Even back when they were enemies Kaname had thought the silverette was incredibly beautiful. "If you insist upon it though, try not to remove too much."

He loved running his fingers through his locks after all, if Zero removed majority of them then it would remove the option of doing it. "While you're awake, what did you want to have me cook you for dinner? The kitchen was restocked while you were asleep this morning"

The humans came once a month to do such a thing, neither vampires really caring for the intrusion.

Of course he did, Kaname always said that... But that didn't give him an answer. Though just as his eyes narrowed at Kaname and he was about to grumble at him for giving him a real answer, Kaname finally sighed off, saying that he shouldn't remove too much. He wasn't exactly planning to... But the hunter wasn't exactly comfortable with standing in front of a mirror and seeing... someone else staring back.

He was looking too much like Ichiru. And that thought alone gripped his heart to stare into the eyes of his brother who wasn't really there, and never would be. "...Fine," he grunted as he slowly stepped his way back towards the bed, adjusting his towel around his body to tuck it a little tighter so it wouldn't slip.

But just as he started to sit himself down onto his side of the bed, about to pull a blanket up and over himself to keep himself warm, Kaname asked him a question. Lazily he glanced up at him, but then thought. "...I dunno, anything," he sighed, leaning his back against the headboard as he concentrated on drying his hair. Of course he wouldn't voice out that he wanted ramen...

That was often the answer the silverette gave him when he asked such a question. It had been a pain at times, having prepared a meal only to be told that he didn't want that. Their tastes in food seemed to differ quite a bit, it would take quite a while to get used to, especially now that Zero was able to eat anything he wished to.

Moving himself under the sheets and curling himself against the males side, Kaname leant up and touched his lips to his partners cheek. "Then maybe I'll surprise you. Will you have a candle lit dinner with me once I place Amaya into bed?" Pressing his lips once again onto the hunters cheek, Kaname shifted himself down to rest against his shoulders.

He was always so open with the hunter, so vulnerable in a way. No one had seen him like this after all. He was known to be withdrawn, arrogant in a way. Zero barely saw that anymore, instead he saw everything Kaname had kept hidden from the rest of the world...

Zero couldn't fight back the slight smirk that touched his face as Kaname kissed his cheek, even as he tried hard to remove it. It wasn't just the pureblood that was vulnerable to Zero... It went both ways, after all. Normally Zero wouldn't let anyone even touch the bed he was laying in. Kaname was nesting himself right into Zero's side and he didn't even flinch... Though he did shift the towel up to cover a little more of his body.

Or was it to expose his thigh a little bit to Kaname...

"Whatever you'd like," Zero murmured as he leaned in a little bit into Kaname's side, resting his chin onto the top of Kaname's head. This was one of their rare moments of affection... Since Amaya's birth, their chances of being together had been drastically cut, more so than either of them had thought. And with Zero still feeling as exhausted as he was, it led to him sleeping through the times they could be together.

Letting his soft amethyst eyes close, the hunter took in a breath of the pureblood's soft and warm scent, letting it fill his lungs before he let it out in a sigh. He could smell Amaya's soft scent still on his clothing, something that warmed his heart slightly as well. Her soft, milky scent... Still so foreign yet so tightly held. Like a mixture of their scents... Later on they would have to worry about something like that alerting the vampires and hunters. But for right now, it was perfect.

It was a little disappointing that they hadn't been able to spend time together as much as they could, but they wouldn't change it for the world now, especially because Amaya was the reason. They would do everything they could in order to keep her as happy as possible, though it seemed it didn't take much for their little girl to be happy. As long as she got fed on time that is.

"I'll get up soon and begin, though i truly don't want to leave your side for a moment.." He had been far to comfortable to even consider removing himself from Zero's embrace. If he was slightly more focused he may even be shocked at himself for being in this position, nestled against the others chest and curling against them.

That position was.. Well, it was uke behavior.

Not that anything was about to come from this, he knew more than anyone Zero wouldn't want to touch him for quite a while, it still didn't stop the pureblood from glancing down at that exposed thigh though, keeping the memory of the luscious skin in his memory for later use.

Whether Zero had intended to expose himself to his partner or not was unknown, but it seemed to still be having an effect on Kaname... After all, if Zero hadn't been intending to expose himself a little bit, he would have gotten dressed by now. Though he seemed to be perfectly happy with the way his fabric was situated, especially with Kaname curled into his chest like this...

He loved it when Kaname was submissive, as it happened very rarely. It made him feel like he was the one to dominate the partnership, even when in the pit of his stomach, he knew it wasn't true. After all, he was the mother of their baby... If that wasn't a submissive gesture then nothing would be. Though he did let himself reach over and let a few fingertips run through Kaname's soft hair...

"...You don't have to go right away, you can stay here a little longer." Zero softly murmured as he coaxed himself a little closer to Kaname, letting themselves slightly press against each other. It would be hard for Kaname not to notice now the soft wetness still on Zero's skin, especially on what was currently exposed... It would be tempting to the pureblood, and he rarely waited to get what he wanted.

Some could say he was impatient, Kaname preferred the term decisive. Then again Zero had often called it pushy or over-bearing, terms which now made the other laugh. It was true though, often in his professional life he acted in those manners, doing as he saw fit without worrying for the feelings of others. That had been his right as a pureblood, it wasn't until he had met Zero that anyone ever spoke out about those things, they all expected them from him.

"Mm.. I just might do that" Glancing up through his lashes, Kaname couldn't help but smirk at the wonderfully tempting picture the hunter painted for him, damp hair slightly clinging to his face, some droplets still clinging to the warmed skin that seemed to escape from the towels clutches.

Despite previously telling himself he would make no advances towards the silverette until he was ready, Kaname couldn't help but lean up and lick a single droplet of water that lingered just above the silverettes breast. Though when his tongue slowly glided across the drop, he couldn't help but gently groan. The water wasn't tasteless, instead it mingled with Zeros scent, the taste of him now dancing across his tongue blissfully.

That... was a little surprising. Judging by the way that Zero's body had suddenly stiffened beneath his touch, it had been a little alarming, though he was not one to complain... Not as he heard the soft moan from Kaname, obviously happy to taste a little bit of the hunter, something he had not been able to do for two weeks. Was Kaname really that lusty...?

Then again, Zero wasn't exactly pushing him away as he squirmed a little uncomfortably on the bed, tightening his legs together a bit. "...K-Kaname," he stammered out softly as he forced himself to work his muscles loose from the stiffening, even as his eyes widened as they looked down at Kaname. Was it that damn bond already that was forcing this in motion? Or just... Kaname being lusty as hell.

Whichever the reason, it didn't seem like Zero was against it as he slowly pulled his hand against the back of Kaname's head, letting his fingers slide into his hair before pressing his head a little deeper into his chest, obviously wanting him to continue. Was it awful of Zero to be doing this so early? ...Well, it was obvious that he wasn't about to give a damn.

The stiffening of the body below him was slightly alarming, though it didn't seem to make the hunter push him away any more. In fact Kaname was quite happy at this result, it could have been far worse. Zero had been known to get a little violent sometimes when Kaname made advances, his way of rejecting the elder vampire.

The indication of getting pulled a little closer to his chest was also something else that Kaname took as an indicator to continue. It was why his leg slowly hooked around the hunters, drawing his legs slightly further apart. Zero didn't seem to be too reluctant as he did so, it made Kaname's stomach flip slightly with anticipation.

Trailing his hand across the top of the hunters towel, edging it down slightly to show a little more skin, Kaname glanced up at the other with a smirk. "Yes, Zero?" Pushing his body up a little more against his lovers, the pureblood leaned up and nipped his earlobe.

Zero's breath caught in his throat as he felt warmth explode within his body, causing him to shiver but also think that he did not just spend a glorious shower just to get dirty again... His body was not fighting it, not as the pureblood coaxed him to roll onto his back, the pureblood already starting to move on top. Their lips touched fleetingly, and a hand touched the soft skin of his thigh. Though just as Zero wound his arms around Kaname's shoulders, to bring their lips closer again...

_Waaaaaaaah!_

The wail rocketed through the room, making both of the men cringe on the bed.

Grimacing slightly and glancing towards the door, Kaname let out a gentle sigh. "I.. Should go and get her then prepare dinner" It was impossible to keep the longing from his voice, but he wasn't about to ignore their crying child.

Zero wasn't sure if the sudden breath that escaped him was a sigh of relief or of distress that their moment together had been ruined... Then again, both had made a silent promise to help their baby no matter when she cried out, no matter what situation she might have ruined. Though they still were reluctant... Something that would give Kaname hope if he still doubted their relationship.

"...damn," Zero grunted as he looked back at Kaname, his face falling. She was probably hungry or her stomach was upsetting her again... Either way, she was making sure that she was complaining as loud as possible. But he wasn't going to let Kaname waste more time than necessary away from him in taking care of both Amaya and food...

"You make dinner... Ill get her fed," Zero sighed as he slowly started to untangle their bodies from each other, even as neither of them were quite willing to. Parenthood was destroying their first opportunity to bed each other... Who knows how many more times ahead of them that it would happen again.

Kaname was sure that he would never be able to be intimate with the hunter, then again they had an infinite amount of time together to be able to do so. Being a parent was definitely worth this sacrifice, at least they had time to twine themselves together and cuddle, that was something Kaname enjoyed far more than he would ever let on.

"..Aright, I'll start. By the time everything is ready it should be her bed time, giving us a peaceful setting for dinner." They hadn't been able to sit down and do that since their child was born, in fact even before she had arrived neither of them took the time to sit down and eat together happily. Then again Zero hadn't said he loved the pureblood at that time.

Maybe that was why Kaname wanted to do this now, to see if Zero had in fact decided for sure that he loved Kaname. So getting out of bed with a little reluctance, Kaname smiled at his lover. "Ill see you and Amaya soon, don't take too long, I'll miss you.."

Heaving a sigh as Kaname shifted his way out of the bed, the hunter fixed his towel with a little reluctance. Amaya continued to cry in the nursery, as if making sure that Zero had heard her... "Amaya, sweetheart, I'm coming," Zero sighed though was nearly sure that she couldn't hear him. Stepping off the bed and tightening the towel, he quickly rushed his way out of the room to see just what was troubling their daughter this time.

* * *

"Jesus, Kaname... Is there anything blood suckers won't do for you?"

Zero chuckled as he spooled a little bit more of the ramen on his fork, a happy smirk on his face. No doubt this was the best meal he had in months... And also the best dinner conversation. It was as if they were on a date, probably the first, as they refused to count the night Amaya was conceived as a 'date'. Kaname had taken quite his time making a ramen that even Zero could be proud of... Of course, he himself had pastas. The ramen was just too... strange to him, something he had not been use to eating like Zero has been.

"They will not leave me alone, that is certain," Kaname sighed to himself as he ate a little more pasta, looking over the soft candle flames to his lover on the other side. It had been a wonderful dinner... Amaya was even still asleep. Smiling faintly to him, he ate a little bit more of the pasta, keeping his manners a little loose. He did not need to be absolutely perfect like when he was around his own race, not when he was eating with his partially sloppy partner. Then again, Zero had not been raised to perfection as him, and Kaname wanted to 'cut loose' every now and then...

Watching as his beloved ate another bite of the ramen, only to see the faint delight sparking over him, he gave a chuckle. Already it felt like they were getting to know each other better... Soft conversation, with a little background music as well didn't help, the candle lights, they all made the atmosphere feel perfect. Romantic. Though their conversation was not just such a thing as romance. Zero had finished describing his first hunt, probably the messiest he had ever had... Kaname had been speaking about how his vampires would sometimes bring him the bodies, or rather ash, of rogue vampires like a cat giving him a dead bird.

Though sitting in such close proximity came with its advantages. Kaname delicately held Zero's smaller hand on top of the table, running soft circles into the back of his hand. Every now and then he would kiss it, much like the gentleman he was... But what was to be expected of such a hopeless romantic. Though the food on their plates was wasting away, and both were slowing and would much rather stick to conversation.

Kaname, on the other hand, may be thinking of something else to eat... As he brought Zero's hand to his lips again, he gave a sharp nip instead, and a koi smirk was passed to Zero. That immediately allowed a faint blush to touch the hunter's face, only for him to look away and grumble...

Setting his fork down onto the plate, the pureblood did not hesitate to rise to his feet. With their meal done, maybe it was time for something else... Something they had been bothered from before. Letting his body take control instead of his mind, the pureblood stepped around the table and instead to Zero's side, pressing lips to lips. It was a bit of a lusty kiss, but so had been the one that had been seconds from beginning in the bedroom...

"...Amaya is still asleep," Kaname murmured between the kisses that Zero gave no hesitation to. Whether it was the bond that was speaking or their own bodies, it was obvious that such a sensation would not go away so soon... The opportunity for this had been long gone once Amaya was born, and this was their open chance, begging for them.

"What do you think... we should do, then?" Zero teased back, ignoring the own ache in his body just for a little while. The need for sex had been actually playing with his body for days, as hormones tried their best to settle back down...

"I may have an idea."

Minutes passed, though to the two, they may have only been seconds. Because bodies were crushed to each other, clothing attempting to be pulled away. Damn it, Zero, you should have just stayed in the towel... Now perfectly good clothing was ripping away beneath their claws, though revealing lean bodies beneath. At least in Kaname's case... Zero was nearly too stubborn to lose his shirt, but Kaname had made too quick use of it for him to complain.

Lips pressed heavy to the others, soaking in the heat that swirled around them. It was feared that they would swallow each other's tongues with such a heavy passion. Zero had already been pushed back on the bed, all uke behavior lost from Kaname the moment the passion began.

Yes they tried to fight for dominance... But it was short lived. Kaname had already pinned and Zero was quite fine with that. The clothes were falling away, teeth nipped at flesh, and it seemed like neither were about to let the other go... Pants came off last, and it seemed like there was nothing else to stop them.

Nothing... But their daughter.

_...Whhaaaaaaaaaaahhh!_

As if something had awoken within the hunter at the sound of their child crying, it took mere moments before a knee went into Kaname's stomach, pushing him off and to the side. All connections were broken in a second, and by the time that Kaname managed to get an understanding as to what was going on, the hunter was already trying to scrape his pants together to cover up. "Sweetie, it's okay!" Zero called out, as if not at all remembering that they had been moments away from sex before the cry rang out.

The pureblood blinked as he laid back on the bed, completely naked, only to watch as his lover scurried his way out of the room to soothe their child. Only once he was out of sight did he groan, tossing his head back into the pillows. "Damn it..." he cursed softly to himself, something the pureblood usually did not do. But he had to understand that this was the life they had chose... Parenthood. And it was already clear what Zero was deciding.

Amaya before sex.

* * *

...i'm sowwy for not being on ;-; I got a new job and classes try to kill me, and art projects to complete ;-; but today I have a day to work! I can work on stories, and I might be able to add on a new chapter to... EVERYTHING. Yes, everything. Crossing Destinies, War wounds, blood promise... I will try my best. I might even start working on a couple new ones I have in store for you guys...

LOVE YOU ALL :3

Reviews Answered:

ben4kevin: Thankfully she stayed out long enough for them to attempt to have a little smut... xD

kanamexzero fan: Sequel, and then another one to top off this trilogy after this one :3

NamikazeMia: It's okay, just about everyone wants to punch Yuuki in the face :p

Sake-chan: But Yuuki doesn't care about that...~

.1: Actually, she loves Amaya only because she's Kaname's daughter :p After all, if she wants to take Kaname away from Zero, she better get use to mothering their daughter!

Guest: I know I'm sorry Dx that one shot had been a burst of muse in the middle of the night, I promise that I will unroll some more chapters!

Guest: She is the drama to this situation :3 Luv the drama... But there is another person that will stir the pot a bit too~


	3. Unwanted Company

Silence was peaceful in the bedroom, as two forms were silently curled into each other's sides. Their breath was soft, as both of them thought it would be a good idea to nap with Amaya's current nap. It was their first relaxing time all day... Amaya had been fussy with a slight fever, though the doctor had informed them many times that it was natural, that they just needed to keep an eye on it and that was it.

But of course they both still worried... They had barely rested from noon when she had started to fuss and develop the fever. Now they could at least attempt to sleep... Or until the crying started again. A groan slipped from Zero as he cringed against Kaname's side, not wishing to be woken just yet... But it was his turn. Ever since he had started to gain his strength back, they had worked out a turn system when she would wake them up while sleeping...

And so slowly the hunter started to sit himself up, trying to ignore the headache that was bugging him. "...I'll get her," Zero murmured, though knew away that Kaname was awake from the cries. He always was... And with weary movements, the hunter started the slow crawl off of the bed, hoping that she was only crying for some more milk.

It had been a good routine for them both to get into, though Kaname still found it hard to rest when Zeros turn came around. He still had the urge to do everything for his partner after all, even if it resulted in him having little to no sleep. Then again today had been worse for this kind of thing, Kaname had been on edge ever since they had found their daughter had a fever. He still didn't believe it was normal for vampire children.

"Hurry back, the bed get's cold without you" Curling back up into the sheets and trying to keep his lovers spot warm, Kaname slowly closed his eyes. He was glad he no longer needed to work, being able to spend the afternoons curled up with the one you love while your daughter was sleeping was far better than being stuck in an office listening to people drone on about issues that didn't really need his attention.

Even Zero had gone without missions lately, Kaien must have pulled some strings to get him out of doing so. It was a good thing the elder vampire had been in charge, otherwise people would have come looking for the hunter a long time ago. Kaname didn't particularly wish to kill any of Zeros friends after all.

"Keep it warm for me," Zero murmured, glancing back with a tired smirk on his face. At least things were better now... They weren't denying each other any longer, they had accepted... And now they could focus on tending to their daughter. Rubbing his lower back softly, still feeling the remaining ache, he groggily started to walk towards the hall and to Amaya's room.

She was still wailing away, but this time it didn't sound like a pained wail. She probably was just hungry or needed a diaper change... Yawning softly as he walked towards her tiny crib, he soon leaned down and picked up his crying daughter. Still feverish... But it could be worse. "I know, honey, I know..." Zero softly cooed to his little girl as he pulled her into his chest.

She didn't feel wet... Just hungry. And cranky. Giving her a soft kiss on the head, he slowly started to walk his way over to the window, taking a look outside. The sun had just set... Still early. Trying not to heave too hard of a sigh, the hunter eventually walked to the rocking chair and slowly sat himself down. It was time to feed his little princess...

And as always Kaname had found he couldn't sleep knowing that his lover had left to look after their daughter. Perhaps if he got himself a drink or perhaps a glass of artificial blood it would help his restlessness. Of course what he didn't realize was that he was restless for an entirely different reason right now, his contentment getting in the way of the real issue.

Pulling himself out of bed and running his hands through his raven locks, Kaname began to step his way out of the room, only to end up outside of the nursery. "I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back shortly. You can have blood when I get back" It was about that time again, although the hunter wasn't pregnant he still needed the extra blood for his breast feeding.

After getting a small nod from the silverette, Kaname began to make his way downstairs, stifling a yawn in the process. At least they were catching up on their sleep lately, the naps they were taking helping far more than they would have ever suspected.

The blood was helpful with Zero being so weak all the time, at least after the birth... It would take time to fully get back to shape like he was before, as it took women usually weeks before they could return to normal duties. Amaya was already happily nursing away by the time that Kaname had returned, and Zero had nearly dozed off in his chair until Kaname had started to speak.

After the soft nod, the hunter focused his attention on his little girl, delicately letting his finger run across her tiny palm until her tiny fingers wrapped around the end of his finger in a soft grip. He couldn't help but softly smirk and give her a kiss onto her curly blond hair, all while she nursed away without a care of the world around her...

Though that may be disturbed quicker than any of them would have wished. Because as the pureblood made his way into the kitchen, he may be able to hear the soft rumble of tired against the gravel road leading up to their home... That was odd. The doctor was going to call before he would get back... Then who exactly was coming at this moment.

It was enough to make the male halt in his tracks. This was very unlike the doctor, he had always been one to call. But the question that lingered on his mind was not there for long, not as his keen senses picked up on two different but well known auras, one in particular bringing out the possessive being that he truly is. Taking in a quick breath, he soon smelled the disgusting scent of...

Hunters.

Yagari and Kaito.

Yagari could be dealt with easily, probably shooed away after he swore for a while. But Kaito.. He knew what was going on and had decided to come here anyway, bringing his master with him no less. It made the pureblood's blood boil, to think that the hunter may be here to steal what was rightfully his. There would be no way such a thing could happen, not now

The peaceful silence wouldn't last long for the hunter as he slowly rocked in his chair, letting his eyes close as he rocked delicately. She was so small in his arms, yet meant so much... His hand slowly crossed over his little baby, rubbing her back as she still suckled away happily. She was going to get healthy soon and back to normal... She was already feeding more than before... Hopefully he could keep producing milk for her.

Like a flash of lightening Kaname was gone, reappearing into the nursery seconds later. Zero would be able to tell something was wrong, Kanames aura was quite a dangerous one, flickering around the house in distress. It didn't take long for him to close the blinds and lock the door, narrowed garnet eyes staring out the blackened window as if knowing what was approaching.

Then of course Kaname burst into the room, not through the door, just by simply appearing in the room. It was enough to send a shock through Zero's body, jumping up in a moment and letting out a sharp yelp. Of course it was a little painful as Amaya was suddenly jostled away from his chest and she made sure to give out a sharp cry in response.

"What the fuck?" Zero yelped at his partner, his face still a little white with the surprise until a sharp chill ran up his spine. Kaname wasn't exactly... happy about something. Tightening his arms around his crying baby as he tried to approach the pureblood, he tried to gain his composure. "What's going on?" he hissed softly this time, keeping his voice down while he tried his best to sooth his child.

A crying baby wasn't the best thing to be heard in the house right now, in fact it would probably worsen their situation. Then again there was nothing they could do but try soothe her as Kaname refused to use his powers in such a situation, not when he was angry. But as Zero hissed the obvious question into his ear, Kaname gave one last sweep with his senses to ensure no one was here yet before answering his lover.

"Visitors.. Toga Yagari and ... Kaito"

Zero of course would understand why Kaname had been on edge, he would more than likely be as well. Twp people that could pose as rather large threats to their family, not to mention Kaito would more than likely want the silverette back into his life now that all the hardships of having the baby and the first weeks were over.

Kaname simply would not allow such things, he would kill anyone that tried to take Zero or his child from him. It was something that he didn't wish to do at all, though he would have no other choice. They simply could not risk anyone releasing their secret in the world.

Of course Kaname's train of thought was quickly shut off the moment he heard two quick taps on the door. Unfortunately for them both, not only had Amaya kept crying but Zeros scent would be all over the house, neither of them would have prepared for this meeting and removed all traces from the house.

...Well fuck. So much for their peace and quiet tonight...

The color washed from Zero's face for a single moment before anger sparked in his amethyst eyes. Why would they be here! Why would Kaito and Yagari be here at all! Couldn't they just accept that he wasn't coming back? He wasn't going back... to either of them. Especially not when both of them had thrown him away like a used toy... A growl rumbled in his throat as he tightened his arms around his crying baby, pulling her against his chest.

He would protect Amaya no matter what the cost... Because he already knew that Toga and Kaito were not going down without a fight. Not when he already knew that they had gone this far...

Though he didn't know just how close they really were. Not as a sudden pounding came against the front door to the home, knocking open the lock by force by all but breaking down the door.

"...Sensei, was that necessary?"

"Fucking bastard wasn't letting me in," the gruff voice responded as he brushed off his slightly aching shoulder, adjusting the cigarette in his mouth.

Kyoshiro could only hiss as the door pushed open under the force of Yagari shoving it, he knew that he would more than likely get the blame considering he had brought them here. Then again he would get severely punished by that later on, it was obvious by the way Kaname had refused to open the door. In fact he was sure the pureblood would have known by now who was here, he often knew before anyone even knocked on the door.

Meanwhile said pureblood had turned to his lover, sternness in his eyes as well as concern. He would not allow anything to happen to his family, he would die for them if need be. Ducking his head a little to kiss their daughters hair in hopes of calming her, Kaname quickly looked up at his lover. "Stay here, do not leave this room at any costs. Protect Amaya, I promise you I will be back as soon as I can be" Pressing his lips gently against the hunters in a chaste kiss, Kaname disappeared just as quickly as what he had appeared just moments before.

Rage whipped around him in a fury as he materialized before the hunters on the bottom floor, not caring if he was still in the pajamas he had been sleeping in a mere hour ago. They needed to leave and as quickly as possible by this point.

His eyes landed on each individual quickly, the deadliest glare landing on Kaito of course. "Leave. I do not believe any of you have had permission to enter this household. Your kind is not allowed on vampire land, and I do not wish to use force." And then of course Amaya's gentle cries had started up once more, causing the pureblood to visibly flinch.

In pajamas or not, he was still the frightening pureblood that nearly all vampires cowered before him... The only exception would be Zero, because even Kyoshiro at times would tremble before their leader out of primal instinct. But as the hunters were just as swift to glare back at the pureblood, it was Yagari that seemed to be the first one to approach...

That is until Amaya gave out a loud cry, enough to be heard downstairs, even by the hunters.

As if no longer paying attention to the fully menacing vampire that stood before him, Kaito's face soon turned white. What was he doing to that poor baby now...! "The baby!" Kaito let out the gasp as he took off in a dead sprint past his master's side, nearly knocking him off balance by the force. Of course he had to get past Kaname... Which he wasn't afraid to do.

And so as he boldly tries to run his way past the pureblood, no matter how obviously fruitless the effort will be, the wheels were slow to turn in Yagari's head... He could breathe in the scent of the ex human, and even as he forced himself to ignore the disgusting screams of an infant, he knew that Zero was being held here... For what reason, he did not know but he was willing to find out.

He did not need to move to stop Kaito. It was as simple as harnessing his energy, causing the younger hunter in the room to be completely frozen in spot, unable to move an inch towards his lover and child. Toga didn't seem to wish to move quite yet, allowing the pureblood to focus his energies onto the one who was posing as quite the threat.

"Do not even think about leaving my sight!" Kaname snarled at the vampire hunter, his eyes flashing the crimson red. It would not be a good idea for the hunter to try to go a step farther on the vampire's land... He was well within his rights to destroy him where he stood. The only reason he had not yet was because he was sure he would upset his dear hunter...

Meanwhile upstairs, the said hunter was doing all he could in an attempt to hush his precious girl, trying not to help sooth her as he flocked kisses across her head, and even tried to encourage her to drink... But out of everything he was doing, he just couldn't do it... He couldn't get her to be quiet. "Amaya please...!" Zero begged softly as he rubbed her back, holding her against his chest and rocked her slowly.

Kaito of course had swore and thrashed around in the pure bloods invisible cage, attempting to get free but to no avail. He spat out at swears and curses, demanding to see Zero, for Kaname to release him... Kaname, though, would have none of this prattle and this constant snarling. "State your business here and then leave, I will not have you lingering within my home without reason"

Then again Kaname was sure that no matter what reason he was given he would not allow them any further than this point.

On a deeper thought, Kaito was far too close to his child than what he was comfortable with, resulting in the pureblood swinging him back against the wall with his aura. Amaya of course continued to cry, no doubt her fathers aura would be the reason for it. It would have everyone on edge, she would be no exception.

But still, even as Kaito thrashed and snarled out at Kaname, hissing at him and cursing his name, Yagari stood silent... Because all he cared about was the fact that Zero was obviously here, captured or not. And fuck... no one touched what was his. It was why his cold, sharp eye stared darkly into Kaname, but he did not make a move... It wasn't time yet. It would take one shot...

The pureblood did nothing as Kaito thrashed against his restraints, instead pulling his attention towards the sounds upstairs. Pain clung to his heart as he heard his daughter's crying, followed by Zero's soft murmurs to comfort her... They needed to leave, now. The last thing Kaname wanted was something distressing his daughter and mate.

"I assure you that Zero is alive. You may take your leave, you have no further business here." Unfortunately he was sure they would not abide like normal vampires would, being vampire hunters allowed them to have a little more resistance than that of a normal human or fellow vampire. Of course Kaname wasn't about to leave out the possibility of force.

"Like fuck I don't! You got your damn ass baby, now let him go! He needs to come home, with me!" Kaito hissed at the pureblood, struggling hard against the resistance on his body. He was so damn close...! But he couldn't even reach his gun! It made his body tremble with the force he willed against it, his eyes nearly blaring red with fury. Zero was his to have, to love... And this bastard was keeping him away from his Zero.

A cold calculating eye stared down at the two hissing before him, though his own thoughts were in a tailspin... What the fuck were they talking about. How much had he not been told... And why was Kaito demanding that Zero was his. Fuck no, Kaito didn't own Zero... Not even close. It made his eye narrow but he continued to stay silent, knowing that this information may be crucial...

Kaname of course had taken Kaito's statement for Toga knowing as well. It wouldn't be a surprise, he and Cross were close and Kaito had been an old student of his, the information was bound to get to him sooner or later. Unfortunately he was wrong, something that he wouldn't have quite bet on. Never the less the pureblood stepped forward, his fangs baring themselves at the younger hunter.

"He is mine, you have no right here Takamiya. Leave or I will be forced to slaughter you here, Yagari included. Do you really think Zero would want that?" It would be cruel to kill them here, but he had no choice but to do so. Their baby was the most important thing right now and the two hunters before him threatened that peace.

"He wants me, or did you not expect that much? You so willingly gave him up in hopes he would return. How naïve" Zero loved Kaname now after all, of course the pureblood was worried that he would leave him to return to Kaito without even thinking about it, he would never voice that opinion out loud, for all they knew Zero was happily in love with him and always had been.

How dare Kaname talk like that...! About his dear hunter, about how apparently he loved the damn pureblood, the beast that ruined his life! "Why would he ever be yours? You're a bloodsucking monster! You'll never be what he deserves!" Kaito snarled out as he struggled against the restraints, even when he knew that it wouldn't be any use... He didn't abandon Zero for Kaname to take.

He just wanted what was best for Zero... But that had been for the prenatal care. Now Zero was all his... To take care of him and the baby. "If you think you're for him, then why the fuck aren't you helping him with the baby. Why are you down here fucking around with us. Kyoshiro could have killed his ass and it would be your fault!"

It was rare to see Kaito this upset at something... Usually he was calm and collected, but not at this point. Not when Zero could be in danger because of this bastard... "What did you do to him. Use your fucking mind tricks? Tied him to the wall until he agreed to stay? He doesn't want to stay with you, not with a disgusting vampire!"

How naïve of him, what other reason would Kaname have to be down here than the very obvious one before him. "I am protecting them, Takamiya. I thought that would be obvious at this point. Our daughter is very much a vampire as well as Zero, the weapons you and yagari have brought into my home pose a very real threat towards them, do you think I would take that risk?"

Zero may be able to survive a shot, but Amaya? She wouldn't be able to stand a chance against a vampire weapon, even he would struggle to deal with a blow if it were placed in a tricky spot. So it was as simple as that as to why he had been down on the bottom floor instead of with his family, he simply would not allow his family to be harmed, regardless of Kaitos true intent. After all it would be easy enough to let a stray bullet loose.

"I will not ask you both again, leave. Zero is happy with me, you do not need to think of him further, you have no right to do so" Once again Kaname was sure that would piss them off but at this stage he did not care, Zero was his and he wouldn't hand him over to Kaito or anyone else for that matter.

"The only damn vampire I want dead is you, Kuran! Zero is not a vampire, not like you sick bastards! And she's not yours to begin with, you'll just use her for your damn heir!" The words that every hunter and vampire would feel to know their situation... Kaname knew them all too well, especially when Zero had ripped the same words at him...

"And if you think he's happy with you then-"

"Will you all _shut the fuck up?!"_

The snarl rang from the top of the steps, much to Kaname's fear. Sharpened amethyst eyes stared down at the scene before him, safe on the top of the steps, or at least until he decided to test his fate... Though in his arms was still the wriggling crying infant, obviously frightened by the loud yelling and the flaring tension. Zero should have just stayed in the nursery... But not when he could just end this crap once and for all.

"Kaito, go home! You shouldn't have come here, I'm not going back." Zero's words cut through whatever Kaito was about to say, even as his struggling against Kaname's restraints quickened to get to his lover. And as Amaya still cried in his arms, it only seemed to make the hunter all the more tense as he adjusted his arms to protect her little body against his chest. He wasn't going to leave until they left... He wasn't going to be passed around like a toy any longer.

No, this was all wrong.. Kaname could not allow Zero to walk down here with Amaya in his arms, it was far too dangerous to even consider. But it seemed the more his lover fought against the restraints, the more Kaname seemed to be easing them back. It would help settle Amaya without his aura clinging everywhere, though that also meant that Kaito would be free.. Of course if the pureblood truly wished it he could simply focus his energy on the younger hunter.

"Zero.. You and Amaya shouldn't be down here, you know how dangerous it is" Frowning slightly as he stepped closer to the silverette, Kaname eventually turned his back on the other two and kept his focus on his family. This way he would be able to stop anything coming at them, well he hoped.. It seemed the closer Amaya was and the more she continued to cry, the more Kaname got on edge. His parental instinct was still quite strong.

"I'll sort this out, I couldn't bare to lose you and Amaya over something as trivial as this. Will you please return?" Of course he quietened his voice down while speaking to his lover, trying to minimize the amount of words the two hunters behind him would hear, he didn't wish for them to know how affectionate he was towards the hunter quite yet.

Letting down his guard might be the last thing that Kaname needs to do... Especially as the hunter let out a soft grumble and started to step his way down the stairs. They wouldn't hurt him if they wanted to bring him back... Not even Yagari, or not at first... And with Amaya in his arms, they wouldn't dare draw out their weapons, or at least not at him.

"No, this is ending now," Zero growled to his partner as his eyes flashed to Kaito's stunned eyes. He obviously had thought that Zero would not dare refuse his suggestion of going back to the academy with him... Especially with how 'horribly' Kaname had been treating him. Peeling his lips back and exposing his sharpened fangs, he couldn't help but spit out a few harsh words.

"I didn't ask you to come back, I would have called you if I did. But fuck no, now you show up just because I'm not carrying her anymore? Because I won't be as much of a hassle? Fuck no! You left me, and now you're not getting me back. I'm staying here." A flash of red claimed Zero's eyes as he stared down at Kaito, and the hunter was seemingly getting more and more baffled by the moment... But just as he opened his mouth again to hiss out something else, the gruff voice met his ears.

"...I'm tired of this shit."

_Bang._

* * *

No one said that this will be easy for them :3

-J

Reviews answered:

Sake-chan: They are indeed getting along :3 now to make sure they get through these challenges...

ben4kevin: I'm always happy to know i'm as close to realism as possible 3 it always puts me off when fanfictions have all this strange stuff with no meaning... Thank you so much! 3

guest: Yes yes, no new baby yet! She wants to be the only child for a while!

.Cassadine: This is unfortunately without Ichiru ;-; It was just too hard to work him into the story, but then again, I haven't formed the entire plot of the third part of the trilogy. So maybe he will make an arrival! I'm not sure! ...wow I really have no clue what I'm doing xD Though Yuuki does need to let the two live their own lives...


	4. Panic

And that was when everything decided to turn to hell...

A shocked silence claimed Zero as his entire body stiffened up in pure shock, and he could have sworn that his heart had frozen in his chest... No. It hadn't hit him, it hadn't hit Amaya, not even Kaito... And as his mind slowly spun away at the owner of the blood scent, and his eyes snapped back, he was met with the sight of the crumpled body of his lover, struggling against the ground to get up, blood pumping from his back and chest...

Maybe it wouldn't come as quite of a shock that the hunter had snapped by that sight alone, and from the fact that Yagari was holding the smoking gun.

Enraged eyes snapped back to the two hunters, his fangs bared as all his instincts kicked in. They had tried to kill his Kaname... They were going to pay. Hissing out his fury at the two, he didn't hesitate as he secured Amaya tight against his chest before running forward, bashing his shoulder into Kaito's chest. "Get out! Get the fuck out of here!" he hissed at his former lover, even as Kaito was knocked onto his backside from the force of the hit.

Even Yagari seemed to be stunned as his gun lowered and he did not move, his icy eye widening slightly. "Did I fucking stutter?!" Zero hissed at him next just as Kaito started to try staggering to his feet. But no, he wasn't getting away that easily... Not as he took the extra step forward and stomped his foot onto Kaito's stomach, refusing to let him get up just yet. Not when his eyes stared down at the gun in his belt... An eye for an eye.

And just to make sure that Yagari wasn't going to get any ideas...

His hand whipped down and yanked the gun free just as he heard Yagari's steps starting to rush closer to aid his former student. A single shot rushed free from the bullet, and he didn't care to look back as he heard Yagari gasp in pain from the bullet that had sank deep into his thigh. This was his own revenge... Turning the gun down at Kaito, he only needed to point it down at his upper shoulder before he decided to fire.

And fire.

And fire again.

Then give a bullet to Yagari just when he had started to recover himself... then fire at Kaito again.

Pure pain surged through the hunter as he was continuously shot by the one he thought had loved him, how much had Kaname brainwashed him to even go this far? Gasping out his pain and trying to dig the bullet from his shoulder, Kaito glanced over at his master who had been shot also. Maybe it wasn't the wisest thing for the old man to do, then again they would have thought Zero would be happy to be set free.

Managing to catch a glimpse of the small infant in Zeros arms, Kaito began to reach up slowly as if to touch her, ignoring the bullets in his shoulder. Of course as soon as the hunter realized what was happening, Kaito received yet another kick into the stomach, causing him to gasp out in pain. He wasn't a blood sucker after all, he couldn't cope with that much pain.

"Z-zero.. Please! I only want to protect you, to help you!" Reaching over instead to grab hold of Yagari, Kaito looked into his masters cold eye and sighed. They needed to get out of here and soon, if Zero kept up this assault then they wouldn't live much longer, especially if he continued to shoot at them.

Meanwhile Kaname had still been splayed out on the floor, his battle with standing up had been lost which left him laying in a pool of his own blood. He knew that he would not die, not from a wound like this. Purebloods were extremely hard to kill after all, even if major damage had been done to their bodies. It might just take him a while to recover right now, especially as he found his loss still hadn't slowed down.

Thankfully for the two, after the sixth bullet, Zero soon ran empty. With a growl, the gun was tossed to the side as his eyes raked down on Kaito. He still didn't get it... After everything that Kaito had done to him, abandoned him for the vampire that he now loved, he still believed that Zero would still love him... How foolish could he be. A growl rumbled in his throat as he stood himself up, still keeping his foot on Kaito's stomach.

"No. You're going to get the fuck out of here. And you will never come back. I want Kaname to be with me, and I don't need you protecting me any longer... Now get out." With a hard kick into his stomach as a reason to get out of Zero's sight, Zero finally allowed himself to step back, holding his precious untouched daughter against his chest. Of course were were blood spots onto her tiny body... But none of the blood was her own.

Yagari was already starting to grumble his way out the door, barely slowing at all for Kaito to catch up with him... Then again with how he was limping, it may not be such a hard task. But it was with cold eyes that the hunter stared down at both of them, splashed with their own blood, as he waited for them to disappear from his sight... He needed to get to Kaname, but not until they leave.

It was quite a slow task, both hunters had been so injured that any movement caused a wince or a hiss. But eventually they had made it out through the door, lucky enough to see a car waiting for them. Kyoshiro seemed to be good for at least something, though the reason behind such a gesture was simple; Get out of Kaname's house, quickly.

And as that car slowly started to pull away, soft pants could be heard from the floor. Kaname had still been struggling with this wound, it had been a lot larger than he would have thought but given it was with a shotgun then that would be bound to happen. He could only hope that the bleeding would stop at this point, he was getting far weaker than a pureblood ever should be and it put him on edge.

But as each breath became harsher and harsher, as if trying to suck in deep breaths but being unable to, Kaname quickly realised that his lung had indeed been punctured along with several other main arteries. The main thing was that his heart was still intact, it would allow him to live on.

Glancing up with a lot of effort towards his lover, Kaname panted out a few short words. "P-put.. Amaya.. 'n bed.."

He had wanted to see them on their knees begging for their life... But instead they were dragging their heels on the way out, with them leaving their disgusting blood on the carpet... That was going to take months to get out, but right now he had bigger worries. Once the two were out the door, the hunter did not hesitate as he spun around, dashing his way to his fallen lover...

Though he almost forgot that Amaya was still crying in his arms until Kaname managed to cough up the words, along with a little blood, to put her to bed. A paleness crossed his face as his sanity started to sink back. Amaya... He had been holding her the entire time... When he could have killed them. Swallowing a little hard, the hunter knew that it wasn't good to run back upstairs and leave Kaname here...

"N-no, the swing..." Zero stammered as he turned and rushed his way into the living room, trying his best to rub his daughter's back in an attempt to calm her, though knew it was going to be in vain... It took a mere moment until he put his daughter into her swing, and instead rushed back to his lover's side. "Here, just... lay down, I'll put pressure on your back. If I can slow the bleeding, I'll call the doctor... B-but we need the bullets out or whatever's left."

The bullets being trapped in his body would be a reason as to why nothing was healing within him, but being a shotgun it would mean that there could be shrapnel in multiple places, not to mention the wound also came out to his chest. On normal occasions a wound from a shot gun may not be as bad but at the close range in which he was hit made things all the more difficult.

Nodding weakly at his lovers command, Kaname fully lowered himself to the floor only to wince at the pressure on his wounds the floor inflicted. He had no one to blame but himself for this, if he had been paying attention then this would not have happened, his control as a pureblood had slipped along with his defences.

Attempting to reach for his phone, Kaname painfully slipped his hand inside of his pocket and produced the small black device. Zero could call the doctor from here, at least that way he would answer immediately having it come from the purebloods number. But as he tried to pass the phone over to his lover, Kaname couldn't help but attempt to pull in a few large breaths of air.

It took precious time for Kaname to take out his phone, and the way that Zero's heart was now racing in his chest, he knew that it was only a matter of time before things would get worse... Kaname may or may not have had his heart hit, something that drove dark fear into his body more than he cared to admit. He couldn't leave Zero... It wasn't his time yet.

"Just stay still, keep taking breaths. Just make sure you know that this is nowhere close to labor pains," Zero tried to encourage his lover, trying to add a joke if possible... He needed to keep Kaname conscious, even with how much he was losing the blood. There was no way he would be able to keep him alive if he couldn't stay awake...

Pressing down harder with one hand against his lover's back and trying to keep the blood from spilling out, he soon reached out and picked up the bloody phone from Kaname's hand. It took mere moments until the hunter found the number and called, trying to keep himself calm. It would do no good if he panicked... Kaname wouldn't get any better if he did.

Staying conscious was easier said than done, the blood that continued to seep from his wounds threatened to push to pureblood into a sleep he was willing to take right now, to just not worry about the pain. He didn't wish to die though, but he was sure that even if he slept he would be fine, purebloods were quite strong.. Zero though would not know the full potential of his mates body.

Wheezing out a small but light laugh, Kaname dropped his hand to rest on his lovers lap, trying to let him know that everything would be alright and that he shouldn't worry. Silence followed as Zero began to ring through to the doctor, the only noise being Kanames shallow breaths. It seemed to be getting harder and harder to pull in each breath though, something that he did not wish to think about.

Seconds had passed and the phone on the other end had picked up, an energetic male answering the phone with eagerness. "Lord Kaname, I was not expecting a call from you. Is everything alright or has Lady Amayas temperature worsened?"

At least the doctor was still formal in this situation... Hissing softly under his breath as he heard the doctor's voice, he couldn't help but quickly snap out, "Doc, Kaname's been shot. Yagari fucking shot him and he's bleeding and I don't know what's going to happen. Get the fuck over here before something happens!" It was like Zero being in labor all over again... Swearing and fear.

Though then again, Zero wasn't bleeding out like Kaname was. He wasn't watching every drop of lifes blood drop from his body... Though as he felt Kaname move his hand to rest onto his lap, he couldn't help but sigh. He pushed his shoulder against the phone to keep it against his cheek and lips before moving his hand down and grasping onto his, giving it a squeeze.

"...Just get over here, I don't know how much longer I can keep him awake," Zero tried to end it in a bit more of a civil matter. After all, he didn't have the authority to the vampires... Even to help their leader. He was just a damn vampire hunter after all... Slowly Zero pressed his other hand harder against Kaname's back, but tried not to pay attention to the warmth of his blood slipping through his fingers.

Luckily enough for Zero this doctor had grown quite fond of the silverette, listening to every word he said carefully. He was his lords mate after all, his blood rank no longer mattered in this instance. "Of course, keep applying pressure to the wound and continue to keep him conscious. Do not allow him to fall asleep under any circumstances"

That would be the worst thing that could happen for them, he may not wake back up after all.. Hanging up the phone, the male immediately left for the Kuran estate, ignoring all of his previous plans. Meanwhile Kaname had continued to keep quiet, his breathing growing quite harsh. If this was a punctured lung then the doctor would want to get here quickly, it would make his healing far easier without his body focusing on breathing.

But it seemed as though the tiredness was winning over him as the blood continued to pool beneath him and between Zeros fingers, the purebloods eyes drooping every few minutes that trickled by. At least he would be protected if he were to fall asleep, Zero would do everything in his power to protect him after all.

Zero would do everything he possibly could to protect Kaname... Even if that meant putting himself at risk. Grunting softly as he saw his eyes starting to droop down, the hunter couldn't help but mutter a soft apology ahead of time until he reached up and grabbed Kaname's shoulder, quickly pulling him over and rolling him onto his back.

That enough would be waking up Kaname... To feel the pain of the bullets again and the pressure, but Kaname couldn't go to sleep now. "Kaname, stay awake, stay with me," Zero growled to him, though his eyes glistened with worry. "You're not fucking falling asleep," he growled again, pressing his hand against the worst of the bleeding in his chest and pressing down.

But his own hands were trembling as the scent of his lover's blood reeked into the air, something that made him quiver... It had been a while since he had drank... But he couldn't think of that now, not when he needed to make sure his lover survived this... Pressing down harder, he eventually glanced back to Kaname, hoping that at least he was doing something.

A loud gasp escaped his lips as he had been turned, the pain racking it's way through his body fiercely. It was enough to make him hiss and open his eyes just as wide as what they had been before, something Zero would appreciate, though it was something Kaname detested. He didn't wish to be awake for this, not when sleep would help him recover.

"I cant.. Just let me.. Rest.. Just a little while.." Of course that was cut short when Zero pressed his hand down onto the large wound, earning another jolt and hiss from the male. He didn't show his hurt often and it would be another indication of how much he truly loved the hunter. How many times in the past could Zero say he saw such emotion upon the purebloods face.

The doctor would not be far now, five minutes at the most. Zero would just have to keep the pureblood awake for that long before he was tended to.. Though even the doctor could only do so much, fix the punctured lung, remove the bullets and perhaps stitch some of the skin, the rest would be up to Kanames powers. That was only when the hunters poison wore off, something that may take some time.

Five minutes was still a lot of time... And as the hunter couldn't help but press down harder onto his chest and let a growl escape, he glared back into Kaname's dim eyes. "You're not fucking resting until I say so," Zero grunted at his partner as he gave a harder push down against his chest, intending to keep him awake through pain if Zero really needed to... He wasn't going to let Kaname die.

"I gotta get the bullet out... It'll stop the poison," Zero grunted to himself, though knew with a heavy heart that there was much more than a single bullet inside Kaname... There could be hundreds of shreds inside him, and he wouldn't know until the doctor managed to get an x-ray to see just where they had to take them out. Hopefully they could put Kaname under for that...

Gritting his teeth together as more blood flowed between his fingers, the hunter finally forced his hand free and moved it away from the wound. It wasn't working at all... "I'm going to see if I can use your shirt as some bandages," Zero muttered, and didn't give Kaname much time before he quickly started to shed off the bloody and ragged shirt. If anything, he could use them to mop up the blood... It looked like a mass murder was taking place right in the living room with all the blood.

It would take a powerful type of sedative to put a pureblood under, normal stuff simply wouldn't work under these circumstances. The doctor though would be prepared for such a thing, especially now that his main customer was the king of all vampires. Though it would definitely make the male struggle with the amount of pure blood spilt around the room, it was why Amaya continued to cry after all.

Kaname couldn't help but give a short cry of pain as Zero took the shirt from around him, the movement of it making the pain flair once again. It just hurt far too much, the hunters poison like burning bits of acid inside his flesh. "Im sorry.. I couldn't.. Protect you, Zero"

He had failed in that aspect, Zero should not have seen any of this transpire, especially the scene that was taking place now. For a pureblood to fall into this state was a rare thing, but Kaname only cared about how this was effecting his lover. They had only just started their true relationship after all, would such stress on them work against this blossoming love?

"Shut up, don't say that!" Zero snapped at the pureblood as soon as the words left his lips. But they sounded all too close to Kaname saying that he was giving up... This was it, that it was all over... And the thought alone made Zero's hands tremble. He couldn't lose Kaname so quickly, not when they had accepted their love for each other, not when they had a baby to look after...

Amaya's own cries were echoing in his ears as his heart choked him. What if this was it, that Kaname was going to die... Leaving him and Amaya alone. Would he have to go back to Kaito and Yagari? He wouldn't let them touch his little girl... Even if that meant having to let Kaien take care of her instead of him... He wouldn't be safe from those two, but he would make sure Amaya would be.

But he tried to shake those thoughts from his head as fast as he could. Kaname was going to make it, he had to... Tying the shirt tight around his waist was the first step in trying to stop the bleeding, trying to cover up the wound as much as he possibly could. It would stop the bleeding long enough for the doctor to get here... So he hoped. "Just keep looking at me, I'm not letting you leave me."

He didn't know whether to roll his eyes or chuckle, Zero had thought this was the end of him. It did warm his heart though, seeing the fear in his lovers eyes when he thought he had lost the pureblood forever. In the end Kaname settled for laughing softly, though that soon turning into a light cough as a few trickles of blood left his lips.

"I wont. I'm more durable than you give me credit for" Panting softly through each word, Kaname looked up into the teary amethyst eyes with nothing but love. He didn't know what he had done to deserve such a man but he was grateful regardless. Zero would be his forever and he would not let anyone jeopardize that, he would put his life on the line much like he had today.

Though before Kaname could say anymore, a quick tap was heard on the door. It seemed the doctor had finally arrived and after smelling the amount of blood in the air he had allowed himself into the house without seeking permission. It wasn't long before he managed to rush over, his bag placed down next to the pureblood as he looked down with shocked eyes.

"Kaname-sama!"

"Fuck you..." Zero grumbled down at the pureblood at his attempt to soothe the hunter, and he quickly tightened the shirt around Kaname's chest as if to prove that he shouldn't be talking at all... But as soon as that tap was against the door and the doctor rushed his way in, he couldn't help but let out a breath of relief from his lips. Finally they were going to get some help...

Though judging by the doctor's own horror as he saw his leader on the ground, bleeding out, it wasn't exactly a good sign. "Don't just stand there, help him!" Zero snapped instantly as he glared back at the doctor, though there was a tone of fear in his eyes... Kaname was bleeding much more than for his own good, to the point that Zero's hands were soaked in his blood and that it soaked into the carpet.

Even Amaya was still wailing, obviously frightened by what had happened... Things were rushing far too fast for Zero to get a hold of, to know what to do. His baby was upset, but his mate could be dying... But the doctor was here... What was he supposed to do. He couldn't just leave Kaname, should he give him blood? But then again, he might not be able to give enough to support him yet have Zero be safe as well...

Snapping out of his shock and quickly rummaging through his bags, the doctor began to take lout the necessary tools he would need. "What happened? I presume a hunter has been here by the scent" He didn't mean offence to Zero of course, but what other weapon could wound a pureblood to such an extent? There would be no other way around it. So for now he managed to take pout the tools to extract the bullet fragments, as well as the stitches and other items needed.

"Tend to Lady Amaya, i will be fine here. If you take her away from this blood then she should settle, if not give her these and then return" Handing over a small pill which worked as panadol for the infant, the doctor looked back at his leader. That medicine had a mild sedative in it, though it was completely safe to use on the child, he wouldn't give his leaders baby something he wasn't sure on after all.

Once that had been done he quickly undid the tie from around the purebloods waist, trying to be too shocked with the amount of blood that had been spilt. If it were anyone else they would be dead by now, Kaname was extremely lucky with his blood line.

And so the next several minutes passed by the doctor cleaning out as much blood as possible while picking out the fragments, trying his hardest to minimalize the pain given.

There was hesitation in the hunter as the doctor told him to go tend to Amaya instead... Kaname was in so much pain, shouldn't he be here to help him through it? Hesitating greatly as he looked down at Kaname, he finally willed his body to move and stood back up onto his feet. "It was Yagari's shotgun..." he grunted, hoping that it would at least help... If he knew about just how much shrapnel would be inside Kaname, then hopefully it would assist him.

Giving a long look back at Kaname, he finally forced himself to wipe the blood onto his shirt, trying his best to wipe his hands clean before he touched Amaya. But she may just have to be a little bloody as the hunter picked her up delicately from her swing, holding her a little tightly. The hunter couldn't help but bury his head into her pink blanket wrapped around her, breathing in her soft scent as if to try to calm him, that she was alright...

He could have easily lost her. Actually, they could all have been dead. Trying not to let the thought sink too deep into his mind, the hunter rubbed her back softly as he stepped away from the room in a rushed pace, trying not to focus on the deep scent of blood... He just needed to clear his head for a second, just a second... To let things slow down, to stop turning into overdrive.

At least Zero could do such a thing, Kaname had no choice but to endure the pain that was racking through his body as the doctor began his work. Though it was different this time, it was no longer just he and Zero, this person tending to him could not see weakness upon his face, it was his job as a pureblood to show no emotion at all. It was why he laid perfectly still, willing his body to stay instead of cringe or yelp.

After fifteen painstakingly long minutes, the doctor had been sure he had gotten everything from his body. It wouldn't mean an immediate heal of course, hunters poison staid in a vampires system for days at a time. But at least now he could start to heal and for his sake heal the main arteries which had bee blown to pieces the second the bullet flew into his body.

Another five minutes and the punctured lung had been repaired, though it would still take a while for Kaname to breath right again, overnight should do the trick with his blood helping. "Lord Kaname, I- I think i have done everything i can for you right now. You will need bed rest until you are healthy and a lot of blood. I will send over blood bags from the local hospital."

Zero had only managed to stay away for ten minutes until he was back by Kaname's side, with Amaya instead being in her crib. He had given her the medicine, knowing that it would be nearly impossible to calm her down otherwise... From there the hunter had taken a hold of Kaname's hand as he sat on the other side of him, letting him silently take out his pain on Zero's hand without much obvious motion.

It was the least he could do... Even when he knew he could bring up the fact that Kaname hadn't been with him through the entirety of labor, he knew that this was not the time. Kaname needed to survive through this... Then he would grumble about it after. Though the hunter did have to look away every now and then when the doctor would be digging around for a bullet... The anesthetic that the doctor gave Kaname must not have been as strong as he had hoped.

"I'll give him blood, too." Zero murmured after the doctor had spoke, looking down at his partner as he gave the back of his hand a soft stroke with his thumb. He just wanted to take Kaname in his arms and grab him, never letting him go until he was healed from this, that nothing bad would ever happen to him again... Because no matter how he looked at it, Zero knew it was his fault. He had distracted Kaname... It had been the perfect opportunity for Yagari to attack.

Kaname would never let Zero take the blame for this, it was he who should have known better after all. He had been alive long enough to know the dangers of letting his guard down, especially around hunters who would be more than happy to let him die. But it was all over now, no matter how they looked at it they had passed on from that stage and had to focus upon the healing aspect.

The doctor though quickly looked up at his leaders silver haired mate with a little uncertainty. "I will leave the medication for you, as well as instructions on how much to administer. But.. We need to get him into fresh clothes and into bed. I am.. Not permitted to touch him in such matters apart from medical reasons in which i have just done. Do you feel strong enough to take him?"

It was a hard question to ask, not knowing if he had the right to ask the purebloods mate something like that. But he had no choice, he simply could not leave Kaname down on the ground like this. "If you take him, i will write down everything he needs and the instructions and take my leave. His body will do the rest"

Zero did not even need to look up at the doctor as his gaze remakes fixed on Kanames face, stroking his hand softly... He would make sure the Kaname got through this. No matter what. "I'll take care of him," was all he murmured as he slid himself closer to Kanames side. They needed to get him cleaned off and soon... As long as they didn't aggravate the delicate stitching of course.

He may have to wash off Kaname himself with a rag or a sponge, something to make sure that the stitching did not get touched. It would take time for him to recover from losing all of this blood... Then again the hunter would be more than willing to give him a little bit of his own.

"And you're going to do what I say, when I say it, Kuran..." Zero murmured strangely affectionately, but with enough warning in his voice for Kaname to know not to mess with him. "The first thing is that you're going straight to bed after I get you cleaned up." It seemed like Zero was going to be taking care of two helpless babies now...

"Yes ma'am, whatever you say.." Squeezing his lovers hand back gently as an indicator that he knew what he had to do, Kaname moved himself a little closer to his mates warmth, though wincing slightly with the small movement. Of course they both knew he would be difficult about this, trying to get out of bed when he clearly shouldn't and then feeding his lover blood when he thought he needed to. Not to mention tending to Amaya..

It was something Zero would no doubt know he would need to deal with, but at least right now Kaname was willing to do anything his lover asked of him, starting with a thorough cleaning. The doctor at this stage had sat up and rummaged through his bag, pulling out several pill bottles and liquid. Kaname would need a lot of pain medication to even affect him at this stage.

"The blood will arrive either late tonight or early tomorrow morning, i am not sure when the courier will leave. Please call me if anything is wrong, even if you have a bad feeling. We cant chance an infection with the wound." Jotting down several rather long notes and placing the paper on the night stand, the doctor dipped his head at the two and left, hoping Zero would be fine with taking care of the injured pureblood.

Zero forced his eyes narrowing to be playful rather than glaring at him like he had wanted to... Kaname already knew how much Zero despised being called a female, especially since... well, right now, he was one physically. But he refused to think of such a thing, especially when all he wanted was to get back to normal... After he finished breastfeeding Amaya, though. He wouldn't sacrifice her health just for him to get what he wanted.

And he wouldn't sacrifice Kaname for thinking about this any longer as he let his hand softly stroke the dark hair out of his face, wanting nothing more than to kiss him and tell him everything was going to be alright... But not in front of the doctor. Though he soon listened to the doctor as he gave him the instructions he would need, jotting them down on the notes, placed them down beside him and eventually left.

Only then did he let himself lean down and softly kiss Kaname's forehead, trying to ignore the smears of blood his fingers had left on his head. "I'll take you back up to our room in a bit, just rest for now," Zero softly murmured as he looked down into Kaname's painfully dull eyes, trying to keep his emotions from spilling into his own gaze, but his heart and stomach still clenched as he saw the paleness of his skin, the blood that pooled on the ground...

It would have been the first time Zero had ever seen Kaname in such a state after all, in fact it was a rarity altogether. But even as his dull ruby eyes glanced up at his lover with a little tiredness, he forced himself to smile as if everything was fine. Zero didn't need to worry for him, Kaname was just happy that the hunter looked so concerned with his health, ensuring that he truly did love the pureblood.

"Can I sleep?" It would be the one thing he had looked forward to ever since he had fallen to the floor in the pool of his own blood. He had lost a lot of his own life source and the incredible urge to close his eyes and replenish what was lost had been quite a large one. Then again what more could he do? He didn't particularly want to take from Zero in his state, he was waiting to have the first bite after Amaya be something special.

What says love like blood taking at the same time?

Resting his head to the side a little and closing his eyes as he waited for an answer, Kaname couldn't help but shiver at the coldness that ran through him. The little blood he had left wasn't helping his warming situation and the crimson liquid that had spilt beneath him had started to go rather cold.

It would have been the first time Zero had ever seen Kaname in such a state after all, in fact it was a rarity altogether. But even as his dull ruby eyes glanced up at his lover with a little tiredness, he forced himself to smile as if everything was fine. Zero didn't need to worry for him, Kaname was just happy that the hunter looked so concerned with his health, ensuring that he truly did love the pureblood.

But Kaname may just have to take from Zero anyway if those blood packets didn't come in soon... He needed blood now more than ever, and since the doctor didn't have any packets on hand, it seemed like Zero was the only one he could take from... Obviously he couldn't take from Amaya. Even a few drops of her precious blood being lost could be dangerous to her tiny body...

"After I get you in bed and clean you off... I can't put you in the tub, I'll have to use a rag so the bed might get a little gross." Of course Zero already knew that he would clean the sheets as soon as Kaname was able to leave the bed long enough for them to be replaced... He didn't want Kaname to even deal with having to rest in a filthy bed when he needed to sleep more than ever.

"I'm going to help you up, then I'll carry you... Okay?" This might be something that could be difficult... Zero had not done heavy lifting ever since he found out about his pregnancy. He had obviously lost some muscle mass... But would the hunter and vampire blood be able to make up for that? It was going to have to because Zero and Kaname had no other choice at this moment.

Not to mention the pureblood had a huge chunk taken from him, that would help in the weight area. But then again, Kaname still didn't like the idea of his lover doing that kind of work, especially so soon after giving birth to their little girl. It was why he slowly started to move himself, trying to hide the pain from his lover as he began to raise his body bit by bit.

"Don't, I can manage.. You go and tend to Amaya" Though deep down he knew that Zero wouldn't allow him to do something like this, he still needed to try.. "Don't worry, I have been through worse" In his original life he had almost been beaten to death by humans, something he really didn't want to think of right now.

Amaya of course would be asleep by this point, something else that would probably weigh in on Zeros sternness for his lover. He definitely was a worry, all of this mothering seemed to be working in his favor at this moment.

The glare that was all too real sent Kaname's way was enough of an explanation that he wasn't going to take that lightly... "Fuck that, I'm helping," Zero grunted the moment that Kaname had started to help himself up, and the hunter did not hesitate to start pulling him up. He tried to be slow and gentle... But seeing the blood drip down from Kaname's still bleeding wound was enough to spike into his already aching heart.

And so the hunter slowly wound his arm around Kaname's shoulder, slowly helping him up to his feet and ignoring the dripping blood... Though as he looked back at Kaname, he couldn't help but frown. How was he going to carry him when he was in this bad of shape...? He almost wanted to ask Kaname to do his stupid teleporting thing... But then again, that would take energy Kaname obviously didn't have.

"Here, put your arms around my shoulders... I'll boost you up and I won't drop you." At least that was what Zero was desperately hoping at this moment... The last thing he wanted was to drop Kaname. But if he could carry Zero around while he was pregnant with Amaya, then he should be able to carry Kaname after losing his spleen or whatever had been shot out... He wasn't quite in the mood to guess.

Of course the pureblood was a little reluctant, he didn't want to put Zero under this amount of strain. Then again it didn't seem as though he had a choice in the matter right now. So it was with even more reluctance that he placed his arms around his lovers shoulders, leaning himself into the warm body as much as he could. He just wanted to go to sleep after all.. Even the couch would do him.

"If you don't feel strong enough.. Lick the blood that has spilt from me, or bite.. I don't mind" It would probably be a little disturbing for the silverette to do that but then again he would get the strength needed to lift the pureblood up the stairs and Kaname was sure that if he decided to bite him a little bit of blood wouldn't kill him, in fact a lot more blood probably wouldn't kill him.

"Thank you for this. You needn't exert yourself for me though" Zero still looked a little uncertain after all, Kaname merely presumed it would have been for the helping him part. It wasn't half obvious the elder male wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind right now, then again it was easier for him to let his fears out.

Like hell was Zero going to take the rest of his blood... And so as the pureblood wound his arms around his shoulders, all he did was give off a soft grunt before he shifted his arms down, tucking one against his knees and the other to Kaname's shoulder, far enough away from the wound to prevent too much pressure to press against it.

"Okay, one... two... three," the hunter counted before he forced every muscle in his body to force the pureblood into his arm. Though at least it was enough to pull Kaname up... though a bit faster than he had wished. Grunting softly with the effort as he pulled Kaname into his arms, he couldn't help but think that it wasn't as hard as he thought... But that was probably because he wasn't moving.

Trying not to let his discomfort show as he adjusted his arms around Kaname, he forced himself to lean down and give Kaname a soft kiss on the forehead before starting to take the less than steady first steps. It took some getting use to... But step by step, he managed to carry the wounded pureblood to the stairs, then take the steps bit by bit... Damn it, this was a work out. But he still climbed each step, even as he could feel his muscles twitching from the strain.

He needed to work out more...

This was quite the vulnerable position Kaname was in, he had never been carried this way before.. It vaguely reminded him of a wife being carried to the bedroom by her newly wed husband. Not that he would voice that, Zero didn't need that kind of idea in his head right now, especially when he may just take advantage of that when he had his 'parts' back.

Curling himself closer to the warmth of his lovers body, Kaname let out a low sigh and willed himself to ignore the pain that was pulsing through his body. At least he had enough practice in his life for ignoring pain, admittedly most of that pain had been emotionally, something Zero had managed to fix ever since they had began their lives together. Yet another thing Kaname needed to thank him for.

And as the pair managed to get up the stairs, Kaname had almost fallen asleep. Just the fact at knowing that he was being looked after by the one he loved allowed him to relax completely into the others form. Of course that defenselessness had almost gotten him killed earlier, he knew at least now he was in no immediate danger. It was why he let a few quiet words slip from his lips "Zero.. I love you"

Right now Zero was wishing that he weighed as much as a petite bride being carried to the bedroom... And that at the end he would be able to pull his mate into bed and make passionate love all night. Unfortunately, neither of those were true, and Zero was heaving a rather heavy and bleeding Kaname up the stairs... It felt like an eternity by the time that Zero managed to reach the last step.

Panting softly as he managed to climb the final step and start making his way over to their bedroom, he was surprised to hear the soft words slipping from his partner's lips... That Kaname loved him. "...You better love me after hauling your ass up the stairs," Zero chuckled a little gruffly, trying to catch his breath for a moment before starting to make his way to the bedroom.

They both needed to rest this off. Maybe he could take Amaya into the room and they could rest together... Though Zero would not dare sleep, not when Kaname was this weak. He had never seen him this lifeless... And as the weary hunter slowly laid his partner into bed, on top of the blankets so he could still clean him off, he couldn't help but wince at the sight of all that blood...

"You can sleep after I clean you up... I don't want you to be covered in blood."

"Mkay.." At this point it was all that Kaname could muster up to say, his energy had quickly diminished when he had tried to sit himself up earlier and he had now been quite thankful the hunter hadn't let him walk up the stairs by himself. It seemed Zero was quite good at taking care of weaker beings, though it was no surprise considering how he was raised with Ichiru.

Laying himself perfectly still so that Zero would be able to do as he pleased to clean off the pureblood, Kaname smiled a little. Soon he would get the rest he needed, not having to worry about Zero slapping him awake he finally allowed his eyes to close. Not to mention how sleep would help his body recover from the hunters poison, it wouldn't need to focus on many other senses.

And as his shirt and trousers had been peeled away carefully, Kaname allowed himself to glance down at his injured body. It was quite gruesome to say the least, no wonder aristocrats were killed quite easily by Yagari. But at least this was his body harmed and not Zeros, if it had been the hunter's at all Toga would not have lived a moment longer.

If Toga had aimed at Zero, who was standing mere feet away from Kaname, there may not be much left of Zero to scrape off of the floor... Trying to keep those thoughts as far away as possible, the hunter carefully began to peel away the clothing, trying not to grimace at the large wound... He would need to roll Kaname onto his back to get the rest, but for now, this would have to work.

Leaving Kaname in his underwear for at least a little bit of warmth, the hunter rushed his way into the bathroom, retrieving a basin and some warm water. Kaname had use to do this for when Zero would be running a fever, something that had happened often before and after the birth... To get cold water and damp the rag, resting it onto Zero to help cool him down. He only wished this was the same situation instead of now.

With soft, gentle movements, the hunter dabbed the rag into the warm water and began to wipe away the drying blood, being careful not to rub too hard and possibly pull Kaname out of his much needed sleep. He didn't say a word, knowing that he wouldn't let Kaname wake up just because he was being chatty... Sitting himself onto the bed beside the wounded pureblood, Zero continued to carefully wipe away every trace of the horrible wound except for the long stitching in his stomach.

Silence stretched over them as the hunter dabbed away at the wound, doing his best to make his lover comfortable. But as the hunter continued, the pureblood beneath him was already beginning to doze away, leaving Zero to tend to him as he fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

:o Looks like someone got a boo boo...

-J

Reviews answered:

ShadowsofPenandPaper: ...He does indeed have the *cough* still, not the danglies. 3 and he will probably suffer the same as all women do until the danglies come back... It will be fun for vampires at least :3

ben4kevin: Yagari was naughty :3

wintersubaki: this story is back for more! 3


	5. Clinging

"...Wake up..."

Shallow breath and the soft rising and falling of his chest was the only sign that the pureblood beside him was alive at all. The pure paleness of his skin, rivaling bone white, was frightening enough... But added with the feverish heat that billowed off of his skin, it was a complete nightmare. It was astounding that so much could have gone wrong in just so little of time... And all because of a little mistake, a little miscalculation.

Two weeks had passed since Kaname had been shot by Yagari. Two weeks too long for Kaname to try to recover... After three days of no improvement, of Kaname still being completely weak and unable to do anything for himself such as even getting out of bed, he had taken a sudden plunge to the worst. Zero had awakened to his partner's body shivering violently, exceeding in fever, and his skin bleached. It had taken half an hour of constant prodding and movement to awaken the pureblood, and by that time, the doctor had arrived...

Only to discover that not all of the bullet had managed to be removed.

Poison had still been running through Kaname's veins, and even as his strong body had fought hard against it, exhaustion had eventually taken over him. It had let the poison completely take over, leaving the pureblood crippled and fighting for his life. And even if it seemed impossible, the pureblood had been going downhill ever since... Bit by bit, moment by moment, more life was being taken away from his partner.

Zero pressed his forehead into Kaname's neck, feeling his own body sweating from Kaname's thick heat. It had been days since Kaname had awoken again... They had tried putting drips on him to give him blood and liquid, and that seemed to be the only thing keeping the pureblood alive. But now the doctor feared that it wasn't just the sickness harming the pureblood any longer... They feared that Kaname's own body was taking large measures against being harmed.

Kaname could be going to sleep. Not just a nap. More like hundreds of years of sleep to allow his body to fight the poison...

It was rare that a pureblood would ever be forced into such a state. It took harsh wounds against a pureblood, being stripped of nearly all of their life, to do such a thing. But it was possible... And as the hunter tightened his arms around Kaname's shoulders, fighting back the pain that wracked into his body, he couldn't help but think that this... could be the end. Kaname might not die, but he will leave him. He won't awaken again, not until Zero had long died. Not until their daughter had moved on with her own life... What if Zero was about to lose Kaname forever.

"...Wake up... Because I'll be here..."

* * *

It was as though he was in a bottomless pit, his body was numb and unable to move. Kaname knew this feeling all too well, though this time around he did not induce this. Every day he could feel himself dropping further and further away from himself. It was to the point that he knew this was coming but didn't choose to tell his lover anything.. If he knew it would upset him even more than he already had been.

That was the hardest part of it all, not the pain and suffering he was feeling for himself but the look of pure anguish upon the silverettes face was almost too much to bare. Who was he to make things worse? This would only be temporary after all, Kaname would not die from this and he refused to be lost for too long a time. Zero and Amaya needed him, now so more than ever.

His body was fighting as hard as it could, pushing away each ounce of poison that would have easily killed a lesser being. In fact it may have killed a pureblood if it were anyone but Kaname. His blood was the strongest, he had been living for thousands of years after all, something that was bound to put him above all others.

But as the time trickled by, Kaname began to feel soft pinches across his skin. It could have been minutes or even days since he had last been awake, in fact it could have been years. The last time he had put himself into a slumber time had barely seemed to have passed at all, it only coupled his worries for how long he had left the hunter by himself...

But regardless of those poisonous thoughts, Kaname willed himself to wake. His body of course tried to do otherwise, even as the male managed to twitch a finger or two. This struggle went on internally for quite some time, eighteen hours in fact. Physical will against mental.. In the end though, it seemed as though Kanames wishes were granted, his eyes slowly opening up.

It was dark in this room, though that didn't mean anything.. Kaname had always made sure the light was blocked from view, his sight sensitive to the daylight. Managing to steal a glance towards the curtain without moving anything but his eyes, Kaname seen tiny glimpses of sun.. So it was in the middle of the night. Amaya would still be asleep.

It wasn't long after that that his feeling began to come back, slowly and painfully.. He ached everywhere, not to mention the searing pain rushing through his stomach.. And he was so hot.. Like Zero had left the heater on for days on end without bothering to think of how uncomfortable he might just be.

The thought of Zero was enough to pull him out of his troubling thoughts, his eyes immediately snapping down at the weight he felt upon his chest. He was there.. Waiting for him to wake up. That thought managed to put a small smile across his face, knowing that he would also be there for Kaname no matter what.

Though Zero wasn't quite fully there at the moment... Not even as the pureblood had struggled hard against the sickness, against the illness that had struck him and tried to pull him into death... Not as he twitched back to life, pulling himself out of the sleep that threatened to consume him. No, the mate that had been waiting by his side, begging for him to awaken, was... well, asleep.

Wetness still stained Kaname's neck and the shoulder of his shirt as Zero's head remained buried into the nape of his neck, constant wetness starting to slide down his already stained cheeks. It had already been hours since he had been resulting to pleading with Kaname to just wake up... His body was lightly quivering beside the pureblood's, already wracked with pain with knowing that his lover could be gone forever.

Why did everything he love have to be taken away from him... Was Amaya next?

Pain was contorting his face even though what should be restful sleep. He had been with Kaname morning and night, whether the sun was up or not. He had constantly been retrieving food for the pureblood, blood as well, and had even begged Kaname to take from him... But the doctor had unfortunately warned Kaname against it. With how sick Kaname was becoming, it would be easy for the infection to carry onto Zero in a single bite.

Kaname may be strong enough to beat it, but a Level D, even with hunter blood, stood no chance at something that could possibly kill purebloods. It left Kaname having to refuse the hunter's wishes each and every time, visibly breaking the hunter with every refusal. But maybe now there would be hope... If Zero would just wake up to see it. Instead his arms and legs were locked around Kaname's, probably trapping the heat, and pushing his head into Kaname's neck, as if he wanted to hold all of Kaname...

Just in case he found himself with nothing but shards in his arms when he woke up.

Kaname could never imagine how hard it had been for the hunter in the time he had been asleep. No one should ever be made to think that their partner was lost forever, all because of a small act of violence. But it seemed as though luck was on their side this time, for with each passing moment Kaname found his consciousness coming more pronounced.

"Z-" Nothing.. His body was still to weak to even speak, the fight against his consciousness had been won but it may take some time for him to finally be able to speak and move. He was still injured of course but he would at least be able to move at the same pace he had been before his body had shut itself down.

Glancing down at the silverette a little closer, Kaname soon noticed the streaks leaving the males cheeks, the wet patch upon his own clothes now felt. How long had Zero been laying here crying? It made his heart ache incredibly at not being able to soothe his hunter. But he could change that, in fact that's what he had planned on doing right now.

Using every ounce of will power he had left, Kaname managed to move the blanket that had been on the bed, wrapping it around one of the hunters leg to give a gentle tug. His hands and wrists slowly moving in time with the blanket. Zero needed to wake.. Kaname would not rest until he did so.

Zero was much too tired to push himself awake... Not as his head was pushed into Kaname's neck, the tears still dripping down as he attempted to rest as long as he could. He needed to get up soon anyway... He needed to wash out the wound, give him a new blood drip and a new IV bag. Though the doctor liked to be the one to do it, as he was staying with them as long as Kaname was like this, Zero still wanted to assist...

But though the hunter was asleep, that didn't mean that Kaname was the only one awake at this point. Especially as steps were beginning to walk up the stairs... The doctor was still here. He had been busy studying in the living room, trying to find the slightest chance to pull Kaname out of the sleep he may be forced into. But it wasn't looking good...

The young doctor softly sighed as he flipped through the last pages in the book. They needed to keep focused on the living, not the ones that might be doomed for sleep... Even if it was Kaname, their leader and savior, they knew that they had managed to pull him away from the possibility of death. But in all actuality, if he went to sleep, they would not have a leader... And how would they be able to cover that up, until he awoken again.

After passing a glance back to the nursery, making sure that Amaya was sleeping peacefully and comfortably, he turned his way across the hallway to the door just faintly open. He could hear movement, though he knew that it was Zero, trying to shift Kaname into a better sleeping position and also helping the heat escape. Though as he touched the door, delicately creaking it open, he would soon find that there was much more..

"Zero-sama, please, you must rest-..."

Then he saw the crimson eyes softly glowing in the darkness, staring down at the hunter. He was awake. Lord Kaname was... really awake. He was left speechless as he stiffened up, staring back at the pureblood and hunter, while the hunter was tightly wound around Kaname's body. Zero was obviously asleep... But Kaname was not.

The doctor did not hesitate for a moment as he rushed his way to Kaname, dropping the book in his shock. "L-Lord Kaname...! H-how are you...?" Damn it, he needed to pull himself together. But as a doctor, he had already been fully prepared for the worst... At this point, Kaname should not have been able to recover from the sleep that had pulled over him.

In his life he had been told he couldn't overcome a lot of things, yet he had hurdled every obstacle in his life with ease. This was no different, it showed just how powerful he was.. Of course at the moment that was not the case, not as pain still racked through him as well as the thirst that seemed to have made his throat feel like it had been lit with fire for quite some time.

The dull crimsoned orbs slowly looked up at the other voice in the room, though his head staying where it had been. He had been trying to wake Zero as best he could but it seemed his attempts were in vain, the hunter was far too tired to even think that his lover had awoke from such a state and who could blame him for such a thing? The doctor surely would have discussed with him how unlikely it would be that he woke anytime soon.

As soon as that voice broke through to him though, the pureblood cringed back slightly.. He was so loud and the light that pooled into the room when the door had been opened was like a physical slap to the face. Something he clearly wasn't ready for, not quite yet.

"Zero.." The gentle whisper passed through his lips as he continued to look up at the doctor, his wishes quite clear at the moment. The hunter would be worried and it was his job to rectify things, no matter how injured he was right now. Not to mention he didn't need to answer such questions, it would have been obvious in the tone of his voice how he was feeling..

The doctor was still in obvious shock as he rushed to the pureblood's side. All of the odds, the chances, Kaname shouldn't be awake right now! He would have a greater chance at death than such a thing! Even Zero understood that... Though the doctor knew that Zero had refused to leave Kaname's side, not even for a moment. Not when there was even the slightest chance, even if it was a slice of a percentage.

And maybe Zero had been right all along...

The whisper passed from Kaname's lips had stunned the doctor into stopping, his heart still racing in his chest. His composure had been lost for a couple seconds, to the primal vampire instinct that was to serve his leader, to give him blood, to do everything possible to stay awake... But as he pulled his gaze to the hunter thickly intertwined with Kaname, he knew just exactly what Kaname wished.

Swallowing hard, wishing that he could do something more other than that, the doctor didn't hesitate to dip his head and step to the other side of the bed rapidly. The liquid was still spilling down Zero's cheeks, as if they needed to know exactly what was causing him so much pain... It had been a day ago that the doctor had given Zero the diagnosis, and he had not taken it well. After locking himself into the room with him, Kaname and Amaya, wanting nothing more than to wait for him to awaken, the doctor had to persuade the hunter to at least let him care for Amaya.

She was still very clueless, and after recovering from her small fever, it seemed like she just wished to sleep more than anything... Good, she needed to sleep through this. Though hopefully she can stay asleep longer as the doctor stepped to Zero's side of the bed, reaching over without hesitation and softly shaking Zero's shoulder. It only made the hunter flinch and push his head deeper into Kaname's neck, his hands tightening into the fabric of his shirt...

Maybe they would need a little help.

Zero always reminded Kaname of a child, though one he could love and hold like no one else.. But right now the hunter needed to wake up, facing his fears. Of course what he would find when he awoke would not be a pureblood asleep on the brink of death, instead he would find his lover awake, though barely at this stage.

"Zero.." Anther soft whisper passed through the purebloods lips in an attempt to wake the sleeping hunter, though it hurt more and more to try and speak through this intense thirst. He needed to drink but refused to do so until the silverette managed to wake up and see him. What if he was to fall asleep again? Zero wouldn't cope with knowing the pureblood king had been awake and he had been too busy sleeping to see him.

"S-slap.." It was a bit harsh of him to ask the doctor and the male wouldn't have done such a thing without the pureblood telling him to do so, but luckily he had and the doctor was quick to gently pull the silverette a little way away from the others neck and gave him a gentle whack across his cheek. It wouldn't have hurt at all but perhaps it was enough to get the other to wake up, at least for long enough to see Kaname.

The pureblood of course was fearing that he would fall back into that sleep, knowing all too well that he was using strength he didn't have right now, not when he was running on nothing but the leads attached to him. But he had to see Zero.. Even Amaya. Just for one last time at least..

Please, please wake up, my love.

...Fuck. Who the hell had slapped him.

The pain had been the spark needed to push the hunter out of his heavy sleep, though not completely right away. No, he growled out at the slap, only for it to soon turn into a hiss. He had wanted to sleep a little bit longer... Maybe sleep along with his lover, no matter how long it was, even if it was eternity... Kaien would be able to take good care of their daughter, after all.

Wincing softly at the light that flooded into his eyes, the weary hunter tried his best to blink away the salty tears that still swarmed his vision before realizing just what had woken him up... The damn doctor. Without giving a thought as to why, the hunter glared back without a second thought, narrowing his eyes darkly. Pain was still crackled into his dull, nearly dead gaze as he opened his mouth to let out a hiss, but the doctor beat him to it.

"Zero-sama, Lord Kaname is awake...!"

The words were forgotten instantly as the hunter simply stared at the doctor, unable to connect the words together. What did he mean that Kaname was awake... Even the doctor had said himself that it would be close to impossible. So throwing another hard glare at the doctor, the hunter intended to prove him wrong as he turned his head back to Kaname...

Then found himself staring into the softly glowing crimson eyes.

Almost immediately those crimson orbs softened, the pureblood knowing that now he could at least see his lover, no matter how little time. But he had fought for this long, fought to stay awake and push through the sleep which had threatened to consume him for years upon end, why should he give up when he had come so far?

Of course that thought was easier said than done and right now that was saying something because the pureblood could barely speak. Not that it stopped him from attempting to now, Zero needed to hear him after all just to ensure that this was indeed the truth, he was not dreaming this at all. But first things first.. This was a private moment, one the doctor really shouldn't be here for.

Glancing up at the male, Kaname silently mouthed the words come back later and turned his gaze to the silverette.

Zero would seek him if things went wrong, for now this was something he only desired the hunter to see. He could not be vulnerable in front of someone who could take advantage of a pureblood in such a state. Not that he didn't trust the doctor, it was just years of knowing how quickly things could turn wrong that made him take such drastic measures.

Forcing himself to smile as best he could and to attempt to stop the glowing crimson of his eyes, Kanames hand stroked the hunters gently. "I couldn't leave you.. Not now"

To say that the hunter was surprised was an... understatement. Not as he stared back at his lover, staring into the soft eyes that looked back at him, warm and gentle towards his hunter lover... The hunter tried to blink back the tears, as if they were the reasons that he was fooled into believing that his lover was alive and awake, even though not quite fit to stay that way...

His mouth slightly hung open as he felt Kaname caress over his hand, softly holding it even though extremely weak. But it was enough for Zero to realize that Kaname was... really here. He was really alive, right beside him... Swallowing a little hard as he stared back at Kaname, he couldn't blink back the tears fast enough as those soft words slipped from his lips...

In a moment, the hunter had flung his arms around Kaname's shoulders, wordlessly burying his head deep into the pureblood's heated, slightly exposed chest. No words or sounds slid from his lips, but the soft shaking of his shoulders was enough of an explanation about how much pain he was in, knowing that his lover could have been pushed away from him...

Though he didn't seem to recognize just how much pain the pureblood was still in, thinking that Kaname was just going to be okay no matter what.

Kaname couldn't help but let out a soft grunt of pain as the hunter pushed himself into his body. He was still so incredibly sore, so delicate that even a human would be able to break him. But he couldn't show it, no instead he would be Zeros rock once again, able to put up with any amount of pain and suffering as long as his beloved family was alright.

Letting out soft but shallow breaths, Kaname forced his hand to gently stroke whatever part of Zero he could manage to reach without hurting himself. It was hard but he had managed to move his arm up slightly, caressing the hunters own arm in the process.

To see Zero like this hurt him far more than his physical wounds.. What if he hadn't woken up? If the hunter was left to face this world alone, looking after their child. It wouldn't be fair, he couldn't allow it to happen. Not when this man was so fragile, so beautifully fragile that being alone now would kill him.

Kaname understood now.. Why he was with Kaito. Zero needed the feeling of want, that someone loved him and relied on him. Even if the silverette had never returned those feelings the desire to be attached had still been around. Kaname had replaced that void, though allowing the feeling to be returned, Zero loved him and that fact was painfully obvious now, especially as the hunter continued to sob into the males injured chest.

"Zero.."

* * *

Yay for returning from the dead! Hoping to update a few of my stories todayyyyyy 3 already updated blood promise, will add another chapter to Never Let Go and Blood Promise before the end of the day, and while I'm at it, will try to update the others as well! I am back, guys!

-J

Reviews answered:

Sake-chan: Oh yes, all the boo-boos shall be kissed away~

ben4kevin: Pfft. Yagari is dead meat. you'll see more of why next chapter.

zylnna: the bond is sharing blood, but Kaname has not actually bit Zero! The bond was formed by contact. In a drunken stupor, Zero marked Kaname with his initials on his thigh and passed blood that way. It's in the first chapter of the first part of the series, Never Regret~

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper: It may not be Yagari's eyeball, but kaname is sure going to want to rip out another part of him next chapter!

Sanzo: Even the purebloods have some faults~

marjorieayamekuran: *squeals* I probably will be going back through these chapters once this fanfiction is done and doing some corrections :3 but yes~~~! Thank you so much for your love of my baby 3

Cassadine: You didn't misinterpret :3 You're right on the mark... Check out next chapter to know what you've uncovered :3


	6. Dark Secrets

Hours had quietly passed, and it wasn't until night had fallen and darkness had poured over the sun that the two of them started to slowly pull Kaname back from the brink of death. They worked through the hours, constantly hooking Kaname to IVs and giving him blood, doing everything they could to cool down the fever and beat the infection and poison...

Whether Kaname was gaining some of his strength or not, Zero wasn't about to leave his side until he was back to normal, even if that meant the hunter staying beside him. Right now the hunter was tucked against Kaname's side, his head resting against his chest and listening to his heart softly beat away, as if a constant reminder that the pureblood wasn't going to leave him... Not yet. Not ever.

It was quite the struggle to keep the pureblood conscious within those few hours, he had constantly been on the brink of losing himself. Though it seemed the doctors and hunters continuous efforts didn't fail, for Kaname had fully come to his senses, unfortunately that also meant he could feel his pain properly also.

The doctor had tended to Amaya and had put her down for another nap, though allowing her to see her father in the early morning. He couldn't pick her up of course, not when he was at risk of dropping their precious bundle. That could wait until after, for now the two on the bed stayed as close as possible, holding onto what they could for the time being.

"Im sorry.. I really should have been there for you, I shouldn't have let my body win" The pureblood was horribly ashamed at what he had allowed his body to do, he should have fought more, pushed against his bodies urges to stop everything. Unfortunately though that didn't happen and they were left with this aftermath.

But one thing was for sure, Kaname would never leave his lover again.

"You don't have to talk about it..." Zero murmured as he nudged his head a little bit underneath Kaname's chin, softly pressing a little kiss against his mate's chest. He refused to let them think about this any longer... Kaname was going to be fine now, or at least he better be. If not then Zero would wrench the pureblood out of his sleep himself if needed...

Pressing his forehead a little deeper into his upper chest, though keeping careful not to let an ounce of pressure go against Kaname's stomach, he focused his hearing once again at those strengthening beats... He remembered their sleepy daughter being brought into the room, not quite concerned about Kaname's feverish body, and it wasn't five minutes until the baby had started to whine and complain for Zero's milk.

At least they had Amaya with them until she started to doze off again... Letting himself let out a soft sigh, the hunter nuzzled his chest softly before eventually speaking. "When you feel better, you better be making me some damn salmon... I'm starving for it," Zero grunted, though with a slight smirk on his face. Kaname needed to be getting better and soon, even if not only because of his hunger.

Smirking at his lovers order, Kaname brought one hand over and gently began to rub the hunters stomach. "Don't tell me we have another little bundle on the way? Or is it you just crave my cooking expertise so much that i needed to wake myself up merely for that reason?" Chuckling lightly towards the silverette, Kaname relaxed deeply into the blankets. He was just so happy to be awake again.

"Are.. Are you fine? This would have been just as hard for you as it would be me" He had been through the loss of a lover after all, it had hurt him so much that he felt the need to go into that slumber. So how would Zero have coped if he had lost the pureblood? There was no way he could force himself into a hibernation, though there were other means to find sleep..

Continuing to rub the silverettes stomach though knowing there was nothing hidden within the hunters ovaries. Maybe one day, a few years perhaps. But right now all that mattered that both of them were in each others arms, safe from harm or anything else that would threaten their relationship.

"Fuck you..." Zero softly chuckled, odd for the softness in his voice with such usually brutal words. Maybe this was his way of being affectionate... Though it was an odd way, though Zero was always odd. "If we had another bundle on the way, that would mean I raped you while you were asleep." Hopefully Zero hadn't been that upset that he wanted to feel Kaname's body one last time...

Though as Kaname continued, the hunter soon lost every ounce of his humor, the soft smirk falling away to nothing. "...I'm fine," he bluntly murmured, closing his eyes and pulling his head fully into Kaname's chest. There were obvious reasons though that Zero wasn't fine... Especially as his hand slightly tightened onto the back of Kaname's shirt.

Yagari was the cause to this... He was always the cause of everything bad in Zero's life, even before his parents and brother had been stolen away from him. And now Yagari had tried to steal something else from him, other than his dignity, his pride, and everything else... He tried to take away Kaname. But the pureblood wouldn't know about just what Yagari's sins were, and Zero wasn't quite sure Kaname would look at him the same way after that...

Feeling the hand curl into his shirt and the way Zero tucked himself into his body, Kaname knew that that wasn't the truth, there was something quite large on the silverettes mind. Something he intended to know immediately. Kaname had put the hunter through enough stress, regardless of it were his fault or not, he simply wanted to help his mate as much as possible.

"That's a lie, Zero. You know as well as i do that you aren't fine. You can tell me anything as i can tell you anything. Please, don't hold yourself back from me, not after we have been through so much.." That was.. Well a lie of his own in a way. Kaname had not been truthful with his lover either, he was waiting for the right moment to tell him everything and that moment was incredibly hard to find.

Tightening an arm around the silverette as much as he could without causing himself pain, Kaname glanced down at the other before pressing his lips to the males soft hair. There was tension in their bond, something that indicated Zero was upset.. Something Kaname wished to find out.

So what if it was a lie. It was better this way, this was something that Zero knew that Kaname would not be able to handle lightly... It was why the hunter remained silent in Kaname's arms, even as the soft kiss pressed against his hair. He didn't care if Kaname felt the tension in the bond, something that was coiling up in Zero's own body... It was for his own good.

But as he felt Kaname trying to sooth him, he knew that it wouldn't be long until he would break through again, do as Kaname wished... "...It doesn't matter, it's over." Or so he hoped... Not when he knew part of the meaning behind Kaito and Yagari coming to take him home. Even Kaito knew the risk, but seemed to be happy to at least have Zero beside him again, even if it meant putting Zero at risk.

The very same thing that Kaito had at first been protecting him from was the same thing that was threatened if Zero wished to return home... Not when he was there. Not when he could stroll in at any time and once again take what was his... It was far too dangerous to go back, Zero already knew that. But Kaname also needed to know Zero's sins as well... They needed to be honest with each other.

Kaname knew that he would never allow Zero to be in danger, even if everyone else had thought Zero was simply a pawn for the pureblood. He would die for the silverette, in fact he almost had not long ago. But what Zero was hiding now didn't make Kaname happy, it made him upset and anxious, something that probably wasn't good for his health.

"Just because something is over doesn't mean that it wont hurt. Our past defines us, helps us grow. Just know that i love you for who you are now, what has happened to you is only something i can try mend however i can. My feelings will not change" It was easy to tell that the injury was not the only thing on the others mind after all.

Zero was complex yet simple, his moods were an easy indicator of if something was troubling him or if he were indeed fine. But the hard part had always been figuring out what was wrong, why he would be upset.. There were so many things in his life that could trouble him, though that only made Kaname strive to protect him all the more.

The hunter expected himself to be complex... The pureblood though would be able to see right past him. then again, he always had been able to, even if the hunter tried pulling up his walls again and again. Zero's head remained pushed into Kaname's chest as he stayed silent, desperately trying to reign in his emotions before the pureblood could catch him.

But it already was decided that Kaname wasn't going to let it go... And so as he could feel the wetness as the memories started to rush over his body again, he couldn't help but slightly flinch in Kaname's arms. How was he supposed to tell him this... There would be no easy way to do this, not when this could be horrible and end their relationship. Then what would happen...

"...Y-Yagari."

It was the only word that he managed to push from his lips, though muffled into Kaname's slightly dressed chest. The heat from his fever was oddly soothing, as if trying to warm the hunter from the frozen claws of the memories pulling at him. He refused to give in to them again, not when he had a life ahead of him...

At first the pureblood had immediately thought about what had happened recently, how Yagari had threatened to take away everything they held dear. It was why the male started to stroke across the other back, his fingers trailing lightly over the muscles in the hunters back. Perhaps this would help soothe him, or he could only hope.

"I wont let him harm you, neither he or Takamiya will get close enough to take you ever again" Continuing on with his strokes, the silence continued. It was only then that Kaname realised that perhaps it was more than what he had thought Zero wouldn't have been scared about mentioning something he had experienced first hand.

"Zero, what has happened that has you acting like this?"

Allowing his tone to be saturated with concern, Kaname moved his head down and planted a kiss in the silver locks. If he could take away every bad memory the silverette harboured then he would do it in an instant. But he knew that the hunter wouldn't want such a thing, those memories made him who he was today after all.

It took longer than the hunter had thought would take for Kaname to start putting the details together... But now the hunter was left to try to think of just what to do now. Kaname needed more hints... Zero wasn't going to come out and say exactly what had happened, that would be much too easy... Instead the hunter was going to let Kaname take the clues.

As Kaname finally asked just what else had happened, the hunter knew that this would be his only opportunity to make sure that Kaname had at least some hint... And so as he slowly lifted his head and let his dull eyes look back to his lover, yet still raw with pain, he soon began to sit himself up, but slowly, as if not to startle the pureblood.

Then he reached up and tugged on the first button of his shirt, then the next, until they silently started to pluck away. Only once the last button was plucked away did the hunter slide the shirt down over his shoulders and let crumple down to the bed again, letting Kaname get the rare glimpse at the scars that ravaged his body. They mainly were over his sides, claws clenching in as if to hold him down... And soft scars peeked out from the very edge of his pants... All the while Zero stared at the mattress, not wanting to look Kaname in the eye when he finally realized what was happening.

Kaname had been confused at first, why would Zero be taking off his clothes all of a sudden? But as the shirt began to fall, Kaname soon realised what he was seeing and how they would have gotten there. At first he didn't know why Zero was showing him these marks again... He still remembered that night months ago to where Zero had showed his body, allowing him to see the secrets he had been hiding away under the clothing. But now to show them again...

His eyes grew wide as he realized the full extent on each claw mark, how deep and harsh they looked. Raking down his body, he couldn't help but start connecting the dots... To how these marks to connect to Yagari...

And like that he had understood everything. From when the silverette had felt when he refused to let Kaname touch him, why he look so hurt when he had been forceful at the beginning at their bond, to even now.

Ignoring the hurt that racked through his body, Kaname forced himself to sit up properly, kneeling himself down and lowering his head to the males torso. "Zero.. Im so sorry" Moving his head ever so slowly towards the males skin, Kaname delicately began to kiss each little scar, knowing that he couldn't get rid of them but hoping that it may just ease a little of the mental pain they provided.

"I wont let anyone harm you, i will protect you above my own life.. You will never have to deal with this hurt alone" After he had finished kissing each deep and little scar, Kaname slowly lifted his head and pressed them against his lovers soft mouth.

All he ever wanted was to love this man completely, to take away everything that hurt him and make him as happy as he could possibly be.

The fevered lips had at first made the hunter stiffen up, his hands clenching at his sides as he was forced into the emotions once again, remembering exactly where every mark came from, and they all rushed through his body like wild fire... His eyes squeezed closed as if to block the memories that were swarming in, trying to put up his defenses, to keep himself from being discovered of his weakness. Then the memory only raged harder.

_-cigarette stained breath rasped into Zero's ear as the hand held down hard onto his shoulder, almost suffocating him into the pillow-_

He couldn't let the memories win, not even as Kaname tried his best to sooth him, kissing every scar as if to remove the dark thoughts and past that surrounded every one of them. But there would be no way out... Not as the memories were leeching themselves off of Zero's thoughts, gaining complete control of them as if he was lost to the real world.

_-the slurring voice came again, drunk almost past recognition, rasping into his ear, cursing and demanding "Shut the fuck up, brat... you'll wake the others..."-_

They came in pieces, chunking through each of the memories, through each of the kisses... All of them were worst than the last as Kaname slowly moved his way up Zero's trembling torso.

_-pain spreading from his backside as the abuse continued, to the point of blood spotting the blankets beneath his trembling body, all while Zero bit hard into his bottom lip, trying to muffle out his own yelps-_

Then the pieces finally were coming together, as Zero's teeth audibly clamped down and grinded onto his bottom lip, as if trying to keep himself from shouting out again...

Hearing his teeth clamp together was a bit of a worry, Zero didn't often close himself off like this in front of his lover, it was only an indication of how much he was truly hurting right now, why he was being so withdrawn and scared.. But Kaname had to be careful, he wanted to comfort, not do the opposite.

Moving himself back while wincing at the motion, Kaname slowly moved himself forward and wrapped his arms gently around the silverettes shoulder. This wasn't fair at all, they were both so broken.. It was as though everything that could hit them did, not caring or not how it would affect their futures together. Though if they could pull through this then perhaps it was an indicator of how perfect they were for one another.

"Shh.. It's ok, you're safe.." As if wanting to reassure the silverette of just that, Kaname slowly stroked the males back in a gesture he hoped wasn't something the hunter would take as assault. Not that Kaname was in any shape to assault him, it was a surprise he was even doing this much.

_"God damn it, Kiryuu! It's your fault! It's... all your fault...!"_

_The drunken voice raged into Zero's ear as the hands against his chest clawed into his sides, refusing to give him an inch of room. The trembling younger hunter beneath him tried to squirm his way, only for little blood spots to raise up from underneath his claws. "I'm sorry!" Zero cried out, apologizing once again for something he didn't know, hoping that for once that it might change this, that he would let Zero go..._

_But the hiss cloaked with cigarette smoke told him the opposite, he would not be leaving anytime soon. Zero's hand clawed into the old, ragged blankets of the other man's bed, having been dragged here against his will too many times to count... But by now he was learning that it did no good to fight._

_The broken nails tore through the thin t-shirt with ease, though Zero already knew of his strength. Though as the hands tore free the rest of the ripped fabric, it was Zero's chance of trying to escape. Though all he had managed to do was scramble to a sitting position and fight his way to the edge of the dirty bed before the hand rose up again._

_This time it clamped onto the back of his neck, throwing his head down into the blankets once more. An impatient knee pressed hard into the back of his thighs, already starting to move them into position. "P-please, I wanna go home!" Zero cried out, fresh tears starting to spill down his face as he tried to wiggle to his freedom, only for the hand to clench harder, nearly trying to choke his slim throat in his large hand._

_Then the slurred words began again... They always said the same things. "...I gave up... everything for her!" Another kick to the leg, shifting them open more. "But then he... and you... You took her away from me! It's your fault!" The other hand grabbed onto his pants this time, and the shreds followed the shirt off the side of the bed._

_"You and that... bastard Kyoko... You took my Sakura... away from me..." Harsh spits and snarls raked across every word, even as it was slowed by the alcohol that ran through the other man's body. He could feel his hard breath against the back of his head, ruffling Zero's silver hair. The hard hand pressed down onto the side of his hip, clenching and scratching deep into his alabaster skin._

_And as Zero wrenched his head back, trying to blink away the blinding tears as he stared into the single cold, icy eye, the last words before his punishment would begin rumbled from Yagari's lips. "...You'll have to do instead."_

Zero wasn't beside Kaname any longer, or at least not mentally as the hunter trembled, nearly shaking in Kaname's arms. The salty, hot tears were starting to slip down his cheeks as the blood from his deeply bitten lip started to slide down his chin, bright red and gruesome. He could feel the ache of every scar, of the same hand that had clawed and marked his skin...

Yagari wanted to make sure that he had something. If he couldn't have Sakura... his mother... then he would take the next best thing. The very same reason to why Sakura was not by Yagari's side, being lost to Zero's father forever, was Zero. Ichiru was lucky he was too weak... The scars were much too clear on his body, and after near death off of the first time, Yagari had decided that Zero would be his priority.

Which left Kaname to pick up the pieces of a young, scared boy, beaten and abused by the same man he called his master, his sensei, though with an entirely different reason behind the usually kind words.

Now was not the time for Kaname to feel the thirst for his lovers blood, but it proved hard to try and deny the crimson liquid as it slowly dripped down the hunters chin. He had yearned for this as soon as he was injured, even throughout his sleep there was a little part of him begging for the one thing that could possibly make him feel better.. But why..? Why did this feeling have to happen now when Zero quite clearly needed him more than ever.

It was why he forced himself to stop his eyes from blazing that hungry crimson, instead pulling his face back to look into frightened amethysts with his own softened eyes. He had hoped that it was the expression he was putting forth anyway.

"Come back to me, Zero.. Don't think about this, it's over, gone.. No one will touch you without you wishing for it first, I swear my own life upon that" If he could guarantee one thing it would be this. He would always look out for Zero, no matter what happened, no matter if they argue or end up hating one another once more.

Because he knew that no matter what happens between them there would be no way he could ever forget his true feelings towards the silverette, there was no going back once a pureblood had made up his mind. He had already found that out once before.

"Look at me, Zero. Let me console you.."

The screams and snarls in Zero's head were leeching their way through, making sure that any other noise was twisted into the memories cries. It was to the point that the hunter almost curled himself away from the pureblood, as if Kaname was the one now screaming at him... But Kaname's voice was not twisted. It was softer than the other voices...

And as he forced his teared eyes to flutter open, he found himself looking into the soft, concerned yet loving eyes that was a stark difference from the cold, icy blue eye. Kaname was here, Yagari wasn't... It was all in his head, just the memories. No one was hurting him any longer, or at least that was what Zero was forcing himself to believe, that Yagari could not return.

But as the tears silently dripped down onto Kaname's bandaged chest and stomach, slowly the hunter's stiffened body started to move, and the memories were being fought away. They still lingered, of course, much like the scars on his body. But as he slowly pushed his forehead into Kaname's shoulder and his body's shivering began again, he let the wetness start to gather against Kaname's shoulder.

Kaname didn't... hate him for being dirty. Or maybe he didn't fully understand... Maybe he thought that Yagari had beat him during training, too harsh for a boy so young. Zero wished it was only that as he shut his eyes again and let the tears fall after holding them back for more than a decade...

Kaname understood, he knew exactly what was troubling Zero.. A mere beating wouldn't affect him like this after all, he was a strong man. Not to mention they had fought many times before and he had never had such a reaction, it would also explain why Zero was so hesitant in showing his upper body when they were having sex.

"I love you, never forget that please" Moving them both down to a laying position so that he wasn't aching as much, Kaname fully curled his arms around the silverette and allowed him to sob out as much as he could.

There was nothing he could truly do to help the silverette except for console him, these were memories that were fully engrained into his being, one that would haunt him for the rest of his life.. But if Kaname could at least ease that pain then perhaps they could both live on as normal, to be there for one another.

Zero didn't hesitate this time as the hunter pulled himself deeper into Kaname's chest, hesitantly pulling his arms around his chest and bringing him closer. The wetness still streamed down his face, dampening his shirt, yet he forced himself to hold his tongue as much as he could... Every now and then a soft sob would escape him, only for the hunter to gain his control again, or as much as he could.

There Zero laid in Kaname's embrace for what felt like an eternity, letting the tears continue to stain his shirt with the salty liquid. It was just too wretched to let those memories come back, yet Kaname was there, still holding him, still attempting to comfort him even when he was this sick... It took too long for the hunter to gain control of himself, or at least that was what Zero thought.

Eventually Zero had fallen into silence beside Kaname, his eyes staring into the folds of his wet shirt. His eyes were red and swollen from crying and a few tears still dripped down, but he no longer cared. He just wanted... to sleep, and wake up to Kaname healthy beside him. Without letting Kaname decide if Zero would sleep or not beside him, or maybe force him up to make sure Zero got something to eat, the hunter silently squirmed his way into Kaname's chest and curled himself up to his warmth.

It had been too long of a day...


	7. Unwanted Attention

A month had passed since the injury Kaname had obtained from Toga Yagari, he had began to heal up quite well and had started to get his strength back from the amount of blood he had lost. Zero too had started to forget about his breakdown, acting more and more like himself each and every day. Amaya had hit just past her two month mark, something the two parents were more than pleased about with her progress.

Unfortunately, when all seemed to be going right for them it wasn't long before things began to crumble once again. It started with Kaname feeling weaker than he normally would, refusing his lovers blood for the sake of his health; what if there was still a chance of infection? Second was that Amaya had decided she would be more than upset this week for her mothers milk source had started to dry up..

And last..

They had received a phone call that morning, something about an urgent meeting that neither of them could get out of. Kaname was furious of course, hissing into the phone to his secretary that he couldn't come for he was looking after a distant relative whom had no parents, one he simply couldn't leave alone. But it seemed as though he had no choice, he would need to take Amaya with him, especially once he found out Zero was going to the same meeting.

Luck would have it that Kaien would also be required to attend, something about hunters and vampires needing to work out a treaty of land. That would also mean one other thing, the top ranked hunters would all be going, Takamiya and Yagari included.

This made Kaname even more aggressive, telling his secretary she would need to look after the child and protect it under all circumstances, it's life would be put before her own. Slamming down his own phone for the third time, Kaname had left to go and find his lover and daughter, telling Zero of the plans with Amaya.. This was not going to be a good day.

It already wasn't a good day... Not as Zero was almost frantically rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, trying his best to ease the infant in his arms as she cried. The fact that his chest was no longer swollen up wasn't exactly what Zero had thought he would be overjoyed to see... Not when it meant that their daughter's milk supply, the most important and nutritious kind as well, was nearly gone, if not already.

"Shh, honey, it's okay," Zero tried to calm and sooth his daughter as he tried to ease her up to nurse from his chest again, though as Amaya quickly latched on and visibly strained to nurse, the hunter knew that it would be no use. He had tried this for fifteen minutes, from both sides, and now the hunter found that there was no denying it... He was dried up.

The faint rings under his eyes was a sign that things had been strained for the last week, with Amaya getting less and less of his milk and slowly being brought to bottle feeding from formula. Of course she detested it greatly, instead almost pushing away the bottle and crying more, wanting the warm milk of her mother and not from a power mixed with water. Zero had no idea just how she could tell the difference... But it made no difference now.

As Zero tried one last time to awkwardly rub the last drops of milk, wanting something to feed to his daughter than settling with nothing, he soon heard Kaname walking into the nursery. His tired eyes flashed up, about to ask for Kaname to get a bottle ready, only for him to see the anger in Kaname's eyes. He had heard him on the phone... But what the hell could have made the pureblood this upset.

Kaname's cold eyes glanced down at his lover while trying to contain the emotion he was almost boiling over, he didn't want to take this out on Zero, once he knew it would be hard enough for the young hunter to be happy.. "Ive been on the phone to both Kaien and my secretary, we have no other option but to go to a meeting today. Amaya will need to be looked after by Celina"

The pureblood allowed that to sink in for a short while, staying silent while Zero let those thoughts sink in. But perhaps he didn't have enough information to fully grasp the concept of why they had to go in, after all as far as Zero was concerned nothing great had been happening between the two races.

"There has been talk of a treaty between both hunters and vampires, the top rankings of both races are required to come to an understanding upon land and it seems there will be no way to get around this. Celina has been told that Amaya is a distant relative of mine and to guard her with her own life, she can be trusted. Not only that but you are required to leave with Kaien as one of the top in control and face me in organizing the boundaries required. We leave in half an hour. Amaya will need to be fed and changed but that will be done by me, we cannot risk your scent being on her in a grouping like this"

It was far too dangerous, not to mention what the vampires would accuse Zero of doing.. But Kaname did not mention the hunter showering, no.. Instead he wanted the silverette to have his scent on him so that Yagari and Takamiya would indeed know their place.

If the pureblood wanted Zero to continue carrying Kaname's scent, then he may have to deal with a little trouble from the other vampires... Even the hunters as well, those who did not know of Zero and Kaname's relationship. They would be asking, or rather, demanding answers as to why the scent was on both of them... And Kaname probably already knew that Kyoshiro wouldn't hesitate to start out the revolt.

The hunter couldn't help but grit his teeth together a little as he looked down to his crying child, wanting nothing more than to feed her himself... But if he had to be picked away from his little girl, then it would have to do. It would be for the safety of his little girl... "...If i see one scratch on her.. she's fucking dead," Zero growled beneath his breath as he started to shift Amaya in his arms.

He was giving up on trying to feed her himself... It was already obvious that there would be no way in hell that it would be possible. There was no milk left to feed her with, nothing left to keep her going without Kaname having to bottle feed her... So the hunter slowly started to stand himself up from the rocking chair, curling his arms around his little girl as he crossed the room silently.

There was no way in hell that Zero was going to be happy about this.. But it was better than nothing. At least Amaya would be protected...  
Kaname would ensure his daughter was protected above all else, there would be no way she could protect herself after all.. But the more he thought about it, the more he was indeed putting his lover at risk by carrying his scent. Perhaps if they were talking at the start of the meeting it would explain a little bit of the smell.

"Change your clothes, to be safe. I'll do the same" Of course once the meeting had started no one would question the scent on Zeros clothes, especially when they knew the pureblood's smell would be the most over powering in the room. As long as the people that needed to smell it did, then the pureblood would be truly happy about it.

Taking the small child from his lovers arms, he began to walk her downstairs and started preparing a bottle. In a way Kaname was glad his milk had dried up, it meant that his lover would turn back to his original body soon enough, though it was also sad because their daughter would be upset over the lack of her own personal source. Pulling the bottle up to her mouth, Kaname began to feed the child slowly, she was reluctant of course but she eventually started to suck away, getting the feel for the milk provided.

Amaya had been more than happy to complain the entire time that Kaname attempted to feed her the milk... She cried and cried even as Kaname tried to ease the nipple of the bottle into her mouth. But slowly once she managed to get the taste of the warm milk, she reluctantly started to drink away, a little ravenously with barely getting any of Zero's milk.

Upstairs, the hunter was busy trying to decide just what he could wear to make sure that he would seem threatening enough, to no one bothering to ask him just why Kaname had his scent on his body. Maybe they could pretend there was a scrap or something... Grumbling softly, knowing that this day could become rather difficult, the hunter eventually picked up a slightly torn pair of jeans and a black shirt. Hopefully the message would get across...

"Kaien's picking me up?" Zero called from the doorway, knowing that Kaname would easily be able to hear it. The pureblood had once heard a mouse scuffling around in the kitchen when both of them had been in the nursery on the second floor... Of course it didn't take much for Zero to start grumbling and growling that they needed mouse traps and rat poison, just to make sure no rat curled itself into their daughter's crib while they were asleep.

Of course he heard, his senses were above any other bring after all. Making his way back up the stairs and towards the master bedroom, Kaname entered while holding their cooing baby. At least now she was content, something they both hoped would continue through the meeting.

"Yes, do you not have any finer clothes to wear?" Sighing a little when he spotted his lovers outfit, Kaname walked over towards his own wardrobe and pulled out his usual meeting clothes. Then again Kaname was always known to dress in finer clothes, a pureblood had to stay classy after all.

"Say bye bye to mummy Amaya, you won't be able to be held by him until this afternoon" smiling a little and holding her out for Zero to take, Kaname began to dress once she was taken away. This would be a very long day, one he wasn't looking forward to at all, especially since the some of those attending the meeting will have him on edge. There was something else troubling him now though.. This would be the first time Zero would have seen Kaname act like his old self since the beginning of their relationship. It was enough to make him unsure on how the hunter would take him.

"I'm a hunter, not a prissy aristocrat," Zero grunted as he immediately took hold of their precious girl from Kaname's arms, though tried his best not to flinch at Kaname's words. "Don't tell her that, you'll scare her..." Zero quietly scolded the pureblood with sharpened eyes, as if she was understanding each and every word that they were saying...

Delicately he cradled her to his chest, giving her a soft kiss to the forehead in return as she cooed away. She was getting bigger and stronger every day, which meant more crying, more complaining, and more diaper changes. The hunter needed to pack things for Amaya, too... He wasn't quite sure if this secretary that Kaname had was good enough to tend to her.

But then he started thinking... "...Is this the same bitch that didn't tell you I was in labor?" Zero growled softly as he looked back at Kaname, his eyes narrowing even farther. He wasn't going to let that woman hold their daughter even for a moment... Not when she was the reason that Amaya had almost been born without a doctor or even Kaname around to help.

Why did he need to ask this now? They had no other options on this and Celina was really the only one the pureblood would trust with his child at this stage. "Zero, would you rather me give her to Kyoshiro? Because he would be the only other option I have if Celina is unable to take her. I assure you she is very good with children, I wouldn't leave her with just anyone"

Pulling on the rest of his suit and grabbing a long black trench coat from the wardrobe, Kaname stepped forward once again and took their daughter back into his arms with a little frown. He would have to act detached from her too.. Something he wasn't particularly happy about having to do at all.

"Ah, I will mention this now. I apologize for the way I need to act towards you, it will be as though we hate each other once more. Are you able to detach yourself from our relationship for an hour or two, I know you will feel the bond but no on else will know that much." Zero would need to act like his old self, especially around Kaname.. Purebloods were hated by him the most after all.

"I will still protect you and Amaya above all else if anything is to go wrong. Even if it means the fall of my race, do not forget that."  
The growl that slipped from Zero had been enough of a sign that Kyoshiro wasn't going to get close enough to touch her... No way in hell. Well, then again Zero also didn't know that Kyoshiro had taken a fancy to Celina, making sure that he would stay right beside her as much as he could through any break. Though Kaname may know enough to keep Kyoshiro on a tight leash...

"I know, I know... I'll have to do it too, but if she's in danger, like fuck am I staying away," Zero grunted as well. He knew that Kaname was strong enough to handle himself, and having all the vampires wrapped around his finger would help. Grumbling softly to himself as he had to hand over his daughter, he soon turned away to go towards the nursery. They had to pack something for her... A small fold-out crib or something for her to sleep in, maybe even a sash...

Zero had actually found the 'pouch-like' sashes, to where the baby would rest in the sling-like fabric around the mother's chest and stomach. It would free the mother's hands, something Zero had loved when he was working around the house when Kaname was sick or in bed. As soon as he was in the nursery, Zero wasted no time gathering up the important things, from blankets to bottles to formula to anything else he thought was proper... It may be a little much, but Zero was a rather protective mother.

Following in behind him with a small frown at everything he had managed to pack, Kaname sat down on the rocking chair with Amaya. "It's me taking this stuff, don't go overboard. No one would think I'm this cautious with a child that isn't my own. She is a distant relative, don't forget" It seemed Kaname's mood was bubbling over a little into his relationship right now..

Though the reason was a good one.

Not only was this treaty meant to be worked out but the pureblood would need to be on his guard around his family. Kyoshiro would be a threat to Zero too, not to mention Yagari and Takamiya. It was enough to bring out all the wrong emotions in his lover and child's presence.

"We have five minutes, I should leave so that she is already situated before you arrive. I'll ensure Kyoshiro wont ask questions and that everything is ready for your arrival" Standing back up and taking the bag from his lovers hands, Kaname pressed his lips against Zeros hair and bid him a quick farewell.

Yes, it was better to leave before he started an had been moments away from pointing out the fact that it could be his only relative left until Kaname had finally taken his leave with the bag in hand... Like hell it wouldn't be enough for their little girl, especially since they had not let her be an inch away from this house ever since her birth. The thought alone was quick to remind the hunter as he turned back to the doorway, calling after the pureblood.

"Make sure she has a coat on, it might be cold! She has mittens in the bag and a hat too!"

Sometimes it seemed like Zero needed to cool down on the entire parenthood thing... Especially when their little girl will be detached from them for a little while. After the pureblood had already departed from the house, Zero did what he could to try to get off as much as Amaya's scent as he could, knowing that the baby's scent was much different than his and Kaname's...

She was a vampire, yes, but with hunter blood in her veins and also the richness of pureblood blood... It left her with a unique scent, one hard to forget. Soon enough the car had pulled up with Kaien picking him up, and the grumpy hunter hadn't waited long to get into the car. The sooner he got to this damn meeting, the sooner he could go home, and the sooner he could take care of Amaya again and hold her...

And make sure that bitch of a secretary didn't hurt her. As usual Kaname had taken one of his higher end cars on the way to work, it had already been fastened with the baby seat and extra things he would need for Amaya. This was a symbol of his higher class, the luxuries he could afford where others could not. Power was everything in the vampire race and Kaname was the king of them all, he intended to use that to every advantage he possibly could. It had always been that way after all.

After the half an hour drive and arrive before more others, Kaname stepped himself out of the car to pick up his little girl. Of course Celina was right there the moment he had pulled up, eagre to meet the little child Kaname had told her to take the upmost care of. And like a typical woman of her age she couldn't help herself but coo and stroke the babies cheek, a smile making it's way upon her face. Kaname had taken the liberty to pass her over once he seen that Kyoshiro had joined their midst, also eager to see the distant relative of their leader he had heard so much about from Celina.

"Lord Kaname, are you sure she isn't yours? Looks a hell of a lot like you in the face" Exerting a sigh and handing over the infants bag to the male, Kaname straightened his attire up and looked at his long-term colleague.

"I thought you of all people knew how dominant the Kuran gene is, we all share similar characteristics, or did you not know that much from history?" Shutting the rougher looking vampire up with a giggle from Celina, the three made their way indoors.

It wasn't long before the female had set up her area perfectly to Amaya's needs, everything she would ever need had been in arms reach for the secretary, something Zero may have been glad about. Kaname couldn't reflect upon that for too long though because before he knew it, the overwhelming smell of hunters met his nose. In unison it seemed as though the entire room of vampires had screwed up their nose in displeasure, Kyoshiro snorting a little in disgust.

"Looks like the filth is here to negotiate, wonder which one will piss me off first."

* * *

Someone's a little grumpy~ Well... I guess nearly everyone is at this point ._.

Also. Yes. I am extremely sorry for not updating. Finals has taken a toll on me and I just haven't been doing very well lately. But now I'm trying to work in time for updates! Perhaps I may update a couple times today, at least on here :3 We shall seeeeee~! Love you all, and thank you for being patient. I will reward you the best I can ~ Also this chapter is being broken up into I believe sections of three... You will see why later :3

-J

Reviews answered:

marjorieayamekuran: Kill da bastards! :D You will continue to have more reasons to kill the bastards after a bit :3

ben4kevin: ...:3 Kaname is allowed to destroy Yagari :3

kmbanas: ...whoops ;-; Had to wait a few months... again Dx

Sake-chan: Yes indeed :3 Yagari is the reason for those scars~

Cassadine: I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with Yagari yet .-. he will certainly pay~!

mimico909: Here is an update~ ...Very late though ;-; I sowwy Dx

HerBrokenSmile: Yagari will definitely pay :3 Though Zero at least got a few good hits on him :3

Miss spontaneousx: Here are updates for you my dear~


	8. A Threat

It was strange seeing the cars line up... On one side was the vampire's vehicles, all the latest brands and the fastest cars, each shined to perfection... They looked like they would much rather be shown at a car show, barred off from the commoners that wanted to see such an expensive and luxurious vehicle... Then as time continued, the hunters were coming.

Most of them were carpooling, most not wanting to waste gas to a meeting that may be worthless. The cars were ordinary, some more than others, and some more were almost falling apart at the seams. It was obvious the difference between the races now, as if it had not been before... The vampires had centuries to save their money, to gather it and make sure that they would live their eternity with bountiful amounts of money.

Hunters, however, were just like regular people, only with the low paying hunter's jobs being tacked onto their already straining jobs. And as the older, less grand cars pulled up and the hunters grudgingly filed out, it wasn't long until the commanders of the hunters stepped to the doors. Kaien was the first one to step through, a soft serious look across his face but also his eyes shining with hope to this meeting.

This was everything he wanted and more... A chance to bring peace between his race and the vampires. Even if he wanted all humans to live in harmony with the vampires, this was at least a great start. The other hunters slowly shifted in behind, starting with Zero, Kaito and Yagari... Yagari made no attempt to hide the shot gun strapped to his shoulder, the lit cigarette still between his nicotine stained teeth. He carried the slightest limp, a sign that he was still aching from the bullets that had pierced into his leg

Kaito was beside Zero, much closer than the younger hunter was comfortable with... He had bandages peeking out from beneath his shirt, tight around his shoulder, the wounds from his former lover still crisp and visible. The amethyst eyes stared darkly ahead, and the scent of vampire alone brought him nearly gagging on the scent in disgust. Even if he loved Kaname, that didn't mean that his views on the vampires had been softened in the least. And as the low growl slipped from his lips as his eyes stared back at Kyoshiro, he found that Kaien had given him a warning look, not wanting to cause trouble.

Ignoring Kyoshiro's remark, Kaien did not hesitate to look back at Kaname and give him a soft smile, and a respectful dip of his head. "Kaname-kun, I am delighted that we could be here today for this meeting. Hopefully we can make our ways to a peaceful and helpful agreement for us all." 'Bullshit' was the word running through Zero's head... Vampires would never was perhaps one of the areas where Kaname and Zero would argue for hours, never agreeing on something that would truly benefit each race equally. Not that Kaname would ever admit such a thing, he was still a vampire after all and wished the best for his entire race, being the king came with such responsibilities.

After Kaien's initial greeting, Kaname put forward one of his smiles that could fool anyone and stepped closer to the eldest hunter. "As do i, Kaien. Would you and your colleagues take a seat in the board room, it has been set out accordingly." By accordingly he meant Kaito and Yagari as far away as Zero as possible. Then again he couldn't exactly force them to sit where they were meant to which still allowed a chance for his lover to be stuck between both bodies. Speaking of which..

After Kaien had agreed to his request and headed off in the direction of the meeting room, Kaname allowed his eyes to turn into the cruel stones he had used many times before, his eyes looking towards the three that stood closest to him. Toga didn't seem to care but kept a smug air about him, knowing he had managed to injure the pureblood.

Of course he hadn't known how much he had hurt him and Kaname didn't wish to indicate such a thing, the next glare was for Kaito who was also looking pleased with himself for being so close to Zero. That in turn made his skin crawl, so much so that the pureblood's aura snaked out on a silent command and brushed up against the hunter unseeingly. Unfortunately the pureblood could not overlook his mates presence and reluctantly glared towards the silverette, showing as much hate in his gaze as he once used to. After all he was meant to be the one the pureblood hated most for being close to Yuuki.

"Look, even that Kiryuu orphan decided to show. Maybe peeling him like an orange would be fun for a couple of hours, eh Kaname?" Of course Kyoshiro's words would be loud enough for them all to hear, making Kaname turn towards the hunters hunters with an amused expression. He needed to play along after all.

"Perhaps, though i wish to leave before the stench seeps into my clothes. Begin the meeting" And like that every vampire filed into the room without further order, Kaname following at the back of the course. Kaien didn't hesitate to lose the smile, giving Kaname a soft warning glare at the sound of him agreeing with Kyoshiro... Even if it was meant to just be a show, even Kaien could feel the sting of Kyoshiro's and Kaname's words, and he wasn't even Zero. Though he knew that he would need to ignore the hunter's hunter, he would get his own treatment later when they discussed just what they would do about him.

Kaito didn't quite seem to be happy about both of them disrespecting his lover, though, signalling that he was still completely convinced that Zero would soon be his again, as soon as he could free Zero. Maybe this meant there was a storm brewing in 'paradise', and that Zero would soon return to him... Softly the hunter nudged Zero forward, even though he was met with a warning growl that he quickly shouldered off.

Zero was just grumpy... Anyone would be if they were forced to give birth to the disgusting pureblood's child... And seeing as the secretary was currently cooing away at the same child that he had seen in Kaname's home, he couldn't help but guess that Kaname had been more than happy to give the child to a vampire, instead of letting Zero tend to her...

Meanwhile the hunter in question was still attempting not to listen to Amaya's giggles and coos as Celina tended to her, playing with her with her little rattle and toys. He wanted nothing more than to wrench her out of the unfamiliar girl's arms, wanting no harm to come to her... After all, only him, Kaname, and Kaien had been graced enough to hold her. Any other vampire or hunter was forbidden.

Soon enough the hunters stepped their way into the room, where it was obvious that the vampires had already seated themselves on one side... The hunters were starting to settle down in their own seats, thankfully enough, and Zero had managed to snatch a seat right beside Kaien's right side. Of course Kaito had been more than willing to sit beside him, and Yagari right across...

Just as the hunters were getting settled together, it seemed like Yagari was not quite done making sure that he would put Zero in his place... As he leaned back into his chair and pulled his heels up onto the table, much like Kyoshiro was already happily doing, he pulled out the cigarette from his lips and tapped it, letting the ashes fall onto the floor. With a dark smirk across his lips but a piercing glare in his ice blue eye, he grunted out a rather loud grunt.

"...So, Kiryuu. What the fuck happened, you're gaining weight. No fucking way you're killing any vampire in that shape... You must have gained almost twenty pounds."

Kaname's calm had disappeared at such a statement, to insult his lover so blatantly and without cause was cruel. Not that he and Kyoshiro didn't do the exact same thing, Kaname's was an act and he knew that was how Kyoshiro intimidated the other side.. But now knowing of Zeros past with the elder hunter, it made everything just as bad.

The cigarette in the one eyed hunters mouth had quickly gone up in a puff of fire, Kaname hoping that it had singed some hairs or burnt his face in the process. He may of been having to put up a charade about their relationship but he was not about to sit there and deal with insults for no reason, especially towards the silverette.

"I was under the pretense we are here to discuss business, not about things that hold no concern here. If you continue down your path perhaps you are better suited for the dog house, is that understood?" Kyoshiro was quick to snicker at his leaders comments, happy to deal out punishment to the elder hunter if need be. He needed a challenge after all and what better way to do it?

It did take every ounce of restraint not to kill the other of course, but instead Kaname sat as calmly as ever, only his aura giving away his true emotions. It had some of the vampires on edge actually.

But that very aura had also trailed it's way around the silverette's legs, ensuring that Zero knew he was there and that he was safe no matter what happened. They were like little tendrils caressing the leg of the hunter, no one else able to feel or see them except for Zero alone. Hopefully it would help ease him a little, it was only by his ankles after took a lot to even slightly upset the hunter in front of him... But as the sharp amethyst eyes looked up and his body stiffened, it was obvious that Yagari had hit a nerve. Kaname knew all too well that Zero was still very uncomfortable with the pregnancy pounds still needing to be shed, and the fact that it was noticeable on his usually lean body was just as upsetting.

Though a hiss had just barely been able to slip from Zero before Kaname allowed the cigarette to burst into a soft flame, enough to singe the edges of Yagari's bangs. The one eyed hunter had at first seemed surprised before glaring down at the table, knowing exactly who had done such a thing. Of course Kaname would shove his ass into this as well... He still needed to learn his place when dealing with Yagari's toy, it seemed.

Grumbling in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest, he eventually listened to Kaien awkwardly begin the conversation. It was rather simple, explaining why they were wishing to gain peace between their races... More and more blood had been spilt lately, and it was only a matter of time before tiny scrimmages became an entire war.

Meanwhile Zero seemed to be a little surprised at first to feel the soft caresses against his ankles, and how much they instantly tore away the uneasiness. With a soft yet long sigh, the hunter leaned into his chair, trying not to feel the stares of the other hunters, now that Yagari had brought their attention to his physic.

Even Kyoshiro was snickering... Though that may be more to Yagari being scolded like a child. In Kanames eyes, Yagari was a child. This was a meeting among professionals, leaders of their race and ones that others looked up to. Of course Kaname could only such things about his own species, hunters were entirely different after all. Regardless of those facts, this was a meeting they needed to take seriously.

It was why Kaname soon squared his shoulders and began to speak to Kaien, talking in great detail about all aspects they needed to cover for this treaty. The greatest obstacle was indeed the deaths of the hunters that had not been necessary. There was only one person to blame for that though..

Kyoshiro.

Kaname had immediately turned his attention to the rough male, a small frown upon his features. "I agree with minimalizing deaths on both sides. It is why I have put great deal into going over the territories you had planned out earlier. I agree on each one and I guarantee that we will not kill on those lands unless completely necessary. No hunters will be touched at all during this time"

Looking to Kaien to see his answer, Kaname placed his fingers upon the desk to wait. Of course he couldn't stop himself from glancing a little further down the table towards the silverette and the two close beside him, his eyes narrowing at the proximity of the three.

Kaito had decided to get himself as close as possible to the hunter where Toga had angled himself so he was facing the silverette too.

Kaname was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by Kaien accepting the proposal, a large smile upon his face. This wasn't all they had to discuss but at least it was a large issue resolved. Kyoshiro wasn't happy mind you, snarling and swearing about how filthy hunters like them shouldn't do a job that was meant to them anyway. Those hisses were only silenced by the purebloods commands to quiet wasn't exactly in a good mood... Not as he snarled at his leader, doing all he could to make sure that Kaname heard his complaints. There was no way in hell that the hunters were going to start taking his jobs, not when Kyoshiro could hope for an extra kill or two... Though as the pureblood forced him to silence, he couldn't help but let out a huff and sulk a little into his chair. Maybe it wasn't just Yagari that was the child...

"...That's not good enough."

The slight croaky voice beat away the satisfactory silence, giving a chill down the others' spines. The single cold eye stared down the table, staring down at the sulking vampire in the chair. Venom was in his eyes as he glared down, dark to the point of the aura around the older hunter changing into pure ice... But it wasn't obvious to what he was accusing, not yet. He would let Kyoshiro do that himself.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You got your damn agreement, fuck out!" Kyoshiro hissed at the older vampire as he sat up in his chair, glaring back at him. Though as the glare hit harder, he seemed to slightly... pale slightly. Growling softly in anger towards the beaten hunter, the vampire strangely got to his feet, hitting his hands onto the table and clenching his claws into it.

"You just stay out of this, you're getting your god damn way!"

"I know what you did, asshole..." Yagari growled as he narrowed his eye more, already digging into his pocket for a fresh cigarette before pulling it out from its box. He took his gaze onto the cigarette, lighting it up quietly. All the while the hunter's hunter was nearly throwing a fit, demanding for the hunter to silence himself and quit lying... Only once the cigarette was lit and the hunter took in the first puff did he slightly smirk and look back at Kyoshiro in silence, all while the vampire was getting more and more flustered... It was a childish attempt at blaming another when they had done nothing wrong. It seemed as though Kaname was the only one to realise this though as the other vampires began to fidget in their chairs and glance towards both Kyoshiro and Kaname with anxious expressions.

Luckily it wasn't just the vampires with confused expressions upon their faces, both sides had seemingly felt the same as they looked around waiting for an explanation; one that would probably never come. After a few long moments of hushed speaking, Kaname returned his gaze to the one eyed hunter with a bored expression upon his face.

"Have I not spoken to you before about your mannerisms? If you do not wish to speak aloud what your accusation is then I will be forced to silence you myself. As for the rest of you I do not want to hear another word leave your lips until directly spoken to, is that understood?"

After receiving nods from everyone but Kyoshiro, Kaname sighed and relaxed himself into the chair. This was much like a childcare facility, having to scold and give time-outs to all that dared defy the leaders in the room. Though one could only hope no fights break out. Tapping the end of his cigarette to let some ashes fall onto the finely carpeted floor, the single blue eye stared down at the pureblood without fear. Like hell was he going to be ordered around like a child... Putting the cigarette back into his mouth and biting a little onto the filter, he leaned back into the chair and grumbled out just a few short words.

"...Talk to him. Five hunters are dead, and he's to blame."

A hiss tried to cover up the words that slipped from his lips, but the sudden outrage that came from the hunter's side was enough to nearly cover the rest of his words for Kyoshiro. It left the single eyed hunter to calmly smoke on his cigarette, knowing that his work was done... It was to the point that it even took Kaien off guard, paling at the sight of his hunter's starting to get themselves riled up, a few already pulling themselves out of their chairs as if to slaughter the vampire himself.

"People, please! Order!" Kaien stuttered out, rising out of his chair with his face paling more. The news had barely gotten out that there had been an 'accident', that five hunters in a hunting party had been killed. Some hadn't even heard until now... But even Zero was on his feet, enraged, hissing out threats at Kyoshiro. It was obvious that Yagari had gotten exactly what he wanted. Tapping the end of his cigarette to let some ashes fall onto the finely carpeted floor, the single blue eye stared down at the pureblood without fear. Like hell was he going to be ordered around like a child... Putting the cigarette back into his mouth and biting a little onto the filter, he leaned back into the chair and grumbled.

It was the purebloods turn to stand, taking the defensive for his long term colleague. Yes he may be facing against his silverette in a heated argument but he could not idly sit here and allow Kyoshiro to be bitten into, regardless of the truthfulness of this issue. It was in the past after all. "Do you wish to add several more to that list? Or will you all calmly take your seats and continue this meeting. The treaty had not been put in place at the given time and they were on the offensive on our land. This is why we are here today. If you wish to take this further then I will accompany you all outside"

None of them would be able to kill him if he were ready for a fight, within a blink of an eye the entire room could be wiped out, it was enough to quieten down the vampires in the room, Kyoshiro included. He knew he was in the wrong and he also knew that he would be scolded for that later when they were alone, right now though Kaname intended to continue this meeting.

And as if to try convince the silverette to do the right thing and sit down, Kaname snaked his aura up a little higher, the tendrils stroking away up to the hunters knees. The last thing he needed was an argument he would take home."Like fuck they were! They were hunting, it was their jobs, that asshole had no reason to attack them!" It seemed like Zero wasn't about to settle down, not yet... Especially as he soon became the only hunter still standing, other than Kaien. He was the one trying to get Zero to settle down, reaching forward and pressing his hand to Zero's shoulder. He knew exactly where this was going to go to... Straight back home.

But Zero wasn't sitting down, not yet, not as crimson rushed deeper into his eyes as he glared down the pureblood. But it didn't take long for Yagari to fan the flames, obviously enjoying just what was happening... "Two kids are orphaned, and two women are widowed," he muttered, trying to hold back the smirk that was starting to tug at the edges of his lips.

"What?!" Zero snarled out instantly, his eyes widening before his gaze turned straight back to Kaname. Did this mean that Kaname was defending... this? Families torn apart because of one vampire who wanted a taste of blood? It seemed like Zero wasn't even feeling the soft caresses of the aura against his body, not when fury was errupting through him... "You're letting him get away with this?! Just because we're hunters and we're not worth shit compared to your precious vampires?" It was never a good thing for them to fight in public like this, secrets were bound to come out and issues to arise in their home life. Not to mention Kaname had been well known for being a calm leader, something he was being the opposite of right now. Zero had definitely changed some aspects of his lover.

Hissing darkly at the silverette and clawing into the table, Kanames own eyes coloured a deep crimson. "Do you not think he will be punished!? Those families will be looked out for financially, do not stick your nose into things that do not concern you! He falls under my orders, therefor you have no right to tell me of anything"

Kaname would of course give the family money, he had felt horrible the moment he had known about such news. Not that he would tell Zero, it would only upset him.. And of course Kaname did not wish to fight, pleading silently with his lover in his angry but gentle gaze.. "Financially doesn't help shit, their parents are dead, their spouses are dead, and it's that bastard's fault! Like hell it doesn't concern me, I've been there!" Zero's hiss only seemed to get worse as he shoved his chair into the table with enough force that it shook the entire table. Even a few of the vampires were starting to get uncomfortable...

Kaien was still trying to plead with the younger hunter, even rushing up to him and tugging on his arm. Zero was content on continuing forward, though, stalking his way closer... His eyes flashed darkly as he growled, starting to cross the invisible border between the hunters and the vampires... But then Kaien managed to start tugging the younger hunter back, whispering softly to him to coax him away.

Kaito was even up on his feet now, rushing forward to help coax Zero away, but Kaien had quickly shield him off. He knew too much about Kaname rushing over and separating Kaito and Zero, probably hissing at him for touching his mate... With soft swears rumbling in Zero's slightly stiffened body, the hunters eventually walked their way out of the room. It was a few minutes of awkward silence before Kaien returned, but alone. It was... obvious that Zero needed to cool may not have been the only one needing to cool off, Kyoshiro was beside himself with rage, though something he had tried to control because of Kanames last orders. Unfortunately that did not stop the hisses and spits about lowly hunters needing to be put down in the first place, causing the pureblood to smack his colleagues cheek rather harshly.

It would have been enough for the other hunters to hear from the other room, Kaien had even flinched from the noise where he stood. But that didn't matter, not as Kanames mind was now worried about the silverette, his thoughts jumping around in worry at how the stress had affected him. Amaya may have heard them too, though he did hope she couldn't.. It wasn't good for her to hear her parents argue.

As more time went by and dribs and drabs of hunters returned, Kaname was getting more and more frustrated as to why Zero still was not with them, it was enough worry to quickly begin searching for him with his aura, it snaking around until it felt the all to familiar presence of the silverette.

From there Kaname began to carress his lover, to soothe and calm him like his touch normally would if they were alone. It trailed up his entire body, wrapping and curling as if they were embraced tightly, warding off the fear and worry that would come their way.

Kaname did not wish to argue after all, it was the last thing he had come here to do, especially with Zero around. So it was as time trickled by that the pureblood waited, still using his powers to caress and soothe the silverette however he could..The hunter right now was trying to hide his anger as much as he could, sitting in the lounge out by where Celina was currently tending to Amaya, probably letting a few calls slip away as she was busy feeding the little girl with a freshly made bottle. Zero's still slightly crimson eyes stared up from where they had at first been on the ground before looking to his little girl happily drinking away.

"...Did you check the temperature. If it's too hot or too cold, she'll get sick."

Of all the times for Zero to start worrying about the treatment of his daughter, it had to be now...? Celina even seemed to be surprised by hearing the hunter speak as she looked up, blinking in confusion. But then she remembered that he was probably trying to distract her... After all, it was a relative to Lord Kaname. Any hunter would want to get their hands on the new heir of his throne...

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she gave out a huff. "I know what I'm doing, Kiryuu," she grunted as she turned herself around in her chair, making sure that the back was facing Zero this time. It left the hunter to softly swear under his breath while straining to get a better view of his daughter, but it was no use... Though as he slowly leaned back against the couch he was sitting in, he couldn't help but feel the soft touches against his body again...

Kaname must be trying to calm him down. Well fuck him, he could deal with being worried for a while as he grumbled softly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He knew that Kyoshiro probably would have been slaughtered if he had killed five vampires... Why was it any different. Level E's were the prey, not hunter.

Kyoshiro did not think like that though, to him vampires were above all else, an elite force that were the royalty of the world. Hunters were filth in his eyes, doing a task that was not appointed to them in the first place. Little did he know that Kaname had a great deal to do with the hunters weapons, something he did not wish to tell anyone right now.

Quiet chatter filled the room as fifteen slow minutes went by, everyone was still waiting for the silverettes arrival. Kaname was still worried but happy that he could still feel the males presence against his aura and he was glad that Toga and Kaito were in the same room as he was and not with the silverette. But Zero needed to calm down now.. Kaname was doing all that he could do help him at the moment, those tendrils still snaking their way soothingly over the others body. They were slow but very intimate, a touch only the pureblood could provide for his lover. That would at least calm him down, right?

Kaito and Toga weren't quite happy having to be away from Zero, not when they both knew this was their only chance to get Zero back home... Hell, Kuran could keep his stupid baby if that was all he wanted. It wasn't worth torturing Zero for it... Plus there was the fact that Kuran's blood was still flowing through its veins, something that both of the hunters would detest... Plus if the association ever found out about such an abomination being alive...

Though it was five minutes longer until Kaname had finally given up on continuing the meeting, or at least with waiting for Zero to come back right away. Calling for a meal break, it seemed to be more than enough of a chance as Kyoshiro immediately rushed out of his seat, racing towards the main office like he always did. It was to make sure he could try Celina again... Though she seemed to be happily occupied with Amaya.

Someone who wasn't quite so happily occupied, though, was the silverette that had just stepped his way back into the meeting room not two minutes after the lunch break had been called. And it didn't seem like his mood had been fixed... Not as his eyes were still in dark slits, deathly intent rolling off of his body. But hopefully Kaname would just ignore this state he was in...

Even though the pureblood had given up with the meeting, he still hadn't given up with his caresses over the males body. And as soon as the hunter stepped back into the room with that deathly glare, Kaname thought it would be perhaps best if he left to give the other some space from him..

"If you will excuse me, the meeting will commence in forty five minutes. You are free to do as you please but I ask that no one leave this building. Tea and coffee is in the lunch room as well as anything you may wish to eat"

Doing his job as the perfect host, Kaname soon got up from his seat without sparing a glance to anyone in the room. From there he made his way towards the bathroom to wash his face. It killed him to know he was allowing Zero to be in the same room as Kaito and Toga but at the moment it was the best thing for the silverette right now, all he could do was continue to console him with the caress of his aura..

The 'perfect' host may find that his break was going to be a little less than peaceful... especially as footsteps followed Kaname's steps to the bathroom, to where the door roughly opened and a few steps walked onto the pristine tile beneath his feet. Kaname would have already breathed in the very familiar scent by now, the scent of hunter stinging his nose...

"Kuran, I'm not done with you yet..."

* * *

Two in one day! And maybe a third on the way! :3 I actually have been working on a gift for a very special person, it will not be Vampire Knight related but will be published on this account. I hope you may be willing to give it a read, as I hopefully will have a chapter up soon! It may be the reason to why the third part may be delayed.

Love you all though!

-J

Reviews answered:

Akuma3813: Thank you very much my dear! Here is another :D

ben4kevin: Oh Zero is already extremely pissed. He just got another huge dose.

Sake-chan: Thankfully Yuuki isn't there yet~ But if Celina does anything wrong, Zero will have her head~


	9. Two Men One Bathroom

Zero slammed the door behind him hard, enough to rattle the wall with it. It would be enough to alert every vampire and hunter alike in the building, and probably giving Amaya a bit of a scare as well. But it wasn't going to matter, not as Zero flicked the lock behind him... Of course any vampire could break open the door, even a few hunters willing to get a nasty bruise on their shoulder.

Zero didn't want them to come in... Especially as he faintly trembled as the caresses continued to swell over his body, making his mouth water and his blood rush through his veins like fire. There was a scent already prickling in the air from Zero's own body, one that Kaname would be unfamiliar with... After all, only Kaname knew of Zero's 'new' body and the new scents that followed it.

And as Zero stalked his way closer to Kaname, his eyes faintly glowed their deep amethyst, but with nothing except one emotion... Pure arousal. Looks like Kaname's caressing was much more affective than he thought... But they needed to be careful. There were already vampires starting to gather to the door, intent on listening to their leader destroying this pesky hunter...

The pureblood had frozen mid-way of splashing water upon his face, shock crossing his features. Was his senses deceiving him or was Zero..? Of course as soon as he dropped the water and faced the silverette, he immediately knew that he had not been mistaking that feeling through their bond or the look into the silverette's eyes.

As a result his own eyes widened in surprise. This was never the result he intended from soothing the hunter, in fact it had been one of the last things on his mind due to the meeting. But.. Right now it was definitely taking up the majority of his thoughts, so much so that he felt his own arousal blossoming up.

They did have an act to follow though, one that they could not take lightly. Kaname would play his part perfectly, though allowing Zero to decide what he wanted to do. First thing was first though.. Using the aura that was once caressing the silverette, Kaname blocked the door to make sure that absolutely no one entered this room, of course they could still hear everything.

"Filthy level D, you're lucky i didn't slaughter you in front of your filthy comrades" Spitting his words with venom as he stepped a little closer to the silverette, Kaname gently reached out and touched the males arm lightly. His actions were definitely much different than his words.

Very different, but all the more perfect as a growl slipped from Zero's lips at the contact but the arousal only sharpened in his eyes. He wanted Kaname to touch him more than anything... When he had seen the fire in Kaname's eyes as they spat insults at each other, arguing across the table though knowing that none of it was true... It reminded him of how they use to be enemies, back when they told themselves that their feelings to each other were nothing more than mere rivalry.

Now he wanted nothing more than to hear Kaname bark at him again, telling him how much of a filthy Level D he was... How Kaname will make him filthy... The growl only intensified as Zero reached up, grasping a little hard into Kaname's hair to tug his face down and closing the distance. It made Kaname's breath hot onto Zero's own face, sending sharp tingles up his spine. It had been so long since Zero had felt this... More than two months.

"Fuck you..." Zero hissed against Kaname's lips before he lunged in, capturing the pureblood's kiss in a heated trap. The pureblood seemed to already be losing to the hunter... Especially as he tugged harder on Kaname's hair, letting his claws slowly cut into Kaname's scalp, enough to let crimson blood start to leak underneath his fingertips... The first wound. How would Kaname retaliate?

At first he was only too eager to comply to that kiss, deepening it quickly and allowing his tongue to explore the hunters own. But soon that had passed, the blood that had been spilled resulted in nervous whispers outside of the door, the hunters and vampires unsure as to why things had gone so silent.. They didn't have to be curious for long though, not as Kaname broke that kissed and hissed threateningly into the silverette's ear.

"Who do you think you are to raise a hand towards me, Do you truly wish to perish by my hand, beast?" Moving his own hands to the silverette's back, Kaname soon dragged his claws down the hunters back, drawing beads of blood to the surface as he pushed their bodies flush against each other.

If they were to fake this fight then surely one would need to ruin their clothes. By now Zero would be able to feel the brunettes arousal, it was pressing into his quite harshly by this point.

But it seemed as though that it was not only the lower ranks that had moved themselves near the door now, instead Kyoshiro had made his way over, a large smirk on his face as he smelt the blood and words through the door. Kaito and Toga had also made their way over, listening to every word and scent.. It put them on edge slightly, was their tiff more serious than they thought?

They wanted Zero home in one piece, after all, especially Yagari. If Kaname killed his pet, then what the hell was he going to do. Kaito wouldn't come willingly, not at his age and strength... So with a slight frown on his face, the older hunter listened in, all while hoping that there were at least a few shreds of Zero left when this was all over.

Though Zero's back couldn't help but arch up as his claws slowly slid down his back, only making his body shiver in delight. Maybe Zero was a masochist, whatever. It just meant more fun for them... Especially as Zero let out a snarl, forcing it to be as hateful as it could be. "Don't touch me... You bloodsucker!" Zero hissed out, pushing his hand up against Kaname's chest and slowly easing his own claws down. Though it was mostly to open up his shirt...

He wanted to see the hot muscle he had missed for months on end. And even as he added a little blood to the skin, it only made it better as he slid his hand in between the shreds and started to round his fingers over the thick yet sleek muscle. But he was well aware of Kaname's current arousal, he could feel it against his hips, exactly where it needed to be... And feeling it there only made him feel even more... well... Wet. If there was ever a time that he may enjoy having a woman's private parts, it may be now.

Kyoshiro was definitely happy with the scent of Zeros blood in the air, letting out a snicker on occasion. Though that quickly passed as he smelt even more from Kaname. Then again the pureblood was very durable, Zero wouldn't have stood a chance against him at all, Kaname was probably just toying with him until he got the final blow.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Kaname had no choice but to press his lips hungrily against the hunters, it was his only hope in suppressing the rather loud moan that threatened to bubble up. He had refrained himself from touching Zero like this for so long and it seemed as though the sexual needs were all coming out at once today. But he did have to admit this probably wasn't the best spot for it..

Once Zero had finished clawing him down, Kaname let out a more threatening growl. "Do not order me to do anything!" Everyone knew that no one had a right to do such a thing to a pureblood, in everyone else's eyes this would be quite the defiant act, little did they know Zero often told Kaname to do anything he pleased, especially in the bedroom.

Moving his hands with lightening speed, Kaname rushed his hands to Zeros crotch, massaging in slow torturous movements above his trousers. Meanwhile his head had snapped forward, fangs raking at exposed neck as his tongue slowly glided across to peak up each tiny bead of blood.

It wasn't the best spot but what else could they do at this point? Go under the desk and hope no one dares to look? This would probably be the most private place in this building, even if they still did have an audience... A groan slipped from Zero as the fangs pierced into his neck, his body stiffening into Kaname's arms. Kaname... had never bitten him before.

At first all he could do was stiffen up, the feeling uncertain and strange. The only other time he had been bitten like this was... Shizuka. His hands tensed as they grabbed onto Kaname's side and hair, his breath catching in his throat. But then he forced himself to remember that this wasn't Shizuka... That this was Kaname... his protector, his lover... And it was with slightly shaky hands that he forced himself to loosen his grasp.

"...Y-you fucker...! Let go of me!" Zero howled at Kaname, though only tightened his arms around Kaname. Though he wasn't quite comfortable just standing up... Trying to look to the side without tearing himself from Kaname's grasp, he couldn't help but see the bathroom stalls. They could at least get comfortable against the door... And so with slow steps, the hunter started to back them up, though he knew they had to make some noise.

So the hunter quickly smacked his foot against the door, slamming it closed to make sure they would have something to lean against, but it would have made quite a ruckus outside...

For now Kaname merely dragged his fangs along his supple flesh, not quite piercing the entire way in, though he would need to make sure that Zero got his blood to hide some of that, it would be a little too strange for Zero to have bite marks when it would be very unlikely for the pureblood to bite him in an instance like this.

It was why he regretfully tore his fangs away, forcing himself not to bite. His first bite should be in a place where they could freely express themselves, not needing to worry about others listening in. After all, ever since he had gotten hurt and desired the silverette's blood the thought had never truly left his mind.

After being pulled towards the stalls door, Kaname was quick to shove the hunters body against it, enough to make a noise for those outside as well as what Zero had done. From there the pureblood hoisted him up so he could wind his legs around the back of him, Kaname making a few rather suggestive pushes with his body against the silverette's own.

"I will do what I please until I feel you have paid for such disrespect, Kiryuu" Once again he spat his words with pure hate, his body doing the complete opposite.. There would surely be a few eager people outside waiting to see just how bad this fight would get.

Zero's legs were quick to tie themselves around Kaname's waist, pulling his own hips against Kaname's. He could feel his juicy arousal against his body, something that only made him quiver in pleasure... He hoped that the other vampires couldn't scent his obvious arousal, but he wasn't quite in the mood to care. Maybe they thought he loved a good fight... It probably would be fitting.

After all, Zero can see Kyoshiro doing the same thing, getting a sick arousal through slaughtering.

A little relieved that Kaname's fangs had abandoned his neck, the hunter couldn't help but let himself softly nibble onto Kaname's earlobe as he tried to spit out the words of hate. Of course it probably made it harder for Kaname to keep his voice angry... But hell, he was having fun. Only once Kaname had finished speaking did the hunter give a deeper bite, knowing fully well that Kaname could cover it up.

Though as he tugged his legs tighter around Kaname's hips, he couldn't help but feel that teasing bulge press harder against his hips, exactly where it needed to go... A groan slipped, but he managed to make it one from pain in a split second to cover it up. "F-fuck you, bastard...!" Zero hissed out before the hunter moved one hand and pounded his fist against the door, as if hitting Kaname against it hard. This would be an interesting fight if it was really happening...

There would be many people willing to pay to see a 'fight' like this, in fact a few were eager to see the end results of such a thing once the two stepped out of the bathroom. Of course that wouldn't happen for a while it seemed, not as Kaname faked a noise of pain, enough to make the hunters listen in a little more keenly.

It wasn't often that a pureblood was hurt enough to make such a noise.. Though soon after Kaname harshly growled and moved an arm over, ripping one of the other stalls door off easily to make one hell of a noise. For all the knew Zero just crashed through a door breaking it down from impact.

"Filth! You dare touch me again and I will rip the skin from your bones!" Pushing his aroused body slowly against the silverette, Kaname quickly undid several buttons on the others shirt and eagerly placed his mouth upon the sweet flesh, nipping and sucking to create several large marks that would be easily covered.

As a few seconds passed though, Kaname moved his lips to the silverette's ear, purring words into them that only he would be able to hear.. "You dirty boy.. I'm going to have to punish you for such acts.."

"Punish me..."

The soft purr returned Kaname's as he gave another soft nip onto his earlobe, a teasing smirk crossing his face. Hell, this was the best meeting he ever had been dragged to... Though he was going to make sure that this isn't the last time they would do this during a meeting either, especially if they were dragged back for a follow up. But just to make sure that their 'fight' was convincing and could be done again...

"Fuck you, bastard! I'll slaughter you!" Zero snarled out though only gave another hard nip into Kaname's ear. The hunter finally let Kaname's reddened ear go and delicately slid away the clothing on his shoulder. Smirking more as he saw the pale skin, the hunter did not hesitate as he leaned down and sank his fangs into Kaname's shoulder. There, now the vampire side of Zero had been released...

Zero didn't quite end it there, though, as he carefully rocked his hips against Kaname's own arousal, as if pleading for it to come out of its hiding place. It was all he wanted, of course... Just to see Kaname unwrapped... But he knew he had to continue marking Kaname. Pulling his fist from the door, the hunter grasped onto Kaname's wrist and gave it a sharp squeeze, hoping to leave a bruise. But Zero knew that he would be more than willing to continue bruising Kaname, but for a completely different reason back home...

The gush of wind escaping his lips was unavoidable as the hunter bit in, the satisfaction rocketing through his body was something he hadn't quite been used to. They had been intimate quite a few times now but nothing like this.. It seemed they both found the danger exciting. After all how much damage would it cause if they were caught like this, Zeros legs wound around a half naked pureblood as they were quite clearly doing more than fighting.

Moving one hand up to softly cup against the hunters cheeks, Kaname placed one loving kiss against the silverette before raking them slowly down, marking the flawless flesh of the males face. Every ounce of damage he did here could be undone with his blood later, for now they could just have as much fun as they could.

"How dare you bite me! Do you have a death wish, Kiryuu?" Hearing the murmurs outside of how gutsy Zero was, Kaname inwardly smirked. He may as well build the hunters pride up a little, he needed the pick me up after all. But feeling Zero grind up against him only allowed the pureblood to push up against him in return, all while moving his claws down to the silverette's chest to continue raking.

Zero would like to at least have some respect amongst the other hunters, especially after Yagari was working hard to dash it to pieces... Though he did slightly wince at Kaname clawing down his face... Hell, that hurt. But he knew it was fixable, even though he would like a good scar or two to remember this event by... Then the claws started to travel down his chest, even if still light.

Snarling out in mock pain, the hunter tore his fangs free from Kaname's shoulder though as gently as possible. He whipped his hand from Kaname's wrist and started to tear his claws against the door, as if he had attempted to scratch Kaname yet missed. Though blood was already starting to slowly drip onto the floor as it traveled down Zero's cheek.

It was helpful at this point that Zero bled easily, though strengthened throughout the years to function better with severe blood-loss. It would help set the scene, making the wounds deeper than they actually are... "Fuck..." he hissed from his 'miss', though let his words slightly slur from a 'loss' of a large amount of blood. They were actually doing rather well with faking their fight... Though both of them had an idea that one person wasn't fooled, especially as Kaien quietly sat in the break room, trying to keep the slight smirk from finding his face...

After all, he was expecting another grandchild out of this.

It was a good thing Kaien was alone for he still had a slightly reddened tinge upon his face, knowing what would be going on in that room.. What better way for Zero to get out his frustrations than sex anyway? Meanwhile Kaname had forced a cold laugh from his lips, one of a predator cornering it's pray on it's last limbs.. But were they going to go all the way here? It was tempting, especially as Kaname snaked his hands down and once again started to grope against the hunters crotch, pushing his fingers against the denim so the needy hunter would definitely feel his actions.

His foot though had jutted out and kicked the stalls wall, making a hole through the wood that would cause some more murmurs from outside the door. "Zero.. You have no idea how much I want to punish you, to make you scream out my name until you can scream no more.." He could only hope Zero had some idea on how much they wanted to do for Kaname was far too gone to make any rational decisions right now.

Kaname was starting to fall into the idea of making this real, no longer letting a fight hide what they were doing... And as his words were louder, confusing some of the people outside the door, it was enough to make the hunter slightly tense, though wanting nothing more than to let Kaname continue on with this torment... This beautiful, perfect torment on Zero's body...

Letting out a painful mewl, the hunter's head reared back as he felt the soft massages against his crotch, making him tremble. Hell, it was going to be quite obvious what had been going on if Kaname continued any longer...! He had to warn Kaname, no matter how much he wished to continue... This was only going to end badly for the two if they wished to continue and finish this.

Hissing softly in wistfulness, the hunter finally leaned his head forward and sank his teeth into Kaname's neck, trying to add as much painful pressure as he could into the bite. They both needed to get themselves back together before they do something both of them will regret...! Tightening his jaws onto Kaname's shoulder, the hunter reluctantly began to struggle against his godlike grasp, almost tearing his soul out to deprive himself of such bliss...

Hissing in pain that was quite real at this stage, Kaname stumbled back a step or two. It was a reaction that he couldn't help, one that helped Zero ease his way out of the pureblood's grasp. It also helped Kaname come to his senses, this definitely was not the time to allow his lusty needs to take over, not with such an audience just outside the door.

Nodding his head at the hunter slightly and removing his hands from the silverette's body, Kaname let out an animalistic type growl, one that seemed to give everyone goosebumps just outside the door. Yes, this fight needed to come to an end, they could finish this in the privacy of their own time a little later on.

"How dare you!" Using his Aura to practically destroy all of the stalls behind them, Kaname gave one last gentle rake down the back of his lovers shoulder before giving him a slight kiss as an apology. He wanted to build Zero up but there was no way he could put his pride on the list and lose to the hunter, there was too much at stake right now.

Zero was quick to detach his fangs without restraint, not wanting to cause his lover any more pain than completely necessary. He didn't want to harm his lover after all, not when they had so much to do once they got home... Softly panting as the two managed to break away and Zero finally took a step back after receiving the final blow, he couldn't help but slightly smirk back to his lover.

The slight sweat glistening on his skin, the blood in his hair, the bite marks... He had marked his lover well. And Kaname had marked his own... They were only for each other, no one else would be allowed to have them. Not Yagari, not Kaito, not Yuuki, not anyone. And before the two could possibly get back into the act, the hunter couldn't help but lean forward quickly, kissing his lover one more time before they would have to go back to the public.

Almost instantly the hunter slouched over, wrapping his arm around his stomach as if he had been injured. He staggered back, a little theatrically, and leaned against the stall for support. He coughed, as if about to cough up blood from the force of Kaname's hits as he stumbled into the stall wall. "...F-fucker... G-get back here!" Zero coughed out in anger, only to wheeze and tighten his hand onto his stomach.

Kaname turned as he started to head out the door, a softened expression upon his face before he mouthed the words 'I love you' to the silverette. Of course he had made sure the fang scrapes and obvious love bites were gone from the male before he started to leave the males company.

"Take this as a warning, D'. If you dare defy me again I will end you." And with that last venomous spit, Kaname flung the door open with his aura and stepped outside, the vampires fleeing from the scene as the hunters stood back in shock. Zero was alive at least though Toga and Kaito both showed slight anger on their face at the amount of blood over the pureblood.

Kaname had won but not without his own injuries. Unfortunately that meant that his followers had practically lined themselves up to be sacrifices for their leaders health. Brushing them aside and allowing Kyoshiro to join his side, Kaname looked the other up and down as he was handed a shirt.

"You should have killed the fucker instead of toying with him, now look at the state of your damn clothes." Kyoshiro though couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he addressed his leader, pleased with how things had played out. Kaname merely raised his eyebrows and laughed at the vampire, quickly changing his shirt though that of course exposed the deep injuries Zero had inflicted on him.

Zero was in no laughing mood as he growled under his breath, slowly limping after the pureblood as if to strike him again. But as he bared his fangs in an obvious attempt to lunge towards the pureblood, it was with force that a few hunters had managed to grab him, slowly starting to drag him back. They were amazed though, of the strength that Zero still carried even after his injuries...

He just survived a brush with death, after all. And as Zero still struggled in their grasp, they hissed softly to him, telling him that he'd get another chance later... It seemed that a little bit of Zero's pride had been restored. After all, not many hunters are able to say they spilled even a drop of a pureblood's blood. Zero had managed to get a couple mouthfuls of it inside him... That enough was worth a lifetime of respect.

Blood still dripped down the hunter's face in a rather gruesome reminder of what had happened in the bathroom, and it wasn't until Kaien had rushed forward and started to blot away the blood with some paper towels he had borrowed that he saw the scratches along his face. They carried all the way down to his chest... though Kaien could already see they were light. It was all part of the show...

"Zero-kun, why can't you be more careful...?" Kaien sighed as he slowly forced Zero to sit down in the break area, far enough away from the vampires. Of course hunters were already starting to get water or whatever they could to help fix their comrade... Some of the first to rush forward were, of course, Kaito and Yagari. Though Yagari was more making sure that his property hadn't been too damaged...

Kaien managed to block out Kaito's attempts to help tend to his wounds, instead working to stop the bleeding on his face. "Your handsome face...!" Kaien couldn't help but softly mourn, which earned him a slight glare. The only person who could say that to him and live, of course, was Kaname... Though he knew Kaien was just teasing, letting him grumble it off as he sent a dark glare towards the pureblood that had dared raised his claws at him.

It was very hard for Kaname to keep a smirk off his face, their show had gone perfectly and he was still finding it hard to keep his distance from the silverette. He wanted nothing more than to devour him, though in the bedroom of course. The only thing able to keep that mask of hatred on his face was seeing how Kaito was trying to tend to him and Toga inspecting him as if he were a prized toy.

"Kyoshiro, I want this meeting to resume and finish as quickly as possible. I have much I need to do and being here with these disgusting creatures is giving me a headache" They knew it was a lie for pureblood's didn't get such things, but they would do anything for their leader, especially now that he was injured and still slightly bleeding.

'Yes lord Kaname' was called out in unison as the vampires filed back into the room, Kaname turning his gaze to Kaien but with slight softness that no one but Zero and Kaien would truly understand. "Cross, lets get this over with. I ask you keep your dogs on a leash. We will wrap this up in half an hour"

Without waiting for a reply, Kaname fastened the buttons on the fresh shirt and went back into the room without a word.

Frowning softly as he looked up at the pureblood, only because he knew that the other hunters and vampires were watching them, Kaien gave out a sigh and handed the paper towel to Zero. "Keep putting pressure on that wound... Drink some water and I'll take you home after we're done." Kaien murmured in his fatherly tone, though only making Zero glare. He didn't work up all of this respect towards him from the other hunters only for it to be dashed by his guardian!

Grumbling and looking away from Kaien and letting himself lean back into his seat, he reluctantly put the towel to his cheek and started to try wiping away the blood. Though he still softly cursed beneath his breath... He didn't want the damn hunter bossing him around any more than any other Kaname had a limit to what he could say to the hunter... Though that may be because he had been pregnant throughout most of their romantic relationship.

Soon enough, though, Kaien and the other hunters returned to the meeting room, though there seemed to be added distance between the hunter and vampire sides... This may not have looked quite so good with their treaty. And with the vampires on edge, negotiations weren't going to go so well. It seemed like they might have to be dealing with these meetings more often.

This meeting was definitely going no where, in fact it was quite a drag. After a few short discussions and agreeing on some other small aspects of this bargain, Kaname finally decided to call it quits. There was no point dragging this out if nothing was to be accomplished, especially now that some of the hunters seemed nervous if they didn't agree with something the vampires had proposed.

Not half an hour later and the vampires had vacated the building, not needing to be asked twice about such a thing. this meeting had gone on for five hours anyway, plenty of time for them to want to get the hell out of here. Kyoshiro had tried to speak with Celina but quickly got brushed away as Kaname had come to retrieve his 'relative' balancing her expertly in his arms as Kyoshiro tried to question such expertise.

It didn't matter though, Celina had quickly fled while Kyoshiro was distracted. That in turn allowed the scarred vampire to chase after her in return. The only question now was if the hunters had left, allowing Kaname to actually take his lover home without getting questioned for such a kind act after a fight.

That just left Kaname, Zero, Amaya, Kaien... and Kaito and Yagari. Of course they were going to stay behind. They wanted to take Zero home with them, after all... It was only proper, seeing as how Kaien had told Zero that he would take him home after the meeting. Though as Kaname had soon came back with Amaya in his arms, it didn't seem like Zero would be leaving now...

Not as he stepped out of the break room, having washed out the cuts with some water to keep them clean. they would heal soon enough... But right now he was more concerned about other things, starting with the little bundle in Kaname's arms. It was as if there was no one else in the room, completely ignoring Kaito's and Yagari's existence, as the hunter's face soon softened.

"Hey pumpkin..." he cooed softly as he quickly strode over to the pureblood, already starting to ease his precious daughter into his own arms. He had missed holding her already, and it had only been a little over five hours! Well, more like six or seven counting at home when Kaname took her... But it was too long. With a soft kiss on her forehead, he didn't hesitate to cradle her to his chest, humming softly to her as he quietly leaned into Kaname's shoulder.

...Well. If this didn't prove a thing to Yagari and Kaito, probably nothing would.

Kaname was only to happy to ignore the others presence as Zero had done, allowing himself to lean a little into his lover in return. Of course he pressed a light kiss to his daughters head before giving Zero one in return. They should have known their little fight was nothing but an act, or were they truly that dense that they couldn't tell a mock fight if it were right before them?

Regardless of those facts Kaname continued to ignore the two appalled hunters, wrapping on of his arms around the silverette's waist as he whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry if I hurt you before, when we get home you can take as much blood as you need." He didn't want to be the one causing him pain after all.

Soon enough Kaien had joined them in the room, his smile widening when he saw the lovers together with their little girl. "Kaname-kun~! Zero-Kun~! Let me hold little Amaya for a while! Just a liiiiittle bit!"

"Fuck no!"

It was an outburst that had almost scared Amaya into crying as the hunter glared daggers at the man that wanted to touch his precious little girl... Even now he protected the little two month old life more than life itself, something that probably was both relieving yet irritating to the pureblood standing beside him.

Pulling his little girl into his chest a little more, he eventually looked from Kaien's hurt and crushed expression to Kaname's soft crimson eyes. "I'm fine... I've taken worse and you know it," Zero eventually said with a smirk as he leaned up and let his lips softly press against Kaname's. Wasn't this going to be hard to explain to the other two hunters in the room...

After all, one of them was still hoping to the idea that Zero was brainwashed, and the other was willing to take back his property, with or without that brat that Zero clung to. As the two were fussing over each other for the wounds inflicted on one another, though, one of the hunters weren't quite so happy with this... And he wasn't about to sit there quietly and take it. Though he was more confused than anything else.

"...Can someone fucking explain this shit." The soft snarl slipped from Yagari's lips as he soon pulled himself up to his feet, glaring darkly at the two with his single eye. He had enough of the secrets and the bullshit... When the hell was Zero coming home.

And just like a switch being flipped, Kaname snapped his head to the elder hunter with a flare worse than death. Wasn't it obvious what was happening, it was as plain as day right in front of their eyes. Couldn't they just leave and allow the family to spend their time happily together with no other burdens in the room?

"What does it look like, Yagari? Zero has chosen to stay with me out of love and in return I happily return those feelings. We have a family and I believe you have no right to question anything. If you think you have rights to what is mine I will happily slaughter you where you stand" Hissing out his words with more venom than he had ever spoken with before, even when he and Zero despised each other, Kaname continued to keep his glare at the other.

The thoughts of what Yagari had done to the silverette continued to go through his mind, feeding the urge to kill the threat in front of him. But he couldn't, not when Amaya and Zero were so close, both snug into his arms where they belonged. They were protected here, Yagari nor Takamiya would be able to step close at all.

The hiss alone was enough to pull Yagari forward, now that he had something to argue against... Yagari loved a good fight. Even now, he wanted to make sure that Kaname knew exactly who owned Zero, as if he was now Yagari's pet... He had owned Zero much longer than Kaname thought he continued him. Before his parents had died, even. Zero was his to destroy, to use as his own...

"What, so you stole someone's kid and stole him from me? He's my student, you can't just take him. Your damn pureblood tricks can't keep him forever," Yagari hissed as he soon took the next steps forward, already reaching for the shot gun still heavily strapped to his back. He never left home without it, even now... "Or did you forget about last time already, blood sucker."

They both still remembered last time... Even now as Amaya began to cry at the loud voices being thrown across the room, Zero knew he wouldn't let things repeat again as he shifted himself into the front of Kaname's chest, glaring down at Yagari. He knew he wouldn't kill what was his... If Yagari had wanted to kill him, he would have done it while Kaname had been wounded.

But someone wanted to just end the violence all together as a sharp cry of "stop it!" rang through the still air. In seconds Kaien, with arms stretched out as if to block any attempt of Yagari getting past him, had rushed himself in front of Yagari. "What are you doing, Toga! I told you that you weren't going to do any trouble and look at what you're doing!" Kaien cried out, as if this was all just Yagari wanting to get a shot at the pureblood... If only that was it.

It would be best for Kaien to believe such things, Kaname didn't wish to tarnish this part of the headmaster's memory. It was why Kaname wrapped his arms around the silverette, pulling him back behind him so he would be out of harms way. There would be no way Kaname would allow him to sacrifice himself for something that could be overcome by him, Zero was much less durable after all.

"Not now, Zero.. I cant risk losing you" Pressing his lips gently on the hunters neck, Kaname buried his head in his mates nape and took several deep breaths of air. Purebloods were terribly possessive and this was not helping the situation at all, his first instincts were to kill whatever was threatening to take him away.

But it was lucky that Kaien got involved, blocking them away from harms way. Toga would not raise his weapon to his old friend, not after everything they had been through. Kaname could only hope that the two younger hunters would leave, allowing the three to talk freely and perhaps return home.

"But Kaname, he's not going to-" Zero tried to grumble out to his partner until he was brought back to the attention of his little girl's wails. She was of course still upset... With the mix of her parents' blood and the shouts going around, she would be easily frightened. Sighing softly, the hunter tried his best to ignore the others as he flocked kisses against her soft curly hair, trying to help ease her cries.

Across the room, it seemed that Yagari was taken aback by his close friend's outburst about him knocking it off, to the point of him stuttering to find an excuse. Of course he couldn't tell Kaien the truth that Zero was his in more ways than one... There were many things Kaien didn't know about him that he wasn't about to say. "C-Cross, that bastard-"

"I don't care what Kaname-kun did and don't you 'Cross' me! Now you leave them alone, do you hear me? I don't want to hear another word from you about them until we get home!" Kaien quickly ordered his friend as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking over his glasses with narrowed eyes. Even if he didn't look nearly as threatening as Kaname did when he was upset, he could at least attempt it... And with Kaien being Yagari's leader, he could do more than one kind of punishment to him.

It was a good thing that Kaien was sticking up for them, after all he knew how much they loved each other, even if they tried to deny such things in his presence. Right now it was obvious how much Kaname needed the silverette, especially as his head still continued nuzzle into the others neck. "Perhaps we should leave, I don't wish to be around with those two. Kaien, perhaps you can visit some time soon. There are some things I wish to discuss with you about the treaty and other issues." They were only minor issues but it at least would show they were still wanting to have Kaien around for a visit.

Glancing down at his wailing daughter, Kaname pulled his head back and pressed his lips to her forehead, cooing gently in an attempt to calm down her cries. She was just so precious, something he would give anything up for. "Shh.. Sweetheart, Mummy and Daddy are here for you, don't cry"

The snort that came from Yagari was one of pure impatience. He wanted to shoot Kaname, not get lectured... He didn't get dragged along to this meeting to sit there and let his target cuddle around with his prize. Though as he was about to grumble that Kaien wasn't going to order him around that easily, Kaname let a couple of words slip.

Mummy. Daddy. What?

"...What the fuck do you mean, Mommy and Daddy?! What the hell are you talking ab-"

"T-Toga, I'll explain it all later tonight!" It looks like it was Kaien to the rescue again as he waved his arms like a flightless bird, trying his best to distract Toga from continuing his sentence. Heaven knows that he probably would start putting the pieces together... But with how slow it took for Yagari to grasp things every now and again, Kaien probably wasn't willing to wait here all night until he understood.

So quickly starting to shove the old hunter towards the door, quickly telling Toga that there was nothing to worry about even as he tried to bark out a few words, it soon got to the point of Kaien shoving Toga out the door. He wanted time with his granddaughter after all! Kaito on the other hand, having watched this entire display of events, was just too confused and too tired to argue any longer... Rubbing his temple to rub away a growing headache, the younger hunter awkwardly followed the fuming Yagari out of the door.

After making sure that Yagari and Kaito had safely departed, Kaien made no hesitation to rush his way back into the room. Heaving a dramatic sigh, he didn't hesitate to move closer to his two 'sons', already holding out his arms. "Nowwww may I hold my little granddaughter~? I've waited all daaaaay!"

Same old Kaien.

Some things never change it seemed, and as Kaname stepped away to allow Zero to hand over their daughter, he couldn't help but smirk as the silverette side-stepped his adoptive father. Zero was always so protective of her, though she seemed to be fine with Celina so things should be fine with the elder hunter at this point.

"Zero, let him hold her for once. He has helped us today and deserved to hold her" Kaname didn't say such things lightly and as a result it seemed that the silverette faltered, reluctantly giving up his daughter for his father to hold. Though Kaname was quick to step in and grasp the hunter by the waist again, cradling him close. Their little time together in the bathroom hadn't completely gotten out of the purebloods system and he felt the need to be as close to Zero as he possibly could without making things too awkward for Kaien.

"While we are here, I wish to apologize for my words earlier. I did not mean to come across so harshly" Now apologies were extremely rare for purebloods to give, practically unheard of. But it was for the sake of his family and there was no need to hide himself here.

"You better do something about Kyoshiro, then..." Zero grunted softly to his partner, being even less to apologize to anyone at all. He was also rare to accept apologies and it wouldn't be until he was sure that things were going to be taken care of that he would accept Kaname's words for good. Though he did let his head rest against Kaname's chest, letting his eyes close.

It was just like Kaien to disrupt their quiet moments together, probably the only ones all day, as he looked back up at the two. Amaya's crying was starting to soften into soft teary eyed sniffles, something that relieved them all... But now Kaien was free to speak. "I will forgive you, Kaname-kun, if you promise that you'll give me a grand son by the next meeting~ During it if you need to~"

Zero audibly choked at the words that slipped from Kaien's happy lips, his eyes flashing open and nearly bulging as they stared at Kaien. Though the elder hunter just blinked in innocence back to them, looking from Kaname to Zero to Kaname again. "That... was what you were doing in there, right? You two certainly aren't going to stop now with just this little angel, right?"

Kaname had been perfectly composed, until of course Kaien asked them what they were doing in the bathroom. He was right of course, seeing them like this now it was obvious that they were not fighting in the slightest. "I.. Well.. Yes, but we were not planning to have another child for a while yet. Rest assured you will have another in time"

There was no point in lying about what they were doing, not now.. But bringing up having another child was quite the surprise. Amaya was only two months old, neither of them would be ready to have another child just yet, not to soon anyway.

"Zero and I need more time together. We had not formed a relationship before Amaya came along and It would be nice for us to be able to do so before thinking about children again" More time together would also mean more sex of course, but he didn't need to say that out loud. As far as Kaien was concerned they merely had to romanticize things a little more.

"...So we're talking more than a month?"

Kaien's expression had quickly fallen as he almost sulked to the two in front of him, still quietly cradling the little dear in his arms. He wanted to look after some of the grandchildren if Kaname and Zero were busy! But little did he know that the two had only started to get more physically involved with each other today, and even that wasn't nearly as much as their first week of the bond...

Though Zero seemed to slightly frown as he looked back at Kaien, as if he was considering... Finally he glanced up at Kaname, soon turning himself in his arms and moving his strong arms around Kaname's wide shoulders. "...Well, that doesn't mean we can't start trying. It took us a little while with Amaya after all..." Zero murmured as he gave Kaname a slight smirk, enough to get the pureblood's heart racing.

Though as Kaien's hope immediately launched up, Zero couldn't help but call back to the older hunter without looking back, knowing he would be more than happy to listen. "That is if you could keep an eye on Amaya for the rest of the night? That should give us plenty of time... We'll see if we can give you some good news by the end of the week..." Zero murmured, the smirk growing wider on his face as the glint started to appear into his eyes... It wasn't just Kaname that wasn't quite calmed down from their experience after all.

"I-I.. B.. Uh.. But.. Zero we cant.. Not so soon..." Kaname wasn't sure what to feel right now, he was completely confused.. Didn't they agree to wait to have more children? But that completely lustful look in the silverette's eyes was enough to make Kaname stare in disbelief and shock, though his earlier feelings were definitely bubbling up from before.

Wouldn't it be embarrassing for Zero to speak of such things in front of Kaien too? Kaname was never used to speaking about such personal issues in front of anyone, he had always been a very private being. It was enough though to make his throat dry up with anticipation and want, not to mention nervousness.

Kaien on the other hand hadn't taken any notice to how personal this question was, to him it was merely a normal query. "Of course, of course! Ill have her back to you by lunch time tomorrow! Give you two love birds some time together in the morning too!" Kaname quickly colored a deep red at that, his eyes lighting up in slight embarrassment. He didn't want another child so soon, but how could he say no to such a tempting request?

The hunter couldn't help but coax the pureblood closer against his body, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly as if to lean him more into Zero's request. He didn't say a word, though, as Kaien rattled on that he would more than happy to take care of Amaya as long as they needed, though couldn't help but smirk as they were given the morning as well. What, they didn't think one night was good enough?

Giving a soft nip onto Kaname's reddening cheek, the hunter eventually slid his gaze back to Kaien. "...Then why are you still here? We're wasting time," Zero scoffed, narrowing his eyes slightly while trying to keep his eyes from glowing in the lust his body begged to fulfill. Maybe it was Zero's woman hormones that were taking control...

Kaien still didn't hesitate as he gave a quick smile and a nod, spouting off that he would take very good care of Amaya, and for Kaname to try hard to let the baby be a boy this time. And as he began to rattle on about how he would teach the boy to play baseball and take him to games, Zero found himself really not caring to listen, not as he slowly kissed along Kaname's jawline, as if to get the message across to Kaien that he really should leave.

"...Give us even more time and we'll try for twins," Zero murmured with a smirk as he glanced back at Kaname with expecting eyes.

Once again Kaname choked on the saliva in his throat, Zeros words making his heart leap in anticipation that he hadn't expected. They were going to try for a child.. And so soon? Kaname wasn't completely prepared for such a thing, perhaps he could coax Zero into allowing him to use protection for a while, or perhaps he could even secretly put it on himself.

"What about clothes and food! Kaien you don-" And that was where he was cut off with a kiss from the silverette, Kaien also piping in to say he had bought many clothes and items she would need. He had bought them in hopes that one day Zero would allow him to look after his granddaughter and today was seemingly that day.

Breaking away from the kiss and looking once more at Kaien, Kaname spoke seriously for one last time. "Do not allow her near anyone that would pose a threat, understood?" After the confirmation, Kaien quickly left after getting the car seat from Kanames car and Zero began to lead the pureblood out the main door to the car

How would Kaname be able to secretly put it on himself... Not when Zero would be the one experiencing it for himself. it didn't take long for Kaien to quickly scramble to get the car seat or to get Amaya's bag out from inside the building. It only took seconds more for him to strap their soon giggling daughter inside the seat, and with a few rushed good-byes, mostly because Zero seemed to already be willing to get cozy with Kaname, Kaien was happily on his way.

Which left Zero and Kaname in the empty parking lot with just their single car remaining... Zero had remained snug in Kaname's arm until Kaien's car had happily rolled its way out of sight, leaving the two completely alone with no possibility for disturbance. And with a smirk the hunter looked back up at Kaname and leaned up, giving him another quick kiss...

"...You're wearing protection if you know what's good for you."

...Wait, what? Zero's soft teasing threat seemed to go without aid of any other words as he soon stepped away and walked up to the passenger's side of the car, already starting to climb his way in. He had changed his mind, just like that? What about promising Kaien? Or... was it never a promise to begin with. It was a 'hope' to bring him good news by the end of the week after all...

The pureblood let out an audible sigh of relief, happy that Zero had put on such an act that even he believed it. This would at least help him get into the mood easier, all too willing not to try for a child in the way Kaien had hoped. Maybe they would just get some practice in before the real time came along.

"You scared me, I believe I still owed you punishment from before.. I will have to add this to the list." Smirking as he buckled himself into the car, Kaname was all too quick in taking odd as soon as his lover had been safely fastened into the car. It seemed to be a race to the home, something Kaname was all to happy to push the limits for.

An amazingly short fifteen minutes had passed and the car rolled it's way into the drive, parked in it's usual spot. Was Zero still eager for this? And if so would they make it to the bedroom before shedding their clothes and having their way with one another? That was something Kaname was willing to find out.

The fifteen minutes were long for the hunter sitting mere inches away from Kaname, when all he wanted to do was pounce on the pureblood, make him pull over, and show him that the car seats were designed to handle anything... It almost came to that point before Kaname could even park. Because the hunter was already almost into his seat, reaching over and starting to pluck away at Kaname's buttons.

But then of course they had to stop the car, knowing that it would be a lot more private inside... Only then did Zero allow himself to climb out of the car and quickly follow Kaname inside. Even once the door had shut, it was hard to keep their hands off of each other... After all, they hadn't had the house to themselves since the moment Amaya had been born. Now was their chance to break it in...

They had barely taken three steps into the house before Kaname had Zero up against the wall, mostly by Zero's insistence, as they soon traded saliva with the other. Their hands were flocking over their ripped and bloodied clothing, wanting nothing more than to get it off of their bodies. The heat was stifling, they needed to get some air to breathe... To cool down their bodies... But it seemed cooling down was the last thing on their minds.

Things were definitely not cooling down nor did it seem to be too likely to happen any time soon. Not as Kaname expertly allowed Zero to fling his legs around him, making it easier for the pureblood to move them up the staircase. Things would be easier in the bedroom, far more room to move and not to mention the comfort that would be accompanied by it.

Once Kaname had pushed the door open with his abilities, the pureblood was only too eager to push Zero down onto the bed, his eyes looking at him as though he were a type of delectable dish, ready to be devoured by him alone. With that thought in mind, Kaname expertly pulled off his lovers jeans, flinging them to the corner of the room as he licked his lips quite seductively.. He had been waiting for this for so long, now the time had finally come.. Zero was his once again, nothing could stop this from happening now.

With Zero's shirt just hanging on by a few buttons, the pureblood would have soon found that his hunter was nude beneath him except for that little bit of ripped fabric. It seemed like he had been more than willing to get this tonight than Kaname had expected... Of course he thought he may have needed to sweet talk him with some dinner first...

But it seemed like a few bad tempers at the meeting was enough to put them in the mood as Zero quickly pulled his arms around Kaname's shoulders, leaning up and kissing his lover instantly. He was also quick to pull Kaname's chest down into his own, making their bodies mold against each other. Though they still had to make sure to get Kaname protection at some point... Or this was going to be a rather eventless night.

That would be for when all the clothes came off, though... Something that Zero was prepared to finish off as he moved his hand down to the front of his pants, starting to open up his fly and start pulling them down... Kaname seemed to be more than happy to help him in the effort, as it seemed that the bulging arousal nearly stopping him from taking off his pants was a bit too eager to wait.

It took nearly every ounce of self restraint the pureblood had not to use his powers and simply strip himself with a small thought. Fortunately though Zero seemed to be as eagre to see him naked as he wanted to be so the point was mute. It wasn't long before both of them had become completely bare on the bed, Kaname eagerly pressing his body up against his lover in a way he had missed dearly.

Never breaking their kiss, Kaname trailed his hands over the silverettes body, lingering in random places just to touch and admire. He had missed this.. Miss the feel of his silverette beneath him without a bulge getting in the way. It wasn't that he regretted Amaya for a moment, but being like this brought back the animalistic urges they had originally felt after their bond was created.

Groaning in the back of his throat as his tongue darted out and tasted the inside of his lovers mouth, Kaname couldn't stop there.. Instead he moved his head down and eagerly began licking and sucking at his lovers neck, creating rather large love spots wherever he decided to stop. It would seem as though he had been deprived of this for years but in reality it was only a few short months.

Instantly Zero's hand tightened into Kaname's hair, nearly yanking it as the love bites were spread across his neck. Kaname knew how to do this so well... It as amazing to think that he may not have had another male partner in the past to please. Then again, he was wondering if Kaname had any partner at all before him... He was just as old as the hunter, maybe only a year older.

But that was what he knew of, and right now wasn't the time to explain the error in his thinking as he let out a soft mewl of bliss at the soft love bites and sucks that dotted his skin. If only Kaname knew how much of a god he was at this... Tightening his fingers into his dark hair, he forced his quivering lips to let out an unexpected plea.

"...b-bite me."

Zero's own erect fangs pressed into his bottom lip at the thought of letting Kaname's milky fangs diving into his skin... Kaname had always reacted well to Zero's bite. Hopefully the hunter could do the same... It had to be different after all. Squirming slightly in his awkward arousal that he attempted to keep contained, he finally allowed his hips to softly roll up against Kaname's, wanting nothing more than to be pleased.

The moment those words had been uttered, Kaname froze. He had wanted this so much, to feel his fangs inside of the one he loved, to relish the taste of him in a way that he had not done before. Moving his head back slightly to look up into those beautiful amethyst orbs, there was no way he could deny such a request, not when he craved for it so badly.

Feeling the hunter shift beneath him though, it was enough of an indicator that the other wished to be relieved of some of this arousal. It was why Kaname moved his hands up the silverettes thigh, just as his head lowered itself to the exposed neck that practically sung for his fangs.

Feeling the warmth from between the silverettes legs, Kaname slowly moved his fingers further up, meeting the soft folds of flesh that had been begging for him all day. It didn't take long for the pureblood to start pleasing the other, running his hands along the delicate pink flesh as his tongue began work on the males neck.

From there the pureblood thought it best to provide the most pleasure he could possibly give at this moment, his fingers diving into the others warm depths just as his erect fangs slid their way into delicate flesh, blood instantly gushing out causing the pureblood to groan rather loudly.

Could such a divine taste truly exist?

To say that Zero wasn't slightly surprised at the sudden rush that filled his body would... be a lie. Because once Kaname had done the deed and the blood was flowing, it took everything in Zero's body to not jerk away from the shock. The fangs that pierced his fangs so neatly, it was as if it had struck his very soul as a rush of heat struck him without warning. Of course Kaname's talented fingers were also doing their job as well...

A loud cry fell from Zero's lips as he screwed his eyes shut, trembling slightly in Kaname's embrace. How he knew how to please him so well was beyond the hunter's thoughts right now... All he wanted was to make sure Kaname didn't stop, not even for a moment. His breaths soon became soft pants as his fingers knotted into Kaname's hair, the other one slipping to his shoulders for something to grasp onto.

Soon his legs had tied themselves around Kaname's waist, pulling him closer against his own heat. "...D-don't stop...!" Zero hissed urgently as he slowly pushed himself up against Kaname's hand, wanting nothing but more from the pureblood. He needed to keep giving him more... There was no way that Kaname would even dare to stop now. Not when everything was getting warmed up...

He also needed to be careful, there would be a limit to how much blood he could take in such an act. Zero would need his strength and Kaname could quite easily keep drinking for as long as his lover desired him to. Of course the moment the hunter cried out to tell him to keep going, Kaname slowed his drinking speed, ensuring he could keep the pleasure going as long as he could.

His fingers had kept bust the entire time, curling themselves inside of his lovers heat while his mouth greedily sucked away. This was more pleasurable than he ever imaged, their previous bouts of love making simply couldn't compare, not when they had no need to hold back. Zero was his entirely, there was no need to be careful because of milk or the pregnancy.

Groaning against the silverettes neck as he felt the male push up against him, Kaname could only roll his hips down in response, knowing that quite soon a different part of him may just be inside that warmth.. It was something he was finding hard to hold back from at this stage.

They hadn't even officially started making love yet and things already were hotter than ever. Biting down on his lower lip to the point of nearly making it bleed, he couldn't help but push his hips up further against Kaname's. He could feel his hot, wet arousal against his hip... It was too amazing to pass up on, too amazing to wait on, but it seemed like they were doing perfectly fine at this point.

Groaning out more as his fingers curled themselves inside his wet body, his claws soon gripped hard onto Kaname's shoulder, refusing to let go even for a moment as the hot wave rushed over his body. Kaname would be able to feel the arousal on his fingertips, making it obvious that they both will need to wash up after this...

"...K-Kaname...!" Zero gasped out between feverish pants as he molded his own body into Kaname's hot flesh, all while feeling the small droplets of blood start to leak down Kaname's shoulder. His own blood was slowly dropping onto the blankets beneath them, drop by crimson drop, yet neither of them were in the mood to care... They wanted to get to the main event... But Zero was currently trying desperately to remind Kaname of one thing neither of them could afford to forget.

It took a little while but the pureblood managed to snap himself out of the bloodfilled haze of pleasure, his crimson orbs snapping open in time with his mouth. Of course he wouldn't waste something he was unsure of when he could taste again, it was why his tongue slowly began lapping over the wound, healing it as he did so.

"Nnh.. You taste so good.." Pressing his lips against the silverettes mouth so he could share in what Kaname had, the pureblood eventually slid his fingers from his lovers confines. Panting a little harshly at how difficult it was to do, Kaname withdrew his body and sat upon his knees.

"I-i know.. Just let me.." Without delaying further, Kaname got onto all fours and leant towards the nightstand, opening up his drawer and looking around for an item they desperately needed. It was obvious by this point that the silverette was just as willing as he was, their bodies were practically on fire with the need to have their mate.

Letting him do it himself didn't seem to be giving them much results, especially as Zero couldn't help but softly whine as the warm fingers slipped away and so did the fangs and that beloved tongue. His body felt like it had been hit with a cold blast of wind as his arms quickly wound around his naked body in an attempt to keep it warm for Kaname's return. But then he continued to dig through the damn nightstand drawer...

"Please tell me you have one...!" Zero groaned out with his need as he slowly rolled himself onto his side and got up onto his knees as well. He would help look if they absolutely needed to... But Zero was already trying to think of something else they could use. A baggie with a rubber band? ...Hell, a candy wrapper? King sized even to make sure it would fit! Just something to keep him from getting pregnant again...!

Like hell was Zero going through those nine months again just because Kaname didn't have any condoms with him.

Leaning over the hunter couldn't help but groan softly as he started to paw his way through the nightstand as well. Did Kaname really not buy a single condom after he had his baby? Did he think that Zero was going to be sexless the rest of his life just because he had Amaya? He wasn't going to give up this sex drive just because Kaname forgot to possibly get condoms...

Zero may have been going through all these scenarios in his head but the pureblood knew that he had indeed bought some.. Hell as soon as he had a feeling that his lover might be ready for intercourse it was the first thing he had done. Not that he would ever tell his mate such a thing, Zero may just slaughter him once this whole thing had passed.

It was only a few seconds later that the purebloods hand hit an all too familiar box, a victorious smile placing itself over his features. Next time he would not buy such huge furniture and lose everything he placed away. Though if he were ina better frame of mind then he would of perhaps used his powers to find the items of his desire.

Slipping the small square out of the box, Kaname held it up high for his lover to see. At least now he wouldn't need to worry about finding something at such short notice again. With eagre hands the pureblood ripped open the package with a little more force than was completely necessary but soon enough placed the item where it needed to be, well.. Where both he and Zero wanted it to be.

The hunter couldn't help but wince at the sound of Kaname tearing the little square open but he also knew that it needed to be done.. The sooner that condom was on Kaname, the better. The two had been rushed to make sure that it was on properly, with Zero even trying to lend a hand. Kaname only grumbled that he could handle it, though Zero decided he still needed to assist him...

Finally the pureblood had the proper protection on, and it wasn't more than a few moments later that they were back on the bed and on each other. Kaname was once again pinning down the younger hunter, their hands tightly clasped together while Zero grasped onto his dark hair with his other hand. The heat was already back and was sweltering... It was more than just perfect. Their hot kiss started to move from each other's lips to their necks, with Kaname starting to find his bite mark again.

It was for Kaname alone to be allowed to bite... Not another vampire would dare try to bite the hunter there if Zero could do anything to stop it. The hunter couldn't help but lean his head back more to let Kaname get a clear shot, all while needily pulling his hips up to press into Kaname's. he wanted this to begin... Now.

The pureblood was only too eagre to slide his fangs into the supple flesh, only this time it would not be his fingers entering his lover at the same time.. Who would have ever known the silverette would react so well to his bite? Part of the reason Kaname had never done such things was because of his lovers past, thinking he would frighten the other if he did such a thing.

Gliding is tongue slowly across the now sensitive flesh, Kaname tried to pull out as many satisfactory groans from the silverette as he finally could, all while lining his body up for their perfect joining. It didn't seem he had long though, not as the silverettes impatience was wearing thin, causing Kaname to speed things up a little more..

With one last lap of the tongue, Kaname dove his fangs into the males neck once more while thrusting his hips into his lovers depths. It felt.. So good, better than what he would ever expect.. And it was all his.. Letting out a groan of pure bliss, Kaname began rocking himself slowly, all while sucking gently away at the wound he had re-opened.

Zero had been completely prepared for the bite... He had leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and let himself enwrap himself of the idea that the pureblood would soon claim the hunter as his own... But what he wasn't prepared for was the true 'claiming'. In fact if anything he nearly pushed the pureblood away as he felt the warm body plunge in along with the fangs...

Instantly his back curved sharply, thrusting his body up against Kaname's as he let out a surprised yelp. Zero's hand clenched onto Kaname's sharply, the nails clenching into the back of Kaname's hand. A few strands of Kaname's hair snapped within his grip, probably yanking the rest of it, as his breath went into a pant. He just needed to get a grip on this...

After all, it hadn't necessarily been pain he had felt. It had just... surprised him. The rush of heat had just been too sharp to ignore, but the more he began relaxing into Kaname's grasp, the more he felt himself starting to fall into Kaname's developing rhythm. Within a few rocks, Zero had started to match his pace, lacing one of his leg over Kaname's hip to draw him closer.

Perhaps it was too soon for Kaname to have given his lover s much stimulation, he hadn't exactly prepared him for the dual stimulation at all.. But now that the hunter had relaxed into his grasp, it allowed the pureblood to once again loose a little bit of his control, to give himself over to the pleasures of beasts and let his beast come out to play.

It wasn't as though he needed to be careful now, not when Zero had no need to hold himself back this time either. Plunging himself once more into the tight walls of his lover, Kanames fangs released their hold on his neck, only to move to the others collar bone to start nipped and biting shallowly.

By the time the pureblood had been finished with his little mate, he would be a mess of bliss, lost in complete and utter pleasure.

For now though his thrusts continued to keep a quick pace, his fangs working their way to mark every inch of the others neck as his very sinful hands began to twerk and pull at his lovers rather erect nipples.. But one question remained, would Zero like this side of Kaname or would he instead prefer the gentler way of making love?

Kaname's beast wasn't the only one that wanted to come out to play... Now that the hunter was slowly starting to gather himself, becoming use to the thrusts that ran through his body, he couldn't help but start to shift beneath Kaname. He wanted to do whatever he wanted... And as the hunter slowly leaned up, he immediately latched his fangs onto Kaname's ear.

Blood started to leak down from the pureblood's ear, leaking down into his mouth. It tasted gloriously... The arousal that was rushing rampant through Kaname's veins only made it taste that much better. A low groan mumbled through his throat as he closed his eyes, letting his fangs pierce in deeper. Of course he probably was about to tear off Kaname's ear... But it probably would come back.

...Hopefully.

Slowly he pried his hand out of Kaname's hair and started to let his fingertips slide down Kaname's skin, running along his muscular back. Little slits were carved along with his claws, letting blood dribble out. Hopefully Kaname wouldn't be too upset on making him bleed... But then again, as Zero moved his hand down further, he knew that Kaname may forget all about it as he grabbed hard onto Kaname's cheek.

The pureblood couldn't help but let out a startled cry of bliss, it seemed that Zero wanted to play along.. Perfect. Hissing in satisfaction with each ounce of pain the hunter had given him, Kaname began to rake his own hands down his lovers body, his hand eventually ending up by the silverettes thigh to hook it around his back.

Groaning out as the new position allowed him to thrust even deeper into those tight depths, Kaname once again bit down into the males flesh, only this time it was over his still sensitive nipple. The blood flow there was one of the best, almost equalling the neck as his heart pumped along at a furious speed.

"Mmnh.. Zero.." Digging his claws into the soft flesh of his lovers side, Kaname began to use his body to begin moving up and down, meeting his own thrusts with a pace that would be hard for a normal human being to keep up with. Kaname wanted to devour this man whole, to be everything he had ever wanted and needed..

Another hiss racked from the hunter as he leaned his head back, releasing the pureblood's ear even as it continued to bleed. Hell of all places to bite... Zero's legs tightened onto his hips, rocking his hips up to meet Kaname's straight on. And damn it felt good... It was like Kaname was caressing him from his toes to the top of his head... God, it felt amazing...

Groaning out in complete ecstasy, the hunter's claws sank into Kaname's cheek, grasping it even harder. Hell, Kaname should be banned from being able to have sex... It was too good, it felt as if his head was about to explode from all of the heat...! Slowly the hunter tried to pull his claws from his hip, only to clench down again as Kaname ran himself into... that spot.

A surprised pant slipped from the hunter as he stiffened up against his body. His breath caught in his throat as his claws clenched down, his other hand soon clawing deeper into Kaname's hand. It seemed like the pureblood might be getting a few more scars... Then again, the only scar that marked his body was on his thigh and also his arm... That was because Zero had nearly torn off his arm during Amaya's birth.

Luckily for them both, Kaname was more than happy to be marked by his lover, especially if it was in the throws of having sex. What better a reminder than a scar to show how much pleasure he had given to hit mate? Then again it may cause needless questions to be asked if someone was to ever see them, how often could you say you had seen a scarred pureblood?

Noticing his lovers reaction in the way he had just rammed himself into him, Kaname once again repeated the motion, ensuring he put as much power into it as he could without harming the male. Of course that caused a whole new sensation to rock throughout his own body, the pleasure pushing its way through him.

It was enough to make him release Zeros hips, crying out in bliss against the flesh he was currently biting into. If this kept up he wouldn't be able to contain himself, they had put this off for far to long for Kaname to last the entire night.. Then again after a few minutes break who said they couldn't try?

They both obviously had the energy to do it... Especially right now as Kaname hit that one place once more, and a cry erupted from the hunter still tightly clenching onto him. His fangs reached out, glistening in the faint light of the room as he cried out, throwing his head back once more. He didn't know why, but that one place, that one spot... It's beautiful.

Panting again as he finally let his claws relax, he eventually pushed his hips back against Kaname in time with his hits. He wanted to continue this on for hours on end, but not when the heat was blasting so hard through him... It almost made him want to grab hard onto Kaname and give him everything he got.

But not when he felt so ready to let go...

Groaning out as he pressed his forehead into Kaname's shoulder, he couldn't help but let out a couple panting words. "...I-I'm close." It was strange to say... this wasn't a normal feeling of about to let go as it was when he was male. Now it felt more like it was already slipping away without his control... Kaname would already feel exactly what the hunter was talking about.

He knew exactly.. The way his lover was clenched around him was enough of a feeling to know exactly how close he was.. Though the pureblood was not far behind him at all, not as that hold continued to grow tighter and tighter around his member, pulling out as much pleasure as he could possibly handle right now.

Groaning out his lovers name rather loudly, Kaname managed to wheeze out a 'me too' before plunging his fangs once more into the silverettes neck, his thrusts picking up speed to a pace that he had not yet tested out on his mate.. Then again the sounds he was releasing told him that he had not overstepped the boundaries just yet.

One last stroke on that rather special spot had Kaname at his limits, the silverette clamping down even more than he had done previously. With one last gut wrenching cry, Kaname released his fangs and with it the last ounce of restraint he had left, his seed spilling from his just as Zero seemed to have let go..

And there it went. everything that Zero had been holding back had released itself out in a sudden rush, leaving the hunter collapsing beneath his lover even before they both had completed. But it just felt... so amazing... Only once the warmth of Kaname had finally allowed itself to stop did he give himself the chance to relax and catch his breath...

The pace itself had taken his breath away, to the point that Zero had a hard time trying to catch up. But now they were going to at least take a break, take a breath, recover themselves... Only once the hunter had managed to pull out his claws from Kaname's body did he managed to let the pureblood pull his body out and away from his own warmth.

Then the two allowed themselves to pull each other into their arms again, Zero resting his head onto Kaname's slightly bloody chest. Hell, both of them were still bleeding... But it only added to the arousal in the air, flooding it and making them feel all the more willing to be in their arms. Closing his eyes as he slowly pulled himself closer to Kaname, he let out a soft sigh.

"I love you..."

"I love you too.. Forever and always"

Pressing a gentle kiss to the silverettes head, Kaname allowed his lover warmth to soothe his racing heartbeat into something that had been a little more manageable. That may have been the best sex they had ever had, something that was very hard to top. Then again in the beginning of their relationship when Zero had forced him to be bottom was quite good in its own.

Not that he would ever tell the hunter that.

Snuggling into that warmth a little longer, Kaname regretfully pulled himself away from that warmth with a small but apologetic smile. "I need to get cleaned up, we don't want other liquids joining this mess if I don't go take care of the problem.

Pressing a gentle kiss to his mates forehead, Kaname slipped himself out of the bed and pulled off the rather sticky condom they had placed on him. From there he made his way to the bathroom, chucking the item into the bin and making his way to the shower. Zero could have a turn after him while he made the sheets. They didn't exactly need to sleep in their own blood and sweat.

A soft blush touched Zero's face, rare on any occassion, as Kaname mentioned that he needed to clean up... At least for once Zero didn't need to get himself cleaned. That may be the only good thing to having a feminine body part now... Though Zero did rather miss his old body. The doctor said that his body should start reversing now that he wasn't producing milk, but who knows... He even had to go through a menstrual cycle last month.

That fucking sucked balls. Balls Zero no longer has.

Sighing softly at the thought, the hunter quietly started to get himself comfortable in bed a few moments after the pureblood had stepped away. At least he could get showered after the pureblood was done... Though as he rested his head down onto the pillow and started to silently steal the blankets over onto his side, he couldn't help but think.

Today started out as shit. Now it wasn't so bad... Of course the fact that Yagari had called him fat still wasn't a good thought in his head. And the more he thought about it, the more worried he became... "...Kaname...?" Zero softly called out, hoping that his mate would hear it above the sound of the shower water.

"...Do you think I'm still fat."

Unfortunately for him, he could hear everything.. And this was not something he particularly wished to speak about right now, especially after having sex. Then again if he refused to answer then they would most likely argue and that would be something neither of them wished for, especially after today.

"You are perfect. You aren't fat at all, I swear to it" Rinsing off the rest of his hair and body, Kaname eventually slipped out of the shower and tied the towel around his waist. He could deal with being wet for a few moments longer, he could even dry out when Zero had began to shower.

Stepping his way back towards the door, the purebloods eyes were caught on something, something that made him pale just a little. The small bin underneath the sink where he had thrown the condom was well.. It had his 'liquids' in it. But they weren't were they were supposed to be.. Instead they were outside of the small rubber..

Did he.. Did he rip it when breaking the packet open earlier?

Fretting for what seemed like hours, Kaname came to the conclusion that he must have tied it off a little harshly causing it to rip, allowing him to relax that little bit more. So it was with a normal face and actions that a dripping Kaname Kuran stepped out of the bathroom.

"Your turn."

Yeah right... As if Kaname thought that he was perfect. Never mind the scars or the wounds that covered his body, but the fact that he still gained weight? It was disgusting... Grumbling softly as he rolled over in bed, he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at how long Kaname was taking in the bathroom. What, was he trying to drip dry himself?

Just as he sat himself up on the bed to growl at him to get out of the shower and let him have his turn, the door finally opened up. Glaring a little at the mist that rolled its way out of the door, he squinted slightly to see Kaname's form. And then of course he was met with a rather tempting body... Kaname only had the towel tied around his waist, after all. The rest of his... muscular body... was wet, dripping... wet...

Kaname's voice was lost to the hunter as he simply stared at the water droplets that slicked over his muscular body, trailing down before being lost inside the towel, with the towel hiding something else that Zero once again wanted to find... And touch... and feel... And so the hunter slowly started to rise up from the bed, crossing the floor stark naked without much of a care. Because for what he was about to do, it was just a clever shortcut...

And so the hunter wordlessly untied Kaname's towel, grabbed onto his hand once the towel had been dropped, and pulled him back to bed. Zero wasn't done for the night.

* * *

I love you all, so much that I couldn't even begin to tell you how much it means to me that people are still hoping to see more from me. It's been tough ever since my last entry. There's cancer in the family, unrelenting school work, and depression that's been keeping me from getting out of bed some days. It's a wonder I even managed to get to a computer at all.

I just wanted to thank all of you, and I can say that I have two more chapters that I am editing right now. Whether they will be out this week or the next will hopefully be seen, but I intend to work on Thursdays to keep you guys happy and give you everything you've been waiting so long for

I won't promise to that I am staying forever, as motivation to do even daily things comes and goes. But I will say that I am trying my best, and I hope that you all can be happy with what I can give you

-J


	10. Unfortunate Circumstances

It had been a usual night for the two lovers, Zero deciding to cook their dinner while Kaname had told him he would watch. Of course for the pureblood that was easier said than done.. Seeing Zero in that apron and cooking whatever he had decided to make was far too tempting for Kaname, resulting in him coming up and pressing his body against the silverette's as he worked away.

Of course Zero would have none of that and playfully swat him away, saying he needed to concentrate or they wouldn't be eating anything at all. But where was Amaya? Well Kaien had taken her off their hands for the night.. There was another meeting tomorrow to confirm the treaty and he had left Zero in charge of it all.

It would be suspicious to take their child again so Kaien had volunteered to look after her while they finalized everything. All that was needed was a few signatures and to look over documents, it would go no more than two hours at most.

It made Kaname relieved in a way, this would be over and done with before they knew it and Zero would no longer need to be around Kaito and Toga without proper reason, the silverette was all his.. Though he still needed to tell his mate of the accident he had made last week as they made love, the slight tear he had admitted to himself that he had made..

Right now though wasn't the time, the pair would concentrate on enjoying their dinner and having an early night for plenty of sleep, something they both desperately Zero wanted to do was to have a quiet evening, because both he and Kaname knew the hell that may await them tomorrow... Kyoshiro had been getting more and more unruly the longer that the meetings continued on. It seemed as if he was about to snap because of his right to hunt the hunters was being taken away... Hell, Kaname had caught him trying to flee to get one last chance at hunting hunters before the borders would take place.

It was annoying and troublesome, but they would eventually make their way through it... Zero couldn't help but slightly lean himself back into Kaname's body though even after the playful swat, happy to feel his warmth so close to his own body. But it wasn't as if they had been having an uneventful week... They had gone one time into the bathroom to their 'fights' during their meeting, just to get off some pent up energy...

And the nights had been just as exciting.

"...Maybe we should have a quiet night tonight. It's been such a long week," Zero said with a slight yawn as he stared into the bowl, mixing away at the mixture inside. He had been planning to make noodles, but not when Kaname was being so needy with him... Zero didn't have time to play with him, he was just going to have to wait! Trying not to huff yet letting a slight smirk cross his face, he couldn't help but look back to Kaname.

He had been a little more tired than usual today. Even now Kaname would see it in the slight dull look in his eyes, as if he was close to falling asleep on his feet. And after not having the best of mornings with a blistering headache, and a long meeting where half of it was Kyoshiro complaining, all he wanted was to get a good night's sleep. At least Amaya was safe with Kaien... He usually had been tending to her for the meetings when it had started to get obvious that Kaname was continuing to bring her to Celina to tend to...

They didn't quite want questions now.

Perhaps a quiet night would be good for them.. Especially since they had been having rigorous activities nearly every night of the week. Considering tomorrow was going to be their last meeting for quite a while then perhaps it best that Kaname didn't have certain thoughts and sounds running through his head, something that seemed to happen quite a bit.

Unfortunately there had been a few times where the pureblood had gone off into his own little imagination, a smile plastered on his face as he blissfully ignored the world around him. Of course a certain flustered hunter was quick to abuse him from across the table, knowing full well what would be on the elder's mind.

"You're right, but I can at least take advantage of the warmth you provide right now, hm? You don't need to worry though, I wont be taking advantage of you my little hunter." Nipping lightly into the males ear, Kaname gave a low chuckle at the way his lovers body seemed to shiver at his advances.

With flustered cheeks the hunter quietly grumbled away as he stared down at his bowl, mixing it a little harder with soft frustrations. Of course Kaname was going to play that card, the lovable husband while he was the wife in the kitchen... Well, then again, he had been strapped into the wife part of the relationship when he found out that he was pregnant all those months ago.

"I'll go and set the table up while you finish, that way you wont have me breathing down your neck the entire time." Pressing a small kiss to his lovers cheek, Kaname regretfully left the silverette's side and made his way towards the dining room.

"Just behave...?" Zero scoffed softly as he eventually placed the bowl down once the material inside had begun to toughen up. It would be perfect now... Or perfect enough to where even Kaname wouldn't be able to complain, or so he hoped. Kaname usually was good with whatever Zero made for him, but then there were times where he would see Kaname's face slightly contort before he would cover it up again.

Kaname wouldn't mean to insult Zero's cooking... Though he seemed to have that reaction every time he made ramen. Sighing softly to himself, the hunter eventually pulled out the dough and started to painstakingly roll out the noodles, slicing, rolling, then slicing again until they were thin enough. He hoped that Kaname would at least attempt to like it... Then again, Zero had been the one to offer to cook. He had a lot on his mind lately...

There had been things on Kaname's mind too.. Things that he didn't wish to think about at all, it was why whenever the thought popped into his head he was all too happy to distract himself in whatever came along, most of the time that had been his little hunter... What else could soothe a beasts inner turmoil after all.

After having made his way into the dining room, the pureblood began to set up the cutlery and glasses for their meal, something he had often done while Zero was cooking. It was usually the pureblood who had cooked for them but it was nice to have Zero do it for a change, even if his choices of dishes were ones that were from.. Well lower classes.

It was a part of the pureblood he wished to change but it seemed that thousands of years eating nothing but fine foods had ingrained itself in his system. Heaving a small sigh at the thought Kaname pulled out his chair and waited for the silverette's company. If he were left alone with his thoughts for too long then who knows what he would decide to do.

Hopefully he could keep his thoughts inside him a little longer... Zero had enough to worry about lately. Like how he had been starting to feel thirst again, something he hadn't really expected to feel so soon after Amaya's birth. Zero had been taking a little bit every night before bed... Though that may have been just because of their activities they had wearing him out.

He was still a Level D. Even with hunter's blood in his veins, Kaname was still much stronger than Zero will ever be... Grunting softly to himself at the thought as he put the noodles in the pot to let them cook away, the hunter quietly set the timer. It would take a while longer for the noodles to cook... Which left him some time to talk to his partner.

Dusting off some of the flour from his hands onto his apron, the hunter quietly stepped his way out of the kitchen and towards the table Kaname was sitting at. It was such a large table just for the two of them... Which made no damn sense what so ever. But oh well. "It'll be ready in half an hour," Zero sighed as he soon pulled out the chair next to Kaname's and quickly plopped down next to him.

"Really?" Frowning a little at his lovers sudden sit down, Kaname leaned over and pulled him forward, eventually making him sit down on his lap. "Sit here, I want you close." Nipping into his ear slightly as a type of punishment for putting unnecessary distance between them, Kaname leaned back in his seat.

"What are we having with the noodles? Anything of interest or are you going to surprise me this evening.. Perhaps you will be on top of the noodles so I can devour you?" Smirking a little deviously at the silverette, Kaname ran his fingers up the males spine in a very obvious way.

Of course he wouldn't be doing anything with the hunter tonight, he was merely teasing him. Kaname enjoyed Zeros reactions, it was all the more fuel to the fire as he continued his actions.

A soft growl slipped from Zero's lips but only because he could feel the warmth slipping into his cheeks from Kaname's obvious teasing. "Knock it off..." Zero growled out but did nothing to stop the pureblood himself. Instead he rested his head down onto Kaname's chest and let his eyes close. He was just so tired today... Yet hungry.

"Whatever I find in the fridge. Maybe salmon or something..." Zero murmured as he tucked himself into Kaname's lap a little easier. "If I'm on the noodles you won't eat and then the entire meal will be ruined," Zero tried to add a little humor, giving Kaname a slight smirk. But instead he tucked himself beneath Kaname's chin, as if he wanted to sleep right there...

Of course the pureblood couldn't help but stiffen slightly with the mention of salmon. He didn't eat that unless.. No, this was not the time to think about it, especially when they had Important matters to deal with the morning after. Tonight would be spent relaxing, something both males desperately needed.

Maybe Kaname will have to take over. There wasn't much left to do anyway, just add something into the noodles and they were done. But it was obvious that Zero needed a good break tonight, to sleep in until they would have to get up for the meeting. Zero would have to drive himself again... The last thing Kaname would want would be for him to be tired doing it.

"Sweetheart.. Why don't you relax and I'll finish this off? Then you can go to bed and ill play with your hair until you sleep" Zero often liked the feel of the pureblood's fingers running through his hair, it often relaxed him when nothing else was able to. Maybe tonight it would be needed..

Shifting his arms underneath the silverette's body, Kaname slowly lifted him up and placed him on the chair that he was sitting on earlier. "Rest, I'll be back before you know it and have a hot meal for you waiting. I'll bring some water too." And without further waiting, Kaname left to do just as he said.

All Zero did was yawn as Kaname soon helped him into his other chair, sliding into it quietly and soon curling up deep into the soft fabric. Kaname had never moved away his 'pregnancy chair', mostly because Zero had been much too comfortable... He loved the way he could lay back and sleep in it, still be comfortable, and have full support. But hopefully he wouldn't be using it for its intended purpose for a while...

Rubbing his lower back softly to make sure that he wasn't going to feel the ache for sitting too long, he let out another yawn and closed his tired eyes. He wanted to take a nap... And it seemed like that was exactly what he was about to do as he tucked his arms across his lap and rested his head back, and was out nearly instantly.

He nearly was snoring as he rested in the chair, no longer caring if Kaname was going to bother to wake him up. All he cared was that he would hopefully get food but also get some sleep... He just wished that he knew just why he was feeling so tired lately. Then again, Zero was out of shape. They hadn't had sex for a while, let alone five days in a row...

Meanwhile the pureblood had started finishing off their meals, taking the noodles from the pot and draining them of any excess liquids. It wasn't long after that he had managed to get the rest of the items ready. Sauces, meat and vegetables had been prepared in a short time and placed into the wok to cook away.

Before Zero would have even come around to consciousness again, Kaname had brought two bowls out for them, placing one in front of his usual spot and the other in front of his sleeping lovers form. Maybe he needed to face the facts.. Zero had never been so tired when they used to have sex, this wasn't normal.

Moving over to the silverette, Kaname gently began to shake his shoulder in order to wake him up. "Zero, the foods here. The sooner you eat the sooner we can head on up to bed, alright?"

A soft grumble had been the first thing to signal that he was starting to wake up, even though he was a little cranky while doing so... Grumbling softly as he let his eyes slowly open, he let his blurry gaze eventually turn to Kaname, still trying to wake him up. With a soft yawn and rubbing his eyes softly, he eventually decided to answer his partner.

"...What did you put in it?" he mumbled as he blinked away the tiredness, slowly pulling himself up in the chair to sit up properly. He wanted to get to bed, but he needed to eat too... He was hungry as hell, but that might be because he didn't eat anything during break. They had been much too busy... 'arguing' for them to get something to eat, though he managed to snatch one of the last doughnuts before Kyoshiro could take them.

Looking onto the table to see the pureblood's bowl, he couldn't help but reach over and pull the large bowl full of noodles closer. It at least smelled good... Breathing in a large whiff of the food, he let it out in a pleasant sigh and leaned back into his chair once more. "Smells good..."

"Beef and some type of sauce we had put away. There's more in the kitchen if you decide you're still hungry afterwards" pulling his own bowl towards him, Kaname silently began to eat his meal, his thoughts completely elsewhere at the current moment.

It didn't take him long to finish the meal before him, both males doing so in silence. If Kaname had to be honest with himself then he would have to say he was a little tired, their activities at work as well as the paperwork he had needed to do was starting to wear thin on him. It was a good thing it would be the last one tomorrow.

"I'll clean this up in the morning. Tell me when you are ready to go to bed and I'll get everything ready." Sitting up once Zero had finished his own meal, Kaname grabbed each bowl and took them into the kitchen to rinse them off into the sink.

It was a quiet meal with the two eating away, though neither of them were in the mood to talk... Not when Zero's eyes had been drooping the entire time as he ate, trying to focus on staying awake so he could enjoy this meal, but he was just so... tired. Trying not to yawn as he soon got through the last few bites of the noodles, and actually going back for a little bit more food, he finally finished.

Wiping his lips before he gave a slight stretch in his seat, the hunter eventually got himself up to his feet and picked up his bowl. "I'm ready..." Zero murmured, barely noticing as Kaname soon took the bowl from his own hand. All he really wanted was to get to bed and relax... And try to work out the ache in his back. Those damn seats that they gave the hunters...

Cracking his back quietly, the hunter eventually started to follow Kaname into the kitchen, though stopped in the doorway. He leaned quietly against the doorway as he let Kaname start rinsing them away, though trying not to yawn as he watched. Damn it, why was he so tired...! He just wanted to relax... And not wake up again... Sleep until the end of the earth.

Unfortunately for Zero, he would have to wake up eventually. Their meeting started at nine and it didn't really give the pair much time to do anything when they woke. That was probably for the best though, both needed to be in the right mindset for today's work.

Finishing off the washing, Kaname joined his drowsy lover and wound a hand around the silverette's waist. He didn't really wish for him to fall asleep halfway up their stairs, it wouldn't particularly help this predicament. "Come on, you look exhausted and need to sleep."

Turning the male in the direction of the steps, Kaname eventually made his way to their bedroom, lover still on his arms as he slowly shifted him to the bed. Zero didn't sleep in clothes often so the pureblood merely stripped him to his underwear before going to change himself.

Zero had been a little grouchy as the pureblood managed to undress him into his underwear. Maybe he had thought that Kaname was undressing him for sex. Kaname would have probably been annoyed by the hunter slowly curling himself into the blankets to make sure that he wouldn't get felt up at all. He wasn't in the mood for sex in the slightest...

Curling himself into the blankets quietly, the hunter was already starting to steal the blankets away, curling himself into his blanket cocoon that he had seemed to enjoy ever since he and Kaname had started to sleep together. Of course after Amaya had been born, he had been too tired to do such a thing... He really must be cold.

He had already been partially asleep by the time that Kaname had returned and tried to take a little bit of the blankets. He probably had already noticed just how much Zero was taking the blankets again... Though as Kaname struggled to get any blankets, the hunter reluctantly loosened his hold on the blankets just enough for Kaname to properly curl up next to him.

It was a bit of an annoyance to have to fight for blankets, this was his bed to enjoy by himself at one stage, it was still taking the elder male quite a while to get used to having to share.. Though as soon as the hunter had reluctantly given up such a hold on the blankets, Kaname wordlessly took what he could and draped it over his body.

A soft goodnight was passed through his lips as sleep overcame him, something he would have been surprised to know if he had been awake to witness it. It wasn't often that he could sleep so quickly, especially as thoughts ran through his mind endlessly. Perhaps this was his bodies way of saying take a break.

Morning was not far behind though, it hadn't felt like he had slept much in the slightest, not as the gentle rays of the sun began to shine their way through the blackened drapes. Unfortunately they had been keeping human times as to suit the hunters for these meetings.. It was something the pureblood was starting to despise giving them.

It wasn't a very long sleep... Not when Kaname and Zero had only just gotten to sleep a few hours ago. But then the sun had been quick to start awaken them through the open window, making both of the pureblood and hunter wince at the light. Of course Zero had been fine with curling into Kaname's chest at the sight of the light... Kaname could handle the light on his own.

But soon enough the hunter grumbled his way into sitting up, rubbing his temple. That damn headache again... But as he glared at the light, he couldn't help but feel that it was more than that. "...Fuck you, sun," Zero cursed softly under his breath as he soon awkwardly climbed out of bed, stumbling over to close the blinds. Maybe they could just... skip the meeting today...

Especially as he soon walked his way back to the bed, sitting down as if he needed to gather himself. He just felt... Sick. "...I really don't want to go today," Zero groaned softly as he pressed his forehead into his hands, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. But he felt... sick to his stomach too. Hell, Kaname made good food, it couldn't have made him sick...

Shifting himself up into the bed to try and avoid the sun as Zero closed the blinds for him, Kaname stifled down a yawn and soon after stretched. "This is the last one, we have hardly any issues to go through so I will propose we sign the paperwork early, as soon as you have done so and begrudgingly shake my hand then this will be all over.."

Or so he could hope, Kyoshiro might make a fuss about it being signed. He didn't want this to pass after all, not when it meant he would lose his rights to kill any hunter he wished.. Though that did worry Kaname some, he had noticed his old friend had his eyes set on Zero, something he would not allow in the slightest.

Pulling himself out of the warm confines of the sheets, Kaname stretched out and padded his way towards the silverette. He still looked terribly tired, perhaps he should sleep when they got home after getting Amaya.. It would be the best thing for him.

Closing his eyes as he tried to ignore the throbbing in his head and the clawing in his stomach, he couldn't help but give out a sigh. "Kyoshiro will make sure that he drags his ass..." Zero grumbled as he soon pulled one of his arms around his stomach, tightening it slightly. Maybe he had eaten too much last night. But he had been so hungry...!

Regretfully, the hunter slowly laid himself back down onto bed. "...Can you just make some other hunter take over? I really don't want to go, I don't feel good..." Zero grumbled as he rubbed his stomach in an attempt to get rid of the pain. Though maybe Kaname would start getting nervous... After all, Zero had been fine all week. But now he was getting sick...?

Wincing slightly, the hunter eventually forced himself to sit up again, pressing his hand to his lips as if he was about to vomit. But after getting up to his feet and starting to walk to the bathroom, he managed to fight down the feeling and swallow it back down... Grunting softly as he pulled his hand away from his face, he eventually forced himself to walk back and sit on the bed. "...Fuck."

Nervous was right.. Especially as the hunter continued to grasp onto his stomach in an attempt to keep down the bile that was threatening to come back up. This wasn't good, not at all.. The pureblood had been fooling himself when he had said everything would be alright, it was quite clear that things were definitely not alright..

Grimacing a little and moving his way closer to the silverette, Kaname placed a hand down on the others stomach and started rubbing gentle patterns on top of his skin in an attempt to try and soothe the churning the other was feeling.. But one thing was for certain, he absolutely had to tell him, there would be hell to pay if he didn't.

"Zero.. I need to tell you something, it's important and I hope you do not take this the wrong way" Of course that's when he started to shift a little nervously on the bed, his eyes darting up to meet curious amethysts.. That alone would be enough to worry the other, since when was Kaname so timid?

As Kaname began to speak after sitting down next to the hunter, Zero could already feel his stomach start to churn again... He didn't want to be told something bad, something that Kaname may have been hiding him... What, was there something bad in the food? Was he going to get even sicker now? Though as he continued to carry on and began to talk about last week... the color began to slip away from his face.

"Last week.. After the first meeting and we returned home to be intimate... On closer inspection after my shower it seems as though in my haste I may have ripped the condom."

...Fuck no.

"...You can't be serious..." Zero breathed as he stared back at Kaname, his eyes growing wider as his arm tightened onto his stomach. Hell no... They're not going through all of this again. They used protection, they had been careful, they hadn't even used the same condom in between rounds! How the hell could Kaname have messed this all up!

"Kaname, we used protection. It's impossible!" Zero said a little stronger as he narrowed his eyes back at his mate. This was going to be a sick joke if Kaname was actually lying... Zero may be wanting another baby and soon, but not as in... two months after Amaya had been born. Hell, he had only just stopped lactating! He had just started to lose weight again!

Kaname could have shivered with the frightened and aggravated look his lover was giving him, the only answer he could give at that very moment was a quick shake of his head. But then again he also knew that wouldn't be acceptable to the hunter, he would want a proper answer.. Not to mention how aggravated he would be if he didn't get one.

"It ripped.. The first time. I was too hasty and.." Trailing off into nothingness, the pureblood withdrew his hands from his lovers flesh and instead placed them on his lap. The less contact they had right now the better, Kaname didn't particularly want to have a limb ripped off before an important meeting.

"I thought I was mistaken, I truly did.. But the tiredness and the sickness, it all keeps pointing towards one thing. I understand it's early but being a vampire your senses are heightened and you feel things sooner.."

Kaname better not even think of touching his stomach again, not when he would be the cause of whatever was... in there. Again. Hell, the first time was bad enough... This was just way too soon! Kaname had been the one complaining about wanting a life to themselves, to rest and live with each other and not deal with another pregnancy...

A little silence claimed the two as Zero just stared at Kaname, trying to pull the pieces together in any other way other than the obvious picture. Hell, he could... just be sick. But the headache and his appetite and hell... he was starting morning sickness again! And now Kaname was telling him that it was Kaname's fault that this was happening...

"...And you couldn't... figure this out before now. You weren't going to tell me at all? Kaname, there's pills to take for the day after! They work for up to three days!" Zero groaned out as he pressed his hand against his face, trying to find some conclusion other than the obvious one... And that obvious one wasn't about to leave his thoughts.

He was pregnant. Again.

"I..No I didn't think it would happen that's why..! I thought maybe I ripped it after tying it, though with the way you're feeling and acting then I dare say I was wrong.." Grimacing a little and glancing back at the silverette's stomach, Kaname hesitantly looked up into the males eyes. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell him right before the meeting.

Ah..! The meeting.. They had to move and now.. They couldn't both exactly be late. "We need to leave, we can discuss this when we both get home. It may not be the case but I will have the doctor here waiting with all of the necessary things.. Just, try not to get upset."

Moving himself and pressing a gentle kiss to his lovers head, Kaname pulled himself off the bed and started to change. He didn't want to dismiss this conversation but he didn't particularly wish to speak about it now when they were quite clearly on a time limit. Just how would Zero react to such things?

"Kaname, how the fuck can I not be upset! You should have told me and we could have gotten out of this mess! We're not ready to have another baby, even if we get nine or ten months. Amaya won't even be a year old!" Zero couldn't help but growl out in exasperation, reluctantly standing himself up to follow Kaname. They both still needed to get dressed...

Hell, they could be late if they needed to. The meeting wasn't going to dare start without them... And they needed to get this figured out now before they ended up taking this to work with them. This was going to be hard to not speak about at all, especially during the break. But giving a huff as he knew that it wouldn't help trying to talk about it now, the hunter quietly yanked out his own clothes and put them on.

Even if Zero tried to keep his emotions under wraps, the anger and frustration and even some fear was coming off of him in waves. He may end up being happy about this, but not now... Not when they needed to actually find out. "...On the way home... I'll pick up a couple tests. In case this happens again." Zero grunted, though mostly to himself. God help him if he had to depend on Kaname for all of this...

It wouldn't be such a bad thing.. though Kaname did have to admit that he wasn't quite ready for another child. Amaya had been quite the challenge and they barely got enough sleep as it was. They had only just started being intimate too, no doubt this would put a hold on that. Perhaps Kaname shouldn't have said a word to the silverette...

Forcing a sigh to stay in his mouth, Kaname finished dressing and joined his lovers side. "Do anything you see necessary, I will be here with you the entire time. While we are at work though please try not to act too nervous.. It might make this drag out longer than it truly needs to."

Placing a hand upon the silverette's shoulder, Kaname gave a light squeeze. He would never bring up terminating the pregnancy, that was something he wouldn't allow.. No matter how anyone looked at it, a pureblood's child is not to be forfeited for any reason, no matter what the circumstances.

Like hell would Zero bring up such a thing either... If there was anything that Zero would ever refuse to do, even if Kaname held a knife to his throat, would be to terminate the baby. It wasn't its fault after all... Actually, it was all Kaname's. And that thought wasn't going to go away either as the hunter just grumbled at Kaname's words.

"Sure, let me just... ignore the fact that I'm pregnant again. And that we'll have two kids under a year old... And that I'm going to gain fifty pounds because you don't know how to use a condom," Zero grumbled grouchily as he soon buttoned up his shirt, not caring to look in Kaname's direction. Zero was going to be sore for a while, he was just going to have to get use to this idea...

"C'mon, we can't do anything here," Zero grunted as he soon slid away from Kaname's hand on his shoulder, he soon started to walk out the doorway to their room. At least Kaname knew that if Zero was going to have any trouble with his emotions today, that it was going to be him just being completely upset and angry at whoever dared to approach him. Hopefully it wasn't mood swings yet...

The last thing he needed was for the mood swings.. Those were enough to wish Zero would never be pregnant again.. He remembered the silverette going from hungry to angry, angry to happy, happy to a complete mess and a mess to out of control horny. There was no way he could keep such things up..

Allowing that sigh to eventually pass through his lips, Kaname followed Zero in silence, that was until they got to their staircase. "Did you want me to cook you something or are you happy to wait until we get home? There will be things at the meeting to as always" This was the time he needed to suck up after all, he didn't want the hunter to be mad with him.

Stepping his way down the stairs and grabbing his briefcase to look through it, Kaname soon sat it back down with a gentle thud. It had everything they needed for the day, all that was left now was to get to the meeting and back home to have some of their questions answered

"We don't have time. We gotta get going or they'll be pissed and I want to get home." Zero's words were strained through his teeth, as all he wanted was to get going and let him think this out. They really didn't have much of a choice if he really was pregnant... They would just have to let things happen. It was already far too late to take the pill, and even if it did work, it obviously will kill the baby.

Picking up his own bag, though one not nearly as fancy and sophisticated as Kaname's own, the hunter soon was starting to walk to the keys hanging on the wall near the door. He was going to need his wallet too... Wasn't it going to be embarrassing as hell to have to go buy pregnancy tests. They probably would think that the obviously unmarried man had knocked up his girlfriend.

But instead Kaname had been the one to knock him up... Wonderful. He was now the girlfriend getting 'accidentally' pregnant by his unmarried lover not once but twice. Picking out the keys to his usual motorcycle, and trying to swallow down a little more sickness, he eventually turned back and picked his wallet up from the counter. "I'm leaving now so we won't be there at the same time."

Glancing up from fixing his cuffs, Kaname nodded to the silverette. "Alright. I love you, drive safely." No matter how annoyed the silverette was, Kaname never let up an opportunity to say I love you, especially now that he had his close call with Yagari. Although he had lived a long and fulfilling life, it could be ripped away at any moment.

It had also been why Kaname had put more than enough money in Zeros bank, something he hadn't quite figured out yet. If Kaname were to ever leave this earth, Zero would never need to worry about living expenses, he would be able to live luxuriously for thousands of years if he spent it right.. The day he figured that out though, Kaname was hoping he wasn't around.. That would be an interesting argument.

Waiting ten minutes after the hunter had gone, Kaname grabbed his own keys and locked up the house only to make his way towards work at a steady pace. He knew Zero would be there far quicker than he would, he was such a reckless driver..

Until that day when Zero will discover just how much money Kaname had left him with, he would be stretching every dollar, making sure that every penny went to a good cause. He even was getting frustrated with how often Kaname wasted his money on little things... Things like getting new furniture if there was even the slightest stain. Kaname had replaced the carpet after Zero's water had broken on it...

But now the hunter was silently speeding along, happy to take back roads far enough away from any cop. He would rarely even consider going the speed limit, mostly because this was the only time that he could get some time to himself and let himself get lost on the road, or at least lose his thoughts onto it. With a soft sigh under the black helmet, the hunter regretfully could see the building in sight...

Some vampires and hunters had already arrived, but it was obvious that they were not late. Most of the vampires just wanted the best parking spots so the hunters had to walk... Their punishment for wanting the meetings to be during the daylight. Parking next to a hunter's car, Zero quietly parked his motorcycle and sat the helmet onto the handlebars, silently strapping them on. Kaname would be here in half an hour...

Luckily enough for the pureblood, there was always a parking spot reserved for him, the one closest to the building. There would be no one game enough to dare take his spot, especially a hunter.. The vampires had all made it obvious that no one should cross their leader, not that Zero had ever taken notice of such things.

The half an hour had gone by rather quickly, Kaname having put his favorite classical music on in the background to distract him of certain thoughts. Then again there was nothing he could really do to change such events.. If Zero was pregnant again then so be it, he loved the silverette anyway and another baby wouldn't dampen that feeling.

Pulling up into his usual spot, Kaname grabbed his briefcase and stepped out of the car only to be met immediately with other vampires greeting and bowing at him. "Lets get this over with, I have prior arrangements I would prefer to be doing."

But would they be able to physically care for two infant babies at the same time... Let alone one infant and a pregnant, hormonal hunter. Kaname had a hard enough time from having to live with Zero and his pregnancy, now they would have Amaya as well... Though as Zero waited for Kaname to finally enter the meeting room, he was trying to find a shred of an idea that he wasn't pregnant...

But soon enough, as he quietly counted the days from his last menstrual cycle, he soon realized that he was five days late. Great... Sighing as he leaned his head into his hands as he sat at one end of the table, he could only ignore the two hunters next to him trying to speak to him. Kaito was asking just what was wrong, and Yagari was still insulting him for the weight...

Eventually Kaname let himself enter the room, with the vampires soon bowing in respect to their leader. Zero barely even looked up as he wordlessly scribbled mindlessly onto a piece of paper. He just wanted to go home and take that stupid test... Eventually he looked up with a slight glare. "...You're late," Zero grunted as he leaned back into the chair. Of course what he wanted to say was; 'I'm late.' Kaname needed to know, but now wasn't the time...

"I don't see how that concerns you, D' " Sparing a glance towards the silverette as he walked into the room, Kaname eventually took his seat at the head of the table and waited for the rest of the vampires to do the same. Kyoshiro was the last to come in, being in a foul mood already at the impending doom of his killing abilities.

Once he had managed to seat himself, Kaname opened his briefcase and took out several articles of paper, lancing through them to see if the information he had was completely correct before signing them. "Are there any other issues at hand you wish to bring up before this document is signed? There will be no going back after that point"

The negotiations would finally be over for them, allowing the pureblood and hunter to not worry about work for quite a number of months. He was still meant to be on leave after all, something that he wished to continue once this business was over with.. Perhaps then he and Zero could continue on with worrying over this possible pregnancy.

"You know who I have an issue with."

Of course Zero wasn't about to let one single detail get past him... And that detail was none other than Kyoshiro. They needed to figure out just what kind of punishment the young vampire would receive when, not if, he killed again. Narrowing his eyes more, the hunter crossed his arms over his chest as he glared darkly across the table to that very hunter's hunter.

Of course Kyoshiro hissed back at him, narrowing his sighted eye at the hunter he had yet to kill. The other vampires and hunters alike tried all they could to not sigh or groan... This has been going on all week. Zero wasn't going to give up, especially after the lack of remorse over his recent victims. "If we let that thing go, he will kill again and the truce will be finished."

This was a lot of planning possibly going to waste, but even Kaname and Zero had argued over this at home, well, after the nightly sex. This was nothing Zero was gong to give up on without some form of punishment being given... It was to protect not only the hunters but the vampires from future unneeded wars.

Glancing over towards his old friend, Kaname too tried to repress a groan of some sort. Yes, he should have known Zero would bring this up, especially after their heated discussions at home. "Then what would you propose we do, Kiryuu? This isn't just some simple matter you can continue with the same punishments. Vampires grow immune to things after a certain amount of time"

Kyoshiro was not an easy nut to crack, he would put up with excessive amounts of pain if it meant he could kill hunters.. They needed to come up with something that would allow him to think twice about doing such things.

Glancing at his old friend once more, Kaname narrowed his eyes. It was wrong of him to kill of course but what could he do? There could be the de-ranking of him from Kaname's inner circle, that would shun him from a lot of things, but would it truly be enough to stop the killings?

"Kill him."

It was within moments that the vampires soon started to revolt against Zero's words, sending glares down at him across the table, but the hunters were all too willing to send glares right back at them. Zero only sat in silence as he glared back at them, then finally at the hunter's hunter that was making sure that their race was being destroyed.

"If he's alive, he will only continue killing. He will kill every single one of us. And what are you going to do when we're down to a few dozen and he's trying to kill the rest of us, sit there and watch? He's a menace to all of us, he needs to be put down or chained up." Zero was not going to give up on this, not as his glare burned into Kyoshiro who probably was planning just how he was going to kill Zero...

As Zero leaned forward in his chair, though, he couldn't help but look back at Kaname and narrowing his gaze. "...he's killed families. Children are orphaned. What if that happened to you, would you kill the hunter that did that? Why is this any different." Looks like he wouldn't give up any time soon... But maybe something drastic needed to be done.

That.. Was quite a low blow. Zero knew very well how the pureblood would react if anyone were to threaten his family, there would be no second guessing his actions in the slightest. But as a pureblood he had such a right, no one would dare second guess any motives he would have for killing anyone.

Narrowing his eyes at the silverette as real anger started to seep through his body, the male quickly bared his teeth. "Death is not to be brought into this, Kiryuu. If he has been proven guilty of such an act towards hunters, he can be tortured for as long as necessary. I will not accept a death of one of my inner circle"

Regardless of how he looked at it, Kaname only had the right to destroy one of his own, especially one he had known for so long. That being said if the vampire were to even thinking about touching his own family he would be slain or seriously injured on the spot.

"What other proof do you need! He has killed dozens of hunters, just ask him and he'll brag all night about it!" Zero couldn't help hit growl back at Kaname, slowly rising to his feet. It seemed like their strained moods weren't going to favor either of them... There was just too much on both of their minds to think clearly, especially as Zero knew that he may be in danger of Kyoshiro if he really was pregnant and defenseless.

Pressing his hand down onto the table as he glared closer to Kyoshiro. He was like a demon in a vampires body... And the hunters around him were already starting to get worked up, all but calling out for his blood. "What do you intend to do if you won't kill him, babysit him?"

The hunters were starting to growl around him, but the vampires were about the same... This entire meeting could be finished before it even started with this going on. Kaname needed to calm this down quickly... That is unless he would let them fight and scramble this out of their system.

Zero didn't need the stress if he was indeed carrying child, it would not be good for either him or the baby.. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kaname glared down at the vampires on his table, silencing them with a silent command. He needn't do anything else, they would obey his every order after all, even if they didn't wish to.

"Kiryuu. This is a sensitive issue for both parties. I think it is in our best interest to say that both I and the acting leader of the hunters association will work together as a suitable punishment for anyone wishing to break the rules of this treaty. That way he, along with any others will not be dealt with lightly or too harshly."

It would be the best thing for both parties, each person could have a unique punishment that was agreed on by both sides, therefor allowing different punishments. Kaname knew that if he and Zero were to work together to make a punishment for Kyoshiro it would be something both agreed on.

Even if that wasn't exactly a good answer and instead was hiding the fact that he didn't quite know what to do, it was better than nothing.. Or so he hoped at least. Growling slightly as he glared down at the table, the hunter slowly sat himself back down. They would work this out tomorrow... He could already feel his stomach getting sick. He just needed to rest and try to relax...

"...whatever. Just move on," Zero grunted as he leaned back into his chair again. Kaname better hope that Kaien doesn't pass down the title of leader anytime soon... He may not want to deal with this unwavering arguing every time the hunters and vampires have a meeting together.

Turning his arm around his stomach in an attempt to fight away the upset stomach, he leaned back a little more and eventually set his heels up onto the table. He just wanted to rest... But hopefully they could wrap up this meeting soon. He wanted to get this damn test and figure out just what was wrong...

Accepting that for now, Kaname glanced through the last bits of paperwork, eventually lifting one up and showing the silverette what he was looking at. "Look through these boundaries and tell me if you wish to change anything. If not then we are able to close this treaty. I will have some of my own work the parameter to ensure no one crosses and I suggest you do the same"

At last.. This meeting was looking as though it would come to a close. It had taken two hours of arguing through the small details and issues revolving around Kyoshiro but it seemed as though everything was ending. All that was left was the signing of paper and shaking hands.

Kaname would have to act disgusted at having to touch the level D of course but he was a good actor, something he often prided himself in. How often the two of them had 'fought' in the bathroom and put on a reasonable show with no questions asked..

All Zero needed to do was think about Kyoshiro make sure he seemed angry... But at least this was almost over. As the papers were handed down the table and the hunter picked them up and scanned over them, he eventually let himself slightly smirk.

He had more land than he had expected... Then again, he had spent a couple hours yesterday explaining that the hunters needed room to grow while the vampires had not had a change of population in centuries. Though that may change if he and Kaname continues to reproduce at the rate they already were going.

"...fine. Looks like it might work. I'm getting the hunters together so we can start setting boundaries." Setting the papers down as he looked across the table, glancing back at Kaname. "It looks like we're done tonight. If there aren't any other things we need to talk about, then it looks like we're done here." Now maybe they could get the hell out of here...

With a soft grunt, the hunter soon started to pull himself to his feet. They needed to close the treaty with a shake of the hand, to start this out right and on the right foot... Who knows what would happen otherwise.

It didn't take as long as he would have first suspected to finalize things, but it was all for the better. The less time they spent here the more time they could be at home, figuring out if Zero was pregnant or not. The doctor was not far from them, notified that Kaname wished to see him and he would call through as soon as that time was to come.

So it was quicker than normal movements that Kaname began to move himself from his chair, walking to the center of the room. In that position both parties could be seen, there would be no doubt that either of them had shaken hands. Of course Kaname also knew that there would be people willing to give him hand sanitizer after touching a lowly D's hand.

If only they knew what else he had been touching..

After having arrived, Kaname waited for the silverette to join his side, though he couldn't help his imagination when he thought that perhaps one day they would be here like this together, leading the hunters and vampires united.. their children by their sides as proof hunter and vampires can indeed work together.

That was going to be a ways away though... Zero wasn't quite loving the idea of let anyone else know other than their closest friends. Even Yagari didn't seem to know exactly what was going on... But trying to put those thoughts behind him, the hunter didn't hesitate as he soon joined Kaname in the center of the room. This was it... They could finally have peace. And as Zero reached out, trying not to look too disgusted, and as their palms nearly touched together...

"You fucker...!"


	11. Loss

A flash of white and red was all that Kaname would have seen at first, and the sound of liquid splattering. But it wasn't until the hunters and vampires broke out in a surprised gasp did either Zero or Kaname begin to realize just what had happened...

And as Zero slowly pulled his gaze down to his stomach, his numb mind slowly processed the claws sank deep into his lower stomach, connected to Kyoshiro.

Kyoshiro... Stabbed him...?

Numbly, Zero stumbled back from the force, his hands twitching at his side. One was trying to reach into his jacket by pure instinct, to reach for the silver weapon, but he couldn't... move...

He needed to do something... Something at all. He needed to... Stop Kyoshiro... But the claws, the pain... And the claws only thrust in harder into his stomach, ripping and tearing through flesh as if it was made out of tissue paper.

Blood was slowly dripping through his shirt into the floor as Kyoshiro pushed him back, making sure that his claws would keep ripping into the flesh. It was with a sudden force that Kyoshiro pushed the hunter up against the wall, and Zero could hear the claws scraping against the hard surface. The vampire's eyes were blood red, his face in a permanent scowl as he began the process to rip, to cut, to dissect.

"You god damn hunter, you're ruining everything!"

As those few crucial seconds ticked by.. Kaname could only stand still with horror.. His thoughts were scattered everywhere, though of course once he heard the second lot of blood quickly dripping to the floor, he saw nothing but red. It no longer mattered where they were of who was witness, no one was to harm his lover.. Especially not now.

In a flash of pure anger, Kaname's aura flattened near every being in the room except for Zero and Kyoshiro, he could not risk those claws being pulled out of his lovers stomach at the wrong angle. Instead he found himself lunging at his old friend, teeth sinking into his neck as his own clawed hand sunk into the arm that was imbedded into his lover, ripping it out in one fluid motion.

At first it was obvious that Kyoshiro was taken by shock, not expecting Kaname to be the one to split this up. Wasn't this what he wanted..? To get rid of the hunter that had been causing them so much problems, end it once and for all so they would only have to kill the next one to take his place?

But the pureblood had turned into the beast he had only seen once before, one that struck pure terror through his system.. But it seemed he wasn't the only one feeling that way, the nervous tremors running through the room was obvious at that. Kaname still hadn't stopped his attack on Kyoshiro, his claws now raking over his body and looking as though they were about to snap his neck clean from his head.

But one thing managed to escape his leaders lips, a look of panic crossing over as he looked up at none other than Kaito Takamiya, telling him to go and call for his personal doctor that the secretary would have the number for. And after that... Kyoshiro saw nothing but blackness taking over his vision, unconsciousness taking over.

Drip drip drip...

Zero could only stare at the blood that was dripping onto the floor, barely moving from where Kyoshiro had his claws pulled out of his stomach, the wall now his only support. How the hell would Kaname manage to let him... Attack. How could the hunter not have seen it coming...! Stupid hunter, stupid! Swallowing hard as he slowly pulled his hand against his stomach, feeling the wetness starting to run through his fingers.

Damn it, he was bleeding a lot. In his shock as the hunter pushed his hands against the wound, he tried to stop the bleeding as if it was merely a gash. But as his fingers started to slip against his wound and into the soft flesh inside... It started to grow dark.

And next thing the hunter knew, everything was dark and on its side, and he felt hands all over him. Some were trying to roll him onto his side, trying desperately to stop the blood that flowed from his wound on both sides. He could just slightly hear Kyoshiro crying out in pain and confusion, trying to tell Kaname that Zero was going to attack... He also heard Kaito rushing out of the room, frantically telling the secretary what had happened.

But all he could do was numbly stare into the growing darkness. The only source of light was the glinting steel of his Bloody Rose, splattered with blood, still with his hand outstretched to fire the weapon. Every now and then he would see some of his clothes that had been shed off of his body landing in a heap, but he just couldn't feel anything...

It was true that Kaname should of sensed something, but as per usual his mind was on the silverette. There was no excuse for his actions, he should have been prepared for anything yet he had let this horrible act slip through. He was to blame for this all, there was no other way around that fact.

The guilt had consumed him the moment he had realized what Kyoshiro had done, how he should have known better... The wet meat still caught underneath the nails of the scarred vampire only made the full weight start crashing down at him, of what extent the damage was... But right now as Kyoshrio lay unconscious by his feet, bleeding quite heavily, Kaname's eyes were drawn to the mass of people surrounding his lover. He knew then that he had to act for if he did not Zero may just perish before his very eyes.

Rushing his way towards the flock of people that parted easily for him, probably because of the aura he was emitting, Kaname found his lover on the brink of unconsciousness, his eyes fluttering as if they wished to close for an eternity.

It did not take long for him to rip up his sleeve, biting deeply into his own wrist as a gush of his pure blood had started to fall. Whispers and gasps of course followed, it was unheard of for such an act but Kaname found himself not caring in the slightest what others would think.

Instead that bloody wrist had been placed against the silverette's mouth, Kaname hoisting the young male up comfortably into his arms as he whispered gentle words of encouragement only he would hear. "I'm here, Zero.. Don't you dare close your eyes and leave me.. Drink as much as you can, just please don't go.."

_Don't go...?_ Where was he going. The half open eyes eventually found the blurred rubies that were looking straight back at him, but everything was already blurring. He was bleeding too much... His hands, still pressed into his stomach wound, was already getting coated with blood. His blood? Zero couldn't even feel the pain, he was too stunned...

Maybe it was why the hunter barely realizes that Kaname was trying to get him to drink blood, but why. He wasn't hurt, he didn't feel hurt... Not as blood slowly emptied itself onto the floor and Zero's eyes were starting to blur while staring at Kaname's. _It... Wasn't his wound._ Was it? He was fine... He was... Fine...

Just as Zero's eyes were starting to close for what may have been forever, a sharp movement came up from beside him, and before Kaname could see what was happening, a boot soon kicked itself into Zero's ribs. "Kid, c'mon, you're tougher than this..." The crackled voice soon grunted out. But even as Kaname probably prepared himself to snarl or kill whoever had dared to do such a thing, it seemed like the kick's purpose was being met.

Instantly pain flew into Zero's body at the hard kick, making the shock flee from his body almost instantly. With a loud gasp of pain the hunter tensed into Kaname's arms, his eyes growing wide as he soon was victimized to the scorching pain in his stomach. Well the shock felt good while it lasted...

Now it left the hunter panting for breath, his eyes wide with pain as his hands grasped onto the tattered edges of his shirt around the wound. Well fuck, he had gotten himself pretty damn hurt this time... Maybe now Kaname could successfully try the blood again.

Kaname had been about to shred whoever had kicked his lover to pieces until he realized the intent behind it, though being Yagari that had done it still earned a light hiss regardless. He knew they were on view for everyone to see so he could not be so forward about his relationship but the warning was still there.

The ruby eyes bore down into soft amethysts once more, a bloody wrist being pressed against Zeros mouth had followed soon after. It was important that Zero drank, in fact his very life may depend on just that thing. "For Amaya if not me, Zero.." No one but a select few would know what that even meant, it allowed Kaname to speak it a little louder for his lover to hear.

Pressing his wrist more greedily into the others mouth, Kaname looked up as soon as Kaito burst his way back into the room. Luckily enough the doctor had been called and was only a few minutes away. If Zero could at least pull through this then they would be on the home stretch.

The blood went down hard at first, to the point that Zero had nearly choked on it. But after finally hearing a couple of Kaname's words, hearing him mention their precious Amaya, the hunter knew that he couldn't possibly let this chance slip away.. He had to survive. If not just for himself, but for both Kaname and Amaya.

It was then that the hunter finally started to swallow down the familiar blood, swallowing a little hard at first. But it was so difficult... Bit by bit the hunter started to grasp a little better grip of Kaname's wrist, swallowing as much of the blood as he could.

But even Zero knew just how bad his injury was, especially as he felt his back starting to grow wet from where the claws had pierced out the back. Kyoshiro had struck in his lower stomach... It was where his usually closed hips should have protected, but instead his newly open hips left his delicate organs ripe for the aiming. He was bleeding out, he knew that... And as he contained to drink, he could feel himself start to lose his focus again...

Though just as he started to stop drinking, his eyes closing again, he earned himself another sharp kick in the ribs to wake him back up again. Maybe Kaname can take over that job from Yagari... It might be a little more comfortable for them both, even though Yagari seemed to be having a nice time doing the chore.

It wasn't really a way Kaname wished to keep his lover awake at all, but for now it seemed to be working.. As long as he stayed awake and drinking the blood that would try and heal him from the inside, Kaname could continue to keep a level head. As for the vampires in the room, they seemed to be struggling.

Many of them had left due to the fact that Kaname had spilled his blood, the scent being too rich for them to hold back, the others that could stop the lust in their bodies were baring witness to something they never thought they would see in their lives. A pureblood saving a level D, one that he had been fighting with each and every meeting.

As precious minutes trickled by and Zero had barely improved, the doctor burst through the door with amazing speed. Luckily enough for them both he had already been well acquainted with Zero's body, it allowed him to get to his work almost immediately, firstly starting to clean the wound at hand.

By this point, some of the hunters were starting to get sick to their stomachs... There was so much blood in the room, blood from two vampires and a hunter. Though some stayed and offered water, some icy cold to help wake Zero up in case things went down hill.

But soon the doctor had cleared some of them away to give Zero some room to breathe, something he seemed to be struggling at in the moment. He struggled to breathe through the torrent of blood that Kaname was giving him, and he tried to refuse it... But instead Kaname only pushed more blood in.

Another kick, this time higher in the ribs to not distract from what the doctor was doing, was enough to try to pull him awake. The doctor was trying to talk to him, telling him to stay still and that this will hurt... Fuck, it already hurt. The doctor though only hesitated for a moment as he stared down into the wound before he took the offered water and began to run it through the wound. It was primitive... But it would work.

Seconds passes though it felt like hours to Zero as his claws sank into Kaname's shirt, his teeth gritting together to keep back a cry of pain. But his body shivered harsher as the water was dumped through again, leaving large pools of red to run beneath his body.

At least this way it would clean out everything properly, making sure that there were no traces of dirt or anything that could possibly lead to an infection. That had happened once for this couple, the doctor would not allow it to happen again, not if he could help it.

And as that water had finished rinsing through the males system, the doctor grabbed out his medical bag that contained the stitches he needed. He had to close up some of these wounds, if Zero continued to bleed out like this then there would be no chance at keeping him alive in the slightest.

After getting the go ahead from Kaname, the doctor once more told him that this would hurt and began to stitch away at the vital organs that had been damaged in this harsh attack. "Just stay awake, Zero. Otherwise this will not work."

The doctor was met with a slight jerk and a weak attempt as the hunter tried to push him away. What was he doing to him...! Trying to hiss but nearly choking in the blood that Kaname was still trying to feed him, he feebly pulled his lips from Kaname's neck. All of the vampires were staring at him... Staring as he bled out on the floor. He didn't want to look weak in front of them...

Trying his best to glare at the closest vampires, a couple of them still holding water for the doctor to use, he croaked out just a couple of husky words. "G-get... Out..." He didn't want them to know about him and Kaname... Not if they were given any more of a hint than already. Struggling slightly in Kaname's arms but finding that he could barely even lift his head, he tried barking the order again. This time it only sounded like a painful croak, the effort alone earning a few pants. Even being almost unable to move, unable to breathe properly, he still tried to appear strong... Even when his fellow hunters were only trying to help.

Only then did a couple of hunters cautiously start to edge their way to the door, though unwilling to leave their leader behind... Not when he was in the arms of their enemy's leader. But if it wasn't for Kaname's blood, Zero would already be dead... They had to trust this doctor and Kaname, at least this one time.

"Leave!" The bellowing roar came from Kaname, startling a few members of the room but regardless they left all the same. In the end it was only Kaito, Toga and an unconscious Kyoshiro on the floor. It was enough for Zero to be a little more comfortable, no matter how much Kaname wished it was just he and the doctor in the room.

Being able to do as they wished freely now, Kaname pulled himself back a little to look at the silverette's wounds. It was a bloody mess, something he really should not have looked at, and soon had to look away from the meaty tears and strips, Kyoshiro's attempt to gut the hunter. "I-it's going to be alright, Zero.. Once you're stitched up, I'm going to get you home and we will put you on a drip to give you more blood."

Of course that blood would be his own, he planned to willingly fill as much bags as he needed to continue to feed his blood to the silverette, not to mention manually allowing him to bite. Anything to keep him safe at this point, Kaname was far beyond worrying about anyone else.

What if he wasn't going to make it home... Swallowing hard and trying to choke down the blood still in his throat, Zero let his head fall back down against Kaname's chest again, struggling to catch his breath. He couldn't smell anything other than his own blood... But he could see the darkness starting to cloud over his gaze again.

"He's going to need more than a few bags of blood..." the doctor muttered under his breath as a frown was creased over his normally gentle face. "He's ruptured a few organs and he's lucky his liver wasn't one of them... His intestines are severed, and who knows if the spine was hit..." The doctor mumbled to himself, as if trying to keep a tally of just what he needed to fully repair. There was just too much, too many organs pouring out blood, some not even connected... What a few of the damaged organs were, he wasn't to say. Not in this room, not when people could hear them...

It wasn't long before Kaito was by their sides again, though this time carrying more water to help rinse the wound out as the doctor worked. Yagari, though, was making sure his steel toed boot would leave rather deep bruises in Zero's ribs as he once again forced him to stay awake.

This was an odd gathering, one that showed how deeply important Zero was in their lives. Of course the reasons varied but he was important all the same. "I'll spill as much blood as I need to in order to keep him alive. There will not be an issue for that" Running a bloodied hand through the silverette's sticky hair, streaking the silver with the crimson, Kaname gently placed a kiss to his lovers forehead as he was once again kicked awake.

"Just a little more and we will be home.." Biting into his index finger quite deeply, Kaname soon slid that into his lovers lips in order to keep some form of blood still flowing through his system. The more he got now the easier things would be, especially for when they got home.

It would probably be best for them to set Zero up in the birthing room for now, to allow the doctor to correctly dress the wounds as well as a few other things.. Of course they still had a little while to go before thinking about that.

He was going to need surgery at this rate... As the doctor tried his best to stitch the worse of the bleeding together and try to clot the veins, he soon found that the stitching wasn't going to last very long... If they were going to do it and take Zero home, then it was going to be now.

"Lord Kaname, how will we take him home? It will be a lengthy drive and someone will need to stay in the back seat with him." Before the doctor had even finished speaking, Kaito had already volunteered to stay back with him. But with a rather short reply, he quickly finished, "someone that can feed him blood along the entire way."

Of course Kaito tried to argue back, but there was nothing he could do... He didn't have enough blood to support Zero more than a few minutes, especially as Zero seemed to be famished by the way he was still drinking. But as Yagari soon cleared his throat and the doctor prepared to say that Yagari couldn't either, the older hunter wordlessly pointed to the slumped body against the wall.

"...he's got blood."

Narrowed eyes glanced up at Kyoshiro for a moment before finally giving into the decision. He didn't want Zero to have someone else's blood running through his system but it seemed as though they had no choice. Also it would piss the other off to know he had helped save the silverette's life.

"Someone put him in the backseat. I will call another doctor to take him away from my household as soon as we arrive. Kaito, take Zero to the car with the doctor now, I will dismiss everyone here." Of course they wouldn't need to be told twice they weren't allowed in his home..

As the two quickly obeyed orders as the doctor lingered close behind, Kaname licked over his wounds and straightened his clothes before heading slowly out after the rest of the people. Both hunters and vampires were still deeply on edge, especially as they had been forced to watch the rapidly bleeding hunter being taken away by Kaito, on the verge of panic. Yagari had simply thrown the unconscious vampire over his shoulder, and was even fishing for a cigarette.

It left Kaname alone with the followers, all in different stages of shock. Kaname himself was simply numb at this point, doing his best to collect himself and appear as authoritative as ever. But there was an emptiness in his eyes, and Zero's blood was dripping off of his soaked clothing onto the floor. The pureblood took in a sharp breath to collect himself, only to speak somehow in an even yet emotionless voice. "Everyone should return home. The treaty will be signed under better times with a more private surrounding. Thank you all for your understanding." He didn't even wait for the others to react, instead following the bloodied group out to the vehicles.

"You're going to be okay, Zero... You'll see your little girl again soon and you'll get better..." Kaito was still attempting to sooth the bleeding hunter though flinched at the large clot of blood he managed to cough up. Even with Kaname coming close behind him, he couldn't tear his attention away from Zero's chilling body. It wasn't going to take anything less than a miracle to save him now as he was silently loaded into the back of the car, and blood soon marked over the seats.

Luckily enough the doctor had produced many miracles when it came to these two, though he was sure it was more on their part than his own. Regardless of that though he would not give up on the hunter, not when his leader's life would crumble to pieces without him. It was obvious now how much they relied on each other, seeing Zero with the injured pureblood last time and now this..

Kaname's eyes were quite dead inside right now, fear and dread storming throughout him without hesitation. It was unsettling to see but it was there regardless. So it was with gentle movements that everything was set up in the back of the car, Zero laid out peacefully while Kyoshiro had been all but hauled into the back unpleasantly. The pureblood stood by only until the hunters had departed, with Kaito insisting on staying in the car to keep Zero awake and drinking the blood. Trying not to be suspicious to his concern for the hunter was nearly all but gone from his mind as the soaked pureblood pushed his way past Yagari to get into his own vehicle.

He just wished he could stay by Zero's side... But he had to restrain himself before the vampires and hunters gathering outside, some still covered in blood and just as dazed as the pureblood himself. All he could do was hope that the hunter would still be alive when they reached the house.

If only the hunter was going to even make it that far...

So as Kaname was starting to drive his way along on the road, speeding up excessively to catch up to the doctor, he would have soon seen the doctor's car still pulled over to the side of the road. Kaito had forced the doctor to pull over at this point. Some of the stitches must have come loose when he had been in the back seat... and Zero was unconscious.

"Zero-san, Zero-san...!" the doctor quietly hissed into Zero's ear as he leaned over, trying his best to find a pulse. Kaito was trying his best not to panic, instead growling at his ex lover to wake up, as if the hunter could listen. Kaito had his hands against several wounds, trying to slow the bleeding while the doctor attempted all he could to stabilize him.

Once again Kaname did not have to think twice about stopping his own vehicle messily along the side of the road to get to Zero's. It was only split seconds before he had yanked open the door and seen what was happening in front of him. His heart dropped at the sight of course but it didn't stop him from taking action.

As if focusing all of his energy into the tips of his fingers, Kaname used his abilities and touched the hunter's chest, a shock running through him like an electric current. There had been barely enough time for the doctor and Kaito to be forced away to prevent them from being shocked, and Kaito had smartly backed off from the angry pureblood. He could only hope this would work to get Zero out of the degrading state he was in.

"Zero! Do not give up!" The growl came harshly, much like an order but it was the only thing Kaname could push through his lips without breaking his barriers. If he were to get too emotional about his lover's state then he would simply be no use at all in this situation. It was enough of a shock to give Zero a large jolt, if not more, as his body jolted on the seats. Yet he fell still after that... Then came the next shock not long after, this time managing to pour some life back into Zero.

A gasp of air rushed into the hunter's lungs and the amethyst eyes fluttered open, but wearily. What the hell was that...! Trembling slightly as he slowly pulled himself into a curled up position, as if to force away whatever had shocked him before. He finally let out a soft groan of pain as he wrapped his arms slowly around his injured, bleeding stomach, letting them be wetted by blood.

But the doctor was already slowly peeling away his arms, trying to lay him flat again to where he could put some pressure against the wound. "Keep him still, I might have to stitch him up again," the doctor softly murmured as he eventually stepped back and rushed to the passanger's side for his bag. Though it seemed like Kaname was going to continue keeping him awake through shocks or anything else... Kaito had soon resumed his position on pressing against the wounds, unable to do much else but try to stop the flow.

Kaname would use whatever means necessary to keep the hunter conscious at this point, no matter what he had to do. Luckily enough for him, multitasking was quite easy to do, especially for someone who did not need to use physical means to do such things. It was why the pureblood once again used his abilities to hold the hunter in place, unable to move even if he desired to do so.

"Just hurry! He needs to get back otherwise this will all be for nothing!" Hissing through his teeth as he doctor rummaged through his bags for the items he needed, Kaname once again shocked his lover to keep him awake. This time, Kaito had earned himself a shock as he hissed, yet forced his hands to remain pressed to Zero's bleeding flesh. Even now he was trying to save his love, even if he wouldn't be the reason for Zero to pull through...

Zero would be aching all over after this, but it would be worth it in the end. Kaname still needed to call Kaien and tell him of the situation, asking him to keep Amaya away for a few more days if necessary. The blood would spook her and having her there would also distract Zero more than necessary. It wasn't odd for Kaname to be trying to plan ahead, as if expecting Zero to survive this no matter what, even when he was deteriorating beneath their touch.

Both were forced to hold the hunter just as the doctor came back, pushing his way past Kaito in the cramped back seat of the car, awkwardly shoving himself between the front and back seats to have some space to work. Zero still seemed to be conscious, even if it was just barely at this point. All he did was softly groan as he closed his eyes, trying to sleep and go back into the darkness... He wanted to get away from the pain as long as he could...

Then he felt sharp piercing inside his stomach, starting with deep inside his organs... Groaning softly as he tried to squirm against Kaname's restraints, his body didn't even shift underneath Kaname's grasp. The presence was too sharp, too controlling... And it only made the hunter slightly shiver in his pain.

The doctor silently continued to stitch inside Zero to try to seal the bleeding veins. How much would it take for the doctor to get Zero back to a slightly stable state...? Maybe not that long, because after a few tense moments, the hunter was starting to regain a little bit of color and begin to relax a bit... Swallowing hard, the hunter gave out a small whimper as the doctor pulled away.

"...He'll make it to the house. But you need to start giving him blood. Take Kyoshiro out, leave him if you have to, he'll be fine."

Shoving the door out as wide as he could, Kaname quickly slid out of the car and took Kyoshiro with him, stuffing him into his own car and calling the doctor he had once called for the male earlier. He wouldn't allow him to die yet, not when there was much more punishment for him.. Something he had to be fully conscious to feel.

Once that had been done Kaname once again returned to the silverette's side, a cut in his wrist already. "Drive, we don't have any time to spare" Placing his wrist once more in front of his lovers mouth while moving him up so he wouldn't choke, Kaname once more started to brush his fingers through the blood streaked locks.

At least now the silverette was partially conscious, Kaname feeling no need to hold him down or shock him for now. It was only a matter of time before they could stabilize him and talk about the damage that had been done.. Only then could the pureblood begin to gain hope.

Even now, though, Kaito remained within the seats, probably because Kaname was focusing too much on Zero to remember he was even here. Shrugging off his jacket, he didn't hesitate to lay it across Zero's shivering form, only to wince at the red that already was blossoming through the jacket.

The moment that he had closed the door behind him, the doctor had already pulled it in drive and quickly rushed out back onto traffic. They had no time to waste, not when Zero was still dying, wasting away... And as the hunter coughed while trying to drink down Kaname's blood, it didn't seem like he was improving.

The trip home was long, even as the doctor was driving as fast as he could. There would be times that the pureblood would have to order him to stop so they could fix the stitching. But finally, after an hour of constant stops and starts, they made it... And Zero was still alive. Barely, but still alive.

The hunter was pale as he laid on his side, his eyes barely open as they stared at the seat ahead of him. He was fighting the darkness, but the blood... It was still draining down, pooling underneath the seats. And as the doctor quickly rushed back and opened the door for Kaname to carry out Zero, he also was tightly clutching his bag. There was just too much blood being lost, Zero shouldn't even be alive at this point...!

It was only by pure luck that the hunter was surviving, that and Kaname's blood.. If it were any other hunter without being a vampire then they surely would have died long ago. Probably minutes after Kyoshiro had sunk his claws into his flesh. By chance it had been Zero to survive, even Kaien may not have gone this far.

Just as they were approaching the front doors, though, Kaname seemed to finally remember that they weren't as alone as they wished to be. With blistering crimson eyes, he turned back to the hunter that was trying to follow them into the pureblood's home. His fangs flashed as he seemed to almost devolve to a beast. "Don't you dare take another step!" Kaname spat at Kaito, as if the hunter could somehow be a danger to Zero. Jolted by this sudden change, Kaito quickly stopped in his tracks, backing up a few paces as his eyes grew wide.

Here he was, Zero's blood dripping off of him and covering his hands, and he wouldn't be allowed to make sure that his love was even alive... Any plead for the pureblood to change his mind and to allow him in was devastated as Kaname turned away from the startled hunter, abandoning him to the outside.

Quickly pushing through the doors, Kaname wasted no time in simply disappearing then appearing again in the birthing room, the doctor quick behind him with bags that they would need for this surgery. "Will I need to induce sleep or will he have to be conscious for this?"

It would hurt like hell if he had to be awake but if they had no other choice then Zero would simply need to pull through this. Kaname could only hope that his blood would help dull some of the pain the other was feeling. So as Zero lay upon the bed, Kaname was handed bags upon bags. He needed to get to work on filling each with his own blood for Zero.

"No, asleep. His body needs to recover from the stress as quickly as possible. Now that he's here, we can focus on him getting blood and he won't be moving." At least now the hunter could sleep, but it seemed like Zero was way ahead of them as his eyes were already closed and his breathing was softening. All he wanted was some sleep...

Noticing just as Kaname had laid the hunter down onto the bed, he couldn't help but slightly wince as he passed off the bags. "Just fill one right now, I'll use that as an IV and I'll put it in him right away. Take a few minutes, get some fluids in you, and then start making more bags." Kaname needed to focus on recovering blood as quickly as he possibly could... They were going to need every drop.

The doctor didn't hesitate as he placed down the tools, taking them out and placing them on the tray, though still in the bag. He needed to wash his hands... He needed to make sure that there wouldn't be infection... IF there was even a little bit of the infection within Zero's body, he would be dead. But there was no time to waste as the doctor immediately washed the blood and dirt from his own hands, then rushed back...

If they wanted any hope, they needed to start now.

The blood flowing from the purebloods main artery was a good sign, quickly filling one of the bags without much worry. That had been passed over to the doctor as soon as Kaname had managed to seal it off, then he moved onto the next one. Of course in between Kaname had made sure that he had put Zero into a deeper sleep where he could feel no pain.

The last thing they needed was for him to wake up due to a knife being prodded into him and screaming in agony. Kaname merely hoped that this would not be the last time he saw his lover awake, for this memory would haunt him for the end of time.. How could one possibly get over two lovers dying in a life time?

After having successfully filled a second bag, Kaname disappeared for the shortest of moments to retrieve a rather large stash of water and blood tablets, allowing him to continue filling as many bags as he possibly could.

And that bag soon went onto the rack, tubes starting to be pulled down and attached onto Zero's arm. He needed to have the blood feeding the vampire inside Zero, because right now, it was the only reason that he was still alive... Only after the blood bag was successfully draining into Zero did he step back and start moving away what was left of Zero's shirt and starting to mop away the blood.

Only then, after making sure that his hands were as clean as possible in such a few moments, the doctor returned with scalpels raised. They needed to start... now. And so the doctor began, starting to cut, knit, sew, slice... It all started as the doctor started taking out the shreds, knowing that they could not be saved. But the farther he looked, the more horrified he became...

The damage... was worse than he expected, but in more ways than simple tearing.

Minutes ticked by as he sometimes looked back to make sure that Kaname was either drinking water or giving more blood, and he had to switch the blood bags twice as they were already being drained by Zero's hungry body. But as he continued to work, his face was only getting paler and paler as he tried to save desperately what was left...

But finally, he had to stop. Zero was losing blood again, blood he couldn't possibly afford to lose. Slowly he knit up all the arteries to close them again, knowing that he would need to do more work later. But the damage was done, things were lost... more things than he thought was possible. "...Lord Kaname, there is nothing more I can do right now. All we can do is wait and pray."

Giving a simple nod to the doctor was all Kaname had done at first. He didn't have anything else to say, what could he possibly do to give them anymore hope? But as the doctor said, all they could do was wait.. Unfortunately that meant sitting back and watching. Kaname would continue to give blood of course.

After a while of silence though, a thought managed to pop into his head.. One he had rather wished hadn't but now that it was there he needed to ask.. "And the baby? Was it lost?" He was sure the doctor would have been able to tell, he was searching through the hunter for quite a while now. Even if the doctor didn't know of the possible pregnancy, it wouldn't be hard to discover now.

His voice had come out in a soft whisper but he knew the other could hear. He was a vampire after all, he had above average senses along with the others of their kind. But he knew the answer already.. If Zero was struggling to live, then a fetus would have no chance.

There was no surprise on the doctor's face as he looked back at Kaname, then looked back at Zero. There was nothing they could do any longer... And that included more things than Zero would ever know. And so as the doctor slowly moved closer and looked down at the unconscious hunter, he slowly reached out and touched the edges of the white blanket.

Then he silently pulled it up over Zero's stomach, as if attempting to hide the damage that was inside. "...Lord Kaname, I tried everything I could... But there's nothing left. There's no way that..." his soft voice trailed off as he tried to find the words that Kaname would never want to hear.

So that was it. No baby. A week or so old and it was already lost... The doctor had tried to search for anything that he could see, any way to possibly save the tiny, tiny cells that was going to let their child live, but there was just nothing to do. And so the doctor just silently cleaned up the blood from Zero's chest, arms, hands, something to distract himself... Though he was prepared for Kaname to snap at him.

After all, he couldn't save their child.

It was not the doctor who Kaname was blaming, instead it was indeed Kyoshiro that would get the punishment for such an act. "I understand," had been the only statement to leave Kaname's lips. He was prepared enough for this already, though it still did not stop the hurt from his chest.

A child that they were not ready for but indeed loved just the same. The age did not matter in the slightest for it was still made from love. "Whilst we are on the subject, I need you to prepare birth control pills, just in case" The reason was obvious after all.

Filling up yet another bag of blood, Kaname took yet another sip of the blood water he had earlier prepared. "How many more will he need? There are seven prepared and ready." He had hoped Zero wouldn't have lost that much blood after all.

Even after all the complaining Zero had done this morning, if he ever found out about this... he would be devastated. It was still a baby they had lost, even if it had barely made its presence known. It was still alive, with a beating heart, even if it hadn't quite developed yet. It had potential... Yet now it was gone, and there was no getting that back.

"Birth control will not be necessary."

It was the soft words that came again, just as the doctor was beginning to put away his filthy and bloody tools, trying to rid the red stains from the steel. He didn't dare look up, but motioned quietly to the waste that he had to take from inside Zero's body, the shredded and useless flesh that use to be part of perfectly working organs.

"...I would advice to not tell Zero-san. Not now. Not until he recovers his strength.

Silence covered the room, allowing the pureblood to process what the doctor had said. Ruby eyes darted from the waste, to the crisp white blanket covering Zero, to the doctor, then to Zero himself. His breath was light and weak, his skin pale and a slight sweat to his skin.

It only took one blow... One second. Their perfect family life now is crippled and about to fall apart before his eyes. It wasn't until he felt a burning in his chest that he realized he had been holding his breath, only to let it out in a gasp and swallow hard. No, he refused to break. He wouldn't break for his Zero. Not when he needed him most.

There was silence as the doctor worked to clean the blood, momentarily returning to Zero's side to wipe away any mess and to check the drips and cords connected to him. The doctor refused to let his leader lose anything else... Even though the gift that Zero's body had been blessed with had been taken away, he was still alive.

"I will... simply make him forget the question as soon as it were asked." Kaname's voice had brought the doctor's attention back to the glazed over crimson eyes, staring down at the pale hunter. His voice was so soft that he wondered if he had heard anything at all... But he already knew what Kaname was thinking.

He would much rather make Zero forget his worries at the time, it would be easier on the both of them if they were not to speak about it at such a time..

"...Would it be alright if I would stay here for a night or so to watch over him more carefully? This night will be the most crucial one. If he makes it through tonight and no other problems arrive, he should make it," the doctor quickly said, trying to lift Kaname's mood in any way or make him come back from the dark thoughts that were clouding his mind.. Of course he did say 'if' and that he 'should' make it... there was always something that could mess everything up for them.

Placing down the clean instruments in a bag for a more thorough cleaning later, the doctor started to busy himself with changing the already bloodstained blanket on Zero's body and placing on a heavier sleeping blanket, all while making sure that the blood IV into his arm was tight. He would need to switch the other bag soon, but that was a good sign...

"Stay as long as you see fit, as long as he makes it.." Shifting his sights over to the sleeping silverette, Kaname couldn't help but lean forward and press his lips to the hunters knuckles, just making sure he knew that he wasn't alone.. The doctor should know by now that this merely wasn't a convenient partnership.

If that had been the case then Amaya would have been born and Zero simply shoved into a corner. But instead Kaname had risked his life on multiple occasions to protect this man. Once a pureblood had made up their mind on a mate they would be with them for life unless death or something drastic were to happen.

Sitting in his seat now, he couldn't help the guilt that was overcoming him. He should have known, should have been there to stop his mate from being attacked, yet he was too late and Zero may just die because of it.

The doctor unfortunately knew just how close the hunter and the pureblood were to each other, especially as the two were already being together enough to try having a second child. As he slowly adjusted the tools into a box to wash them later, the doctor eventually glanced back to his leader and their patient. "...Would you like a blanket? I would like to fetch something clean for Zero to wear if you would rather change him yourself."

The doctor may have been between Zero's legs to deliver their child, but he knew that there was no right for him to touch Zero in any other manner. Changing his clothing was something Kaname deserved to do... Placing down the last scalpel, the doctor eventually walked back over to Kaname's side.

"A blanket or a pillow might help you relax, I can make you something else to drink too..." He would of course be more than willing to offer his leader blood, everyone would. It would be an honor for a pureblood to drink from them... But it seemed like Kaname also was just too stressed and strained to even think about tending to himself. All he wanted was Zero to be alive...

"Perhaps just clothes for Zero, I am fine" Glancing up at the doctor through slightly hooded eyes, Kaname's gaze once again slid over to the silverette. He would not leave his side, not until he knew he would pull through and live. Perhaps the only thing he would do once they were settled in was call Kaien and tell him of what had happened.

Amaya would need to be away for at least two days and Kaien was the only one who could tend to her.. Well she was the only one they trusted to do so. There was also the issue of visitors coming to see Zero, ones that weren't exactly welcome and if their daughter was here then it would be very distracting to the pureblood.

After the doctor had left his company after being given quiet instructions on where to find the hunters sleepwear, Kaname settled himself into the chair. He would more than likely sit in this position for hours upon end, not sleeping, simply waiting for his beloved to wake.

* * *

The sky was dark, so much so that even Kaito had trouble seeing past the driveway. He silently was sitting on the steps of the house, his body lightly shivering to the cold night with no moon to give light. His arms wrapped around himself as he tried to ignore the chilliness of the wet blood still sticking to his body, now jacketless but refusing to regret his decision.

He would wait. It didn't matter any longer that Zero was no longer his.

He would wait and hope, maybe even pray that his love would live to see another day... Even if it simply turned to Zero spitting in his face, ordering him to leave their presence, it would still be enough to make the hunter a little less lonely in this world.

Kaito ducked his head down, trying to ignore the presence of the other hunter who was leaning against his elderly pick-up, smoke billowing from the cancer stick between his lips. Even as he felt the single eye drilling into his body, he refused to move. He will always be Zero's protector. Even if that meant standing in the way of his master or even the pureblood that he loved.


End file.
